


Star Trek: Mirror (The Movie)

by spectralPhobia



Series: Mirror, Wall, Door trilogy [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Science, Fake Science, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Scandalous handholding, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralPhobia/pseuds/spectralPhobia
Summary: Leaked screenplay for the next Star Trek movie! ...No, just kidding. Although that's what I wish the next movie was like.Basically, I imagined a realistic situation where the plot of the next AOS movie is loosely based on TOS episode "Mirror, Mirror" and combined the limits and unspoken rules set by the movie-making industry, general tone of AOS to make it seem like a true sequel, plots and feel of TOS, wishes of the audience, and my own wishes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a result of me thinking about three things: a) what do I want to see in the next movie? (short answer: mirrorverse, long answer: read my post [here](http://leifor.tumblr.com/post/157620815390/heres-a-list-of-things-i-personally-want-to-see)), b) how does the Tantalus Field work?? and c) how can AOS movies make Kirk/Spock relationship explicit and important without making it TOO explicit (because let's be realistic: they won't go _that_ far)  
>  And then I thought - why not write a screenplay? It'll answer all those questions.
> 
>  **Important!** This is by no means me saying I can write better than actual screenwriters, it's just something I did for fun in my free time, so don't expect anything super professional from it... Although I did try to follow "blockbuster" rules. And general screenplay formatting.  
>  In case you're like me and this is the first time you see a screenplay: VO = voiceover; O.S. = "off screen".
> 
> The skin I used here only makes the text into a 50% wide column and turns the font into Courier - to give the text a real screenplay feel. If you decide to turn the creator's style off, I don't think you're gonna lose that much.
> 
> Anyway, get some popcorn, imagine you're watching a movie, play some soundtracks in the background and enjoy! Also check out my [ST:M tag](http://leifor.tumblr.com/tagged/st%3Am) for drawings to help with visualization.

 

 

  **1    INT. REC ROOM - EVENING    1**

The rec room is crowded after the end of the Beta shift, groups of officers chat enthusiastically, some play board games, eat, drink, or use their PADDs, generally in a relaxed mood common for people after work.

KIRK (in a green shirt), SPOCK, MCCOY, UHURA, SULU, and SCOTTY are in the corner separated from the main crowd, gathered around a table with non-alcoholic drinks and a ton of PADDs. They are in the middle of a conversation reviewing the upcoming mission, the only relaxed people are Sulu and Spock, who are not a part of the landing party, and Uhura, who already studied everything possible and is simply reviewing final notes.

McCoy runs both hands through his already ruffled hair.

MCCOY  
It would help if we knew what we  
are preparing for, Jim.

KIRK  
All the Halkan council said is that  
every visitor has to pass some kind  
of test. The least we can do is  
study everything they've got. I  
reckon they're gonna ask us to  
prove we can uphold their standards  
of pacifism - they are notoriously  
peaceful species, after all.

MCCOY  
Notoriously vague species, that's  
more like it... What kind of  
request is "you shall look into the  
mirror", are they going to judge us  
based on physical attractiveness?  
Is it like those ancient Miss  
Universe pageants?

UHURA  
The ones humans had before  
discovering other species in the  
universe? That would be hilarious.

Scotty points at the two lonely PADDs at the far corner of the table.

SCOTTY  
I gotta say, I hope they ask about  
history, because that's literally  
the most uneventful race I've ever  
seen: no wars, no coups, no laws...  
Those Halkans must've spent all  
their free time making up lotta  
myths instead.

Dramatically, he gestures at the significantly larger pile of PADDs.

UHURA  
Oh come off it, it's very  
interesting. You agree, don't you,  
Hikaru?

SULU  
(smug)  
Seeing you fret over this is  
interesting alright. You guys have  
fun, I'd rather come down to the  
botany labs and experiment on the  
plant samples we got from Magiri.

McCoy picks up a PADD and reads a passage.

MCCOY  
"We speak of souls transcending  
space as a quasar of union  
light..." Why couldn't we go to  
somewhere where no pointless  
stories about souls are told, like  
New Vulcan or something.

Spock gives no reaction to show McCoy how close to home he's hit by accident.

KIRK  
(finally looking up)  
I do wonder, Spock, do Vulcans have  
myths, or is it considered  
illogical?

SPOCK  
Myths are exaggerated stories  
teaching dubious morals. We strive  
to pursue and pass on factual  
knowledge only.

MCCOY  
Knew it!

SPOCK  
If your words were not just an ill  
attempt in humor, Doctor, you are  
welcome to join the landing party  
the next time the Enterprise visits  
the colony.

MCCOY  
Hardy har har. Thanks, but  
something tells me I won't be the  
most wanted party guest.

Uhura leans forward, looks at Spock, scrutinizing.

UHURA  
Speaking of New Vulcan. We have  
been getting a huge amount of  
communications from the colony  
lately... You know, the ones that  
always get mysteriously deleted  
without a trace some time later?

SPOCK  
Those were personal communications.  
I simply do not appreciate the ship  
being used as a mediator between  
third parties and myself in solving  
private matters.

Uhura squints at him. Kirk looks between them, intrigued.

MCCOY  
(looks around the table  
frantically)  
Hey, where did my transcending soul  
story go?

SCOTTY  
Over here. I'm just copying yer  
notes.

KIRK  
Am I the only one feeling like  
they're in the middle of finals in  
the Academy?

SULU  
I certainly get the vibe. My  
roommate always procrastinated till  
the last possible moment and ended  
up crying over his notes with  
coffee-flavored tears. Sometimes it  
was amusing, but most of the time I  
just wished I had a doctor on  
standby...  
(shrugs)  
Honestly, knowing Pavel back then  
was one of the few things making it  
more bearable.

Everyone falls silent for a few seconds, lamenting the loss of their friend, whose place was supposed to be right at this table, among the crew.

KIRK  
The bridge feels empty without  
him... Not to say Ensign Ryer does  
a bad job-

UHURA  
-It's just not the same. We know.

KIRK  
Well, everyone needs to move  
forward eventually. We should be  
proud of him, finally promoted to  
Lieutenant and assigned to the  
Federation's newest flagship.  
(raising a glass)  
To Lieutenant Pavel Chekov, may he  
be happy on USS Discovery and  
wherever else he chooses to be.

Everyone clinks glasses.

SULU  
Makes you wonder when our turn's  
going to be.

A pensive moment - and then CRASH!

A wrench is dropped in front of Scotty.

We follow the direction of his gaze and see JAYLAH, wearing black pants and shirt with Starfleet insignia - the smile she gives Scotty is small but bright. She is buzzing with barely contained desire to move and is eager to work despite the late hour, after what has already been a busy day.

JAYLAH  
Montgomery Scotty, all the repairs  
the transporter console needed are  
complete. What does our plan have  
next?

Scotty glances at his wristwatch, surprised and incredibly pleased with how fast she managed to do her task: Jaylah is a quick learner.

SCOTTY  
No more work for today, come sit  
with us.

JAYLAH  
Are you certain? I can assist the  
technicians with updating the  
transporter software.

SCOTTY  
Nah, let's put it off till we  
return from Halka. Sit, we're  
discussing our Academy experiences,  
we can benefit from a real cadet's  
opinion.

Jaylah drags an empty chair from the nearby table and flops in it like it's the command chair.

JAYLAH  
Academy is great. All my classmates  
are jealous of my adventures aboard  
the Enterprise, as if all we did  
was just have a theme party dressed  
as space power rangers... They keep  
asking for what they call "hot  
gossip" - I didn't give them any  
satisfaction, of course.

UHURA  
Hot gossip, you say? Huh, living in  
a secluded space for so long kinda  
makes you forget outside world and  
their thirst for rumors exist...

JAYLAH  
They do exist. They seem fond of  
publishing articles of dubious  
credibility about you:  
conspiracies, secret romances,  
cults...

UHURA&SCOTTY&SULU&MCCOY  
(in unison)  
Enid Whitethorn.

SPOCK  
Who is Enid Whitethorn?

KIRK  
(discontent)  
A journalist who actively tries to  
discredit us. Why do you even read  
her garbage?

MCCOY  
Because it's hilarious? It's not  
like anybody actually believes her.

JAYLAH  
I disagree, McBones-

McCoy rolls his eyes at the nickname.

JAYLAH (CONT'D)  
-my classmates like to discuss her  
stories - don't worry, I will  
inform them of their idiocy.  
(to Spock)  
They also asked if Instructor Spock  
would be returning. You're having a  
one year break after the mission,  
are you not?

SPOCK  
That is correct, you may inform the  
interested parties about my  
intentions of resuming teaching  
Xenolinguistics in the Academy for  
this period of time. I will also be  
replacing Professor Marr for the  
first two months of your  
Biochemistry class.

Jaylah doesn't have any reaction to the reveal of the authority figure responsible for her academic success, but Scotty reacts for her, straightening slightly.

KIRK  
You are already applying to teach  
classes? It's ages till the end of  
the mission.

SPOCK  
Pardon me, "ages"? The five-year  
mission ends in one hundred and  
ninety-six days. Everyone should  
have started planning for their  
future.

The majority of the people present look shifty, not having begun planning anything yet. They prefer to view the end of the journey as a vague unreachable thing, inevitable yet never to come.

As often, Kirk decides to lighten the conversation up with some humorous comments.

KIRK  
Well, the only way the Admiralty  
will force me to leave the  
Enterprise is by prying it out of  
my cold dead hands, so I'll  
definitely be back on the bridge  
once the year is over.

At hearing the words "dead hands" McCoy scowls, and Spock's expression tightens; they exchange glances, but both are too subtle for anyone else to notice.

SCOTTY  
(raises a glass)  
Amen to that.

SULU  
Same here. I'm going to spend some  
quality time with Ben and Demora,  
but after that it's back in space  
for me.

UHURA  
For me too. Although there're some  
conferences I am planning to  
attend, I doubt they would take  
too much time.

SPOCK  
Unless more pressing matters occur  
in the colony, I do not intend to  
leave my position as First Officer.

UHURA  
And you, Leonard?

McCoy doesn't really make eye contact with anyone, and answers his PADD.

MCCOY  
Who knows? I'm just a country  
doctor from a small town. Maybe  
I'll finally settle down...  
Although if it wasn't for me  
y'all'd be breathing in  
psychotropic pollen and falling off  
cliffs on daily basis, so I guess I  
can't leave you _entirely_ without  
supervision.

Kirk is incredibly relieved to hear everyone's desire to stay: he wouldn't say it aloud, but he is scared of losing his crew to life almost as much as losing them to death. But still, there're too many 'if's.

But even though they want to stay on the Enterprise, they know anything can happen during that year: families, other priorities, new assignments... Chekov was their first loss, and the mission hasn't even ended yet.

JAYLAH  
After I graduate I shall join your  
crew as well.

Confident; this is the only way this can happen.

KIRK  
We'll be honored to have you.  
You're already doing a great job  
being a part of the team, Jaylah.

JAYLAH  
Thank you, James T.

KIRK  
You know perfectly well that my  
name is Jim.

Jaylah mirrors Kirk's mischievous smile; yes, she does know.

JAYLAH  
For the sake of old times, James T.

Enjoy the peace while it lasts, folks...

**2    EXT. OUTER SPACE - NEXT DAY    2**

The Enterprise is in orbit of planet HALKA.

**3    EXT. HALKA - PLANET SURFACE - DAY    3**

Camera LOWERS through the clouds lit by a raging thunderstorm and purple northern lights down to the surface of the planet. PANNING across the landscape - the planet is light with a thick cover of snow; lit ice sculptures and crystals poke out of it.

The COUNCIL HALL stands in the midst of identical pearly globe buildings emerging from the snow.

**4    INT. COUNCIL HALL - DAY    4**

Surprisingly, it's complete opposite of the planet - this is where all the life is. While it's still cold inside, it's bright with artificial sunlight, there is a lot of  
decorative greenery covered in crystallized ice specks - like a magical forest squeezed inside.

The landing party - KIRK, SCOTTY, MCCOY, and UHURA - are the only ones in the large hall. The thick coats lined with fur are unzipped: it's not warm enough to take them off.

The further end of the giant hall is free from the greenery and decorations, spotlighting a thin column of green mineral. Apparently, a stalactite and a stalagmite collided, forming a circle that became the frame for a flat round patch of energy, about a meter in diameter. It has a semi-transparent rainbow color of a soap bubble, looks so thin it can burst any second. It slowly pulses with light, covered with subtly shifting streaks of color.

The column is not separated from the planet: it grows from both the ceiling and the ground.

Murals are painted on the walls of the hall. Uhura is inspecting the drawings, consulting her PADD for translations, while Kirk gives the final pep talk - mostly  
to McCoy.

KIRK  
Remember - the Halkans are called  
the species with the highest moral  
grounds for a reason, be on your  
best behaviour - especially you,  
Bones.

MCCOY  
Yes, thanks for the reminder. I  
still don't know what you need me  
for, I'm a doctor, not a diplomat.

KIRK  
I need someone high-ranking from  
Sciences, and Spock wanted to stay  
and examine the weird emissions our  
scanners picked up from the planet.

MCCOY  
Oh sure, he just wanted an excuse  
to get his hind in the Captain's  
chair and boss everyone around.

KIRK  
Next thing you're gonna suggest is  
that he steals the Enterprise while  
we're away.

MCCOY  
Now that would be a funny twist.  
Leaving you marooned on a block of  
ice... Again.

KIRK  
Come off it, Bones, it's all in the  
past, of interest only to  
historians and an occasional  
biographer. I'm pretty sure it's  
all long forgotten for Spock too.

MCCOY  
Yeah, yeah. Now you're glued to  
each others' sides  
twenty-four/seven.

In their conversation, the two crossed the hall to stand in front of the colliding stalactites.

Kirk leans forward to inspect the field closer. His hand hovers inches from the surface and it REACTS, wobbling as if magnetized by his fingertips.

Of course, James "The guy who is half of my impulse control is not around" Kirk touches it.

The field hums and shines brighter, and McCoy slaps Kirk's hand away, scowling. Kirk retracts, but the particles linger on his fingertips.

McCoy takes out his medical tricorder just in case, gazing at Kirk in utter disapproval.

KIRK  
Don't be grumpy, Bones, you'll get  
all wrinkly.

MCCOY  
If I had a wrinkle for every time  
you do something stupid, I'd be a  
damn raisin.

He closes the tricorder, finding nothing amiss.

Kirk tries to shake the particles off, then wipe them off his pants, but with no avail.

Four ALIENS come out - the diplomats - and Kirk shoves the hand inside a pocket quickly, putting on the most innocent expression.

They are humanoid: short, bulky, dark grey skin, three horn-like nubs and blue marks on their foreheads. The HALKAN LEADER is in front with the FIRST COUNCILOR, flanked by two ADVISORS, whose only job is to nod in appropriate moments.

The Halkans' aura is distinctly condescending - in their eyes, they are doing the Enterprise a huge favor.

The Standard translations from the UTs overlap the native speech as the Leader makes a swiping gesture in greeting.

HALKAN LEADER  
Envoys of the Federation, we  
welcome you.

The landing party returns the gesture clumsily.

KIRK  
We thank you for your acceptance.

FIRST COUNCILOR  
Your Federation has proposed a  
deal, and in return, we asked to  
send us the chosen ones to  
represent its essence.

Subtle indications of pride from the landing party - out of hundreds of ships Starfleet picked the Enterprise.

FIRST COUNCILOR  
You will now approach the  
Taahtal-os, the Soul Mirror.

He gestures at the field inside the column.

KIRK  
For what purpose?

FIRST COUNCILOR  
Evaluation, of course.

Kirk assents - this must be the test they were promised.

HALKAN LEADER  
(haughty)  
It sees all what is and what can be  
\- it judges your soul.

Everyone exchanges glances - that's heavy. However, they refuse to be daunted; in the list of all the confusing customs they've witnessed during the five-year mission this one's pretty low.

KIRK  
Very well.

One by one, each member of the landing party stands on the spot appointed by the diplomat.

Uhura is the first: she stands in front of the mirror for exactly four seconds - the First Councilor on the opposite side of it, looking at her through the thin barrier of the soap bubble - and then she is waved away. She glances back at her companions, puzzled: literally NOTHING happened, and yet the Councilor seems displeased.

The fact she hasn't seen a single mention of what exactly this field is while doing her research throws her off as well.

UHURA  
Could you explain what exactly is  
happening, please?

HALKAN LEADER  
We evaluate the past and future  
choices and experiences your soul  
has made to determine how pure you  
are.

When it's Kirk's turn, there's a sense of uneasiness: he doesn't know how deep or detailed the Halkans' examinations are; he doesn't want anyone to see the early wasted years he is ashamed of - or remember them himself.

The Halkans shake their heads in dismay, exchanging a few words Universal Translators can't pick up.

The Leader looks disappointed but not surprised, as if his hopeless child has just misbehaved again.

HALKAN LEADER  
I do not know what you wanted to  
accomplish by coming here. We asked  
your Federation to pick its prime  
specimens, it made us think you  
could be the ones... And even our  
planet has welcomed you... But it  
is clear now that you are impure.

Kirk frowns - he was trained to respect other cultures' customs, but this sounds like an insult. And he won't stand his crew being insulted.

The Leader moves away from the mirror towards the "forest"; however, Kirk stubbornly remains where he stands. He is not going to give up.

Kirk turns to the Councilor - while the Leader is all about walking away in regal silence, the Councilor is emotional (still snooty though) and more likely to reply.

KIRK  
Impurity is subjective. What does  
it even mean?

FIRST COUNCILOR  
It means you are capable of harming  
us and use the natural resources  
you intended to harvest from our  
planet to destroy life. It is  
against our nature. We will not be  
a part of it.

KIRK  
Yes, I'm _capable_ , but I will  
never do it. I have self-control,  
and we haven't even described our  
proposition yet. We won't simply  
take your dilithium; it's an equal  
trade, the Federation will provide  
you with latest technology, cures  
for more than a million diseases,  
scientific discoveries-

FIRST COUNCILOR  
No matter what words you choose, it  
will not persuade us to join you in  
basking hands in blood of the  
victims of the Federation's  
ineptitude. We saw the essence of  
your souls. Our civilization relies  
on peace and we endeavor to keep it  
this way at any cost.

KIRK  
So what, just because a mirror told  
you a person can theoretically do  
something bad you give up on them?

FIRST COUNCILOR  
It is what helped us keep peace for  
millennia.

KIRK  
_We_ are ready to give second  
chances, no matter what.

FIRST COUNCILOR  
You will soon discover that blind  
trust can lead only to demise.

KIRK  
Is this a threat?

FIRST COUNCILOR  
It is a prophecy.

The Leader reappears, casting a look designed to calm everyone down. It's not really working.

HALKAN LEADER  
Further continuation of this  
meeting is pointless. We have  
strict policies and we will not  
allow the Federation to interfere  
under any circumstances.

FIRST COUNCILOR  
Of course, with that said, there's  
always a possibility that you will  
take the dilithium by force. In  
this case, do what you see fit. We  
embrace our fate.

KIRK  
But we would never do it. Consider  
that.

HALKAN LEADER  
You are saying this from your  
position of comfort. You were not  
pushed yet; but you might be.  
(beat)  
You are no longer welcome in our  
world-  
(in Standard, saying the  
only words he learned  
how to say)  
-leave us alone.

The Leader gestures towards the door in an obvious invitation to get the hell out of here, and this time the entire landing party sees no other choice but to comply.

MCCOY  
(regretting he's a part  
of a diplomatic mission  
and can't swear)  
Thank you for your hospitality.

**5    EXT. COUNCIL HALL - DAY    5**

Small drops of snow fall down the stormy sky, adding to the miserable atmosphere. The landing party huddles together for warmth outside the exit doors, on a beautiful mosaic platform cleared of ice.

MCCOY (CONT'D)  
Good for us, if you ask me. Can you  
imagine what being in the same  
Federation with those pricks would  
be like? Damn scrutinizing  
watchdogs of morality.

SCOTTY  
And if they were ever invited to  
Babel, Enterprise would be ordered  
to escort them-

MCCOY  
-can't promise to stay sober then.

Both nod at each other in what they think is a subtle way, thinking about the distillery hidden in their adjoining bathroom.

Kirk doesn't smile as he usually does when the distillery he shouldn't know about is hinted on - he feels this fail is somehow his fault, that if he didn't waste the years of his youth away the mission would've been successful.

KIRK  
Don't put it on record, but I  
agree. If they really do use that  
Taahtal-os mirror to see our  
insides out... Dunno if I would  
want to serve with someone like  
this.

He looks at his hand again, not spattered with any sparks this time, and rolls it into a fist.

The others notice, of course.

MCCOY  
You alright, Jim?

KIRK  
Yeah...

UHURA  
Well, whether we like the Halkans  
or not isn't the question,  
Starfleet's orders were explicit,  
we cannot leave until we reach a  
favorable agreement.

KIRK  
We should come back tomorrow. Let  
them think everything through  
overnight. I think we made some  
pretty good points, don't you  
agree?

Everyone makes hesitant noises of approval.

Resigned - for now - Kirk takes out a communicator.

KIRK  
Kirk to Enterprise.

**6    INT. BRIDGE    6**

All stations are occupied. At the Science station is a young woman (early 20s): Lieutenant MARLENA MOREAU. She is dressed most efficiently for following the hectic schedule of a starship: pants, science blue top, hair in a ponytail.

Next to her is Doctor CHRISTINE CHAPEL (mid 30s). Both are immersed in a work-related conversation.

SPOCK is in the Captain's chair, signing a PADD given to him by a woman in a red dress. She has the most complicated hairdo in the history of ever, consisting of hundreds of braids and flowers; she is instantly recognized as Yeoman JANICE RAND.

Spock answers the hail; INTERCUT between him and Kirk on Halka.

SPOCK  
Spock here.

KIRK  
Hey Spock, how is it hanging?

SPOCK  
There are many objects in the state  
of 'hanging' onboard the  
Enterprise, to describe the  
condition of every one of them  
would be both a waste of time and  
an improper procedure for this  
communication. What is the mission  
status?

Kirk brightens up - this was the anticipated reply. Spirits: lifted. Goal: accomplished.

KIRK  
Not as fine as I hoped it would be.  
They are tough cookies, but I'll  
crack them, don't worry.

Kirk's tone is light; despite everything, he doesn't want to make his crew unnecessarily worried (in the background, the crew on the bridge smiles, hearing the conversation).

SPOCK  
Your idioms seem to have taken a  
confectionary turn as of late,  
Captain.

KIRK  
Gotta compensate for that diet  
somehow... Don't worry, I'm not  
planning on _actually_ cracking  
them.

McCoy scowls and wraps arms around himself closer, silently hinting that it's not a time for idle chitchatting.

SPOCK  
It was never my concern. Everything  
is well otherwise?

KIRK  
Yeah, they're just stubborn. Tell  
Kyle to beam us up.

SPOCK  
Acknowledged. Spock out.

The next moment, Spock contacts the transporter room.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Beam up the landing party, Ensign.

Spock returns to the conversation he was having with Yeoman Rand. This is a standard procedure, nothing to worry about.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Miss Rand, you were saying?...

RAND  
(gives him another PADD)  
Starfleet command are still waiting  
for that review of the new bed  
linens and whether we'll be needing  
any replacements. The deadline is  
looming, Commander, like a  
guillotine... And maybe we should  
make everyone fill out a survey for  
good measure - I've already drafted  
a couple, it sorts respondents out  
based on their personality type!

SPOCK  
...Certainly, Yeoman. I will  
forward you the reply by the end of  
the Gamma shift.

Rand lights up like a Christmas tree.

RAND  
Thank you, Mr. Spock!! I LOVE when  
you're in charge, you're much more  
cooperative than Captain Kirk-

Suddenly the ship ROCKS as if hit by a meteor, and a YELLOW ALERT blares.

Spock is at the Science station immediately. ON SCREEN, all readings are jumping spastically.

SPOCK  
All stations, status report.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
The outer communications are down,  
looks like we've been hit by an ion  
storm-

MARLENA  
It's not a storm! It's some sort of  
interference-

The communicator whistles again, Spock answers instantly.

SPOCK  
Spock here.

CUT TO

TRANSPORTER ROOM - there's KYLE, the transporter technician - late thirties, permanently panicked and haggard, now even more so, single-handedly trying to resolve the problem.

KYLE  
Commander, there's something wrong  
with the transporter - there's a  
power surge, I can't stabilize the  
particles!

BRIDGE

SPOCK  
Doctor Chapel, have the medical  
team on standby.

CHAPEL  
Yes, sir.

Both Chapel and Spock enter the turbolift.

PLANET'S SURFACE

The landing party is suspended mid-beaming, surrounded by particles, with the surroundings rapidly changing from Halka to Enterprise, back and forth, like someone is switching the channels.

MCCOY  
What the f--

Suddenly the surroundings take form of the transporter room.

**7    INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM - MIRROR    7**

MCCOY (CONT'D)  
\--k is happening?

A beat.

The room the landing party sees is clearly NOT THEIR ENTERPRISE.

It has two SECURITY OFFICERS in unfamiliar black and red uniforms standing by the entrance. On the doors, there is a depiction of Earth pierced with a sword.

The transporter technician is still KYLE, looking as nervous as ever.

Kirk, Scotty, McCoy, and Uhura look at each other, taking in how their bodies, clothes, and hairstyles have changed. None of the people present have Starfleet insignia - instead there's a golden earth-and-sword pin, as well as multiple medals.

They wear similar jumpsuit-like uniforms in colors of their divisions. Kirk's is sleeveless, and so is McCoy's, who also has an additional blue tunic; his arms are covered in tattoos in alien languages. Everyone's visible skin is speckled in old scars.

The guards and Kyle give them a salute by hitting their chests with a fist and bowing. Kirk reluctantly returns it, his instincts telling him the safest way is to play along until they figure everything out.

The doors swish open; SPOCK enters the room, and Kyle tries to morph into the transporter console to become invisible. The landing party forgets about their problems for a moment because all attention is drawn to Spock's GOATEE.

Kirk shoots McCoy, Scotty, and Uhura a warning glance that clearly says SHUT UP - this is an unknown situation, better be cautious and avoid blurting something out, even though he has a sudden inappropriate notion to snort.

MIRROR SPOCK  
(to Kyle)  
You have put the Captain's safety  
at risk.

MIRROR KYLE  
(terrified)  
I didn't know, C-Commander, sir, I  
swear - there was this energy  
emission thing interfering with the  
transporter beam- from the, uh, the  
planet--

MIRROR SPOCK  
I am well aware.

Spock takes a small controller off his golden belt, points it at Kyle - and the next moment Kyle SPASMS as if struck by invisible electric shock.

He grabs the back of his neck; we see a thin metal patch implanted in the bones there. Everyone in the room has these patches, save for Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. Later we will see that freedom from agonizers and power to choose its victims is the privilege only division heads have.

Uhura gasps and makes a move to help Kyle, but Kirk stops her - too dangerous.

In seconds, the seizure stops, and Kyle scrambles to get on his knees, collecting himself after surges of intense pain.

MIRROR SPOCK  
(to security)  
Take him to the booth.

Security bows and drags Kyle away. Spock is unmoved by the display, talking in his usual monotone as if nothing happened.

MIRROR SPOCK  
How is the mission progressing,  
Captain?

Kirk chooses the most neutral reply he could master.

KIRK  
Adequately.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Your next course of action, sir?

A beat.

KIRK  
...Proceed as planned.

Kirk is relieved to see it was the correct answer. Spock opens his communicator. The communicator, as well as the rest of the equipment, has subtle differences in design compared to the original universe.

MIRROR SULU (O.S., COMM)  
Sulu speaking.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Transferring the coordinates for  
the first target, Mr. Sulu. Fire at  
will, report the progress.  
(to Kirk)  
Did you sustain any injuries during  
the interference?

McCoy clears his throat pointedly.

KIRK  
I don't know yet, we have to get to  
Sickbay and check ourselves out.  
You have the conn, Mr. Spock.

Spock nods and leaves.

**8    INT. ISS ENTERPRISE - MIRROR    8**

(From this point on, the parallel universe scenes/characters will be labelled as "Mirror", the original universe as "Prime").

The landing party walks through the corridors briskly, making little to no eye contact and returning salutes they are given. Kirk is surprised to see several Vulcans among the crew, although their uniforms differ from the rest of the officers.

Every door has a picture of pierced Earth painted on its surface, but overall, the bland white interior of the Enterprise corridors seem the same.

Finally they reach Sickbay and enter thankfully empty MCCOY'S OFFICE.

**9   INT. MCCOY'S OFFICE - MIRROR   9**

The door slides close - and only then they can feel relatively safe.

The only messy area in the entire office is the desk, where an acid spot is covered with PADDs and various details of medical instruments ready to be assembled; apparently, McCoy's counterpart dabbles in engineering.

McCoy whips around, glaring at Kirk.

MCCOY  
Will someone explain me what the  
hell is going on?!

Scotty goes straight to a computer, turns it on to see the background is the familiar image of the Earth and a sword, followed by text: TERRAN EMPIRE.

McCoy twirls a random instrument to occupy his hands; Uhura joins him in scanning the contents of the desk.

MCCOY (CONT'D)  
(to himself)  
If it wasn't Spock we're talking  
about I'd say it's a massive  
prank... He has a beard, for god's  
sake.

Uhura lets out a short hysterical laugh; McCoy looks at her, surprised at the display of humor in a situation like this.

UHURA  
Sorry, couldn't resist... He looks  
ridiculous.

Kirk fights a equally neurotic smile - he agrees, but now he has to be the designated driver of the group.

KIRK  
Well, it's not our Enterprise,  
that's for sure.

Uhura rolls her eyes - thank you, Captain Obvious.

MCCOY  
It's like someone messed up the  
entire the ship, but forgot to  
change some details - I don't  
recognize half of these  
instruments, but at the same time  
there's a spot where I spilled acid  
a year ago...

SCOTTY  
Did ya? I haven't seen any acid on  
yer desk...

MCCOY  
(dismissive)  
That's because I got a new one -  
the acid burnt through and one day  
it just collapsed under the weight  
of paperwork.

KIRK  
Has anyone noticed that when we  
were in the transporter beam, we  
first materialized in the regular  
transporter room and it  
disappeared, and only THEN we ended  
up here?

UHURA  
I did, and I'm sure I caught a  
glimpse of Mr. Kyle - the one in  
his normal regulation uniform...

KIRK  
So the real Enterprise, our  
Enterprise, still exists somewhere.  
(beat)  
There're only two possibilities I  
see - either we've accidentally  
intruded into a ship of bad  
roleplayers or it's an alternate  
reality, another dimension, where,  
apparently, we wear golden belts.

He swipes a hand over the medals on his chest down to the sparkly belt.

UHURA  
I can't believe we live in a world  
where the second option is more  
plausible.

Scotty steps away from the computer - we see that he has opened several TEXT FILES and PICTURES.

ON SCREEN

On top of them is a PHOTO from a NEWS ARTICLE - Kirk in front of the Enterprise, eyes cold and determined, surrounded by a gawking audience and multitude of reporters, and a title: "CHRISTOPHER PIKE DEAD. WHAT AWAITS THE ENTERPRISE UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT?"

In a slideshow, it changes to pictures of an important-looking WOMAN pinning a medal to Uhura's chest in front of rows and rows of people, McCoy in a lab in the  
middle of an experiment on a human brain, Scotty among the wreckage of a Starfleet ship: the only survivor.

RESUME SCENE

SCOTTY  
I may have something that can help  
\- I've accessed the database to dig  
up the crew's profiles - and let's  
just say they're not pretty.  
(to computer)  
Computer, access biographical file  
for Captain Kirk; tell us the  
highlights.

A recording plays, while the landing party listens in various states of concern and revolt.

COMPUTER VOICE  
Captain James T. Kirk of ISS  
Enterprise assumed command after  
assassination of Christopher Pike.  
Before promotion he was already  
well known for suppression of  
Gronsy uprising through destruction  
of rebel planet. His first actions  
in command involved execution of  
nine thousand colonists on Vega  
Nine and conquering the Delta  
system. The latter was recognized  
by General Grayson and earned Kirk  
an award for excellency in warfare.  
Kirk was also awarded for research  
in experimental biology with his  
subordinate Doctor McCoy that  
resulted in increased efficiency of  
the agonizers that are now  
connected to nervous systems in all  
low-ranking crewmembers-

KIRK  
(tiredly)  
Alright, enough.

Scotty turns the recording off and brushes the patch on his neck, uncomfortable. Kirk touches the medal on his chest - it doesn't look so pretty anymore.

As per habit, McCoy flings a locker open, only to find it empty.

MCCOY  
Oh come ON! Is the evil me a  
teetotaler or something? Where's  
the bourbon?! I need at least three  
glasses to deal with this weirdass  
alternate universe.

Scotty watches McCoy's hands - particularly, his tattoos.

SCOTTY  
It's interesting how we seem to be  
occupying our counterparts' bodies,  
as if only our minds were  
transported... Is it even possible?

UHURA  
Didn't you read all the materials I  
gathered to prepare for the  
mission? The entirety of the  
Halkans mythology is based on the  
concept of consciousness versus the  
body. By the way they describe  
freeing the mind I assumed it was  
just a metaphor for enlightenment,  
but now it seems their meaning was  
literal...

SCOTTY  
(thoughtful)  
Our Mr. Spock did speak of the  
emissions from the planet he wanted  
to study, and Kyle here talked  
about some kind of an interference  
and an energy surge, that must've  
happened when the two universes  
connected somehow!

KIRK  
So Halka managed to transport our  
consciousness into another  
universe. And this didn't happen  
when we beamed planetside before  
because?...

UHURA  
Well, you did touch the Taahtal-os.

MCCOY  
(muffled)  
For the record, I did warn you  
about it!!

McCoy is still head deep in the cupboard, searching for alcohol. He finds a flask, sniffs suspiciously, and cringes.

UHURA  
I'm worried about the crew. If we  
are here, then our counterparts  
must have been transported into our  
universe... Our Enterprise might be  
in danger.

Silence is heavy; the need to return has just grew tenfold, however, Scotty tries to find a silver lining.

SCOTTY  
But aren't Vulcans touch telepaths?  
I mean, Mr. Spock can touch ya and  
realize that it's yer evil twin?

UHURA  
Spock follows telepathic code of  
ethics, he would never enter  
someone's thoughts without consent.

MCCOY  
(mumbling)  
Like a damn telepathic vampire.

A beat - and then Uhura is determined.

UHURA  
I need to beam down and question  
the locals. If it's the Taahtal-os  
that transported us here, they must  
have the key to getting us back.

SCOTTY  
(nodding eagerly)  
I will go with ya. I will get some  
good readings from this planet, all  
up close and personal.

Kirk approves of their plan: he has the best crew in the fleet that doesn't need to be guided.

KIRK  
Good, good - go to the Engineering  
and get everything you need. As for  
me, I need to find out what our  
orders from Starfleet are to blend  
in with this crew until you get  
results. We fooled Spock once,  
better not take any more chances.

UHURA&SCOTTY  
(together)  
Aye, Captain.

KIRK  
Bones... You can give yourself a  
sick leave if you want?

MCCOY  
Hide in my quarters while you risk  
your lives? No way in hell, kid,  
somebody has to keep an eye on you.  
Besides, who knows what kind of  
things they do to sick people here.  
Probably perform a mercy kill.

KIRK  
Very well. Be careful, everyone,  
don't expose yourself more than  
necessary.

Kirk, Uhura, and Scotty say goodbyes to McCoy and walk through the door briskly, leaving him alone. Their expressions are of resolve, understanding that now they  
couldn't be allowed to feel fear.

McCoy sighs and drinks the entirety of the flask.

**10   INT. BRIDGE - MIRROR    10**

Kirk enters, expression carefully controlled, no smile - because blood-thirsty dictators don't smile.

Spock is finishing giving orders, consulting a personal PADD.

MIRROR SPOCK  
I have transferred the coordinates  
for the new target, Mr. Sulu.

SULU is at the helm, wears red uniform of the Chief Security Officer - on viewscreen, he brings up an image of an innocuous piece of land on Halka.

MIRROR SULU  
Coordinates received. Target  
located.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Fi-

KIRK  
STOP!

Kirk marches up to Sulu, taking in all the differences in his appearance, like the badly healed scar going from his temple all the way to the chin. This version of Sulu doesn't wear the wedding ring: not because he isn't married. Mirrorverse counterparts are simply reluctant to display any kind of emotional attachment.

Spock looks at Kirk in poorly concealed confusion.

MIRROR SPOCK  
I must inquire, Captain, why do you  
wish to go against our orders and  
our _plans_. My calculations were  
precise, there is no need to  
postpone the fire.

KIRK  
We have not- There are still  
valuable materials we can take from  
this planet. I have sent an away  
team to do so.

MIRROR SULU  
What materials do you refer to? The  
dilithium is confiscated, we have  
scanned every inch-

KIRK  
I don't have to share my reasons  
with you. Are you questioning my  
orders, Lieutenant?

MIRROR SULU  
(hatefully)  
...No, sir.

Every single officer stares at Kirk in disbelief, but they're not suicidal, so they keep quiet.

Kirk puts as much tyrannical overlord vibe in his voice as he can.

KIRK  
Good. Get back to work.

Sulu and Spock watch him with narrowed eyes, and other officers turn back to their stations, trying to will themselves inside their equipment.

**11    EXT. HALKA - PLANET SURFACE - MIRROR    11**

Uhura and Scotty materialize in the midst of a barren landscape: smoke rises from a crater that emits low eery sound, the ice sculptures are smashed, the buildings are no more, and the northern lights are invisible behind white snowy dust. The Enterprise might have fired only once, but it was enough to cause much destruction.

However, we only see a glimpse of it, because the next moment Uhura TACKLES Scotty.

UHURA  
LOOK OUT!!!

The globe structure closest to them CRUMBLES, unbalanced by previously fired phasers.

Debris flies over their heads and lands next to them like it's bombing, showering them in snow and sharp specks of ice. The ground CRACKS and a crack rushes towards the pair - Uhura and Scotty scramble on their feet immediately and sprint towards the Council Hall as fast as the snow allows them; swearing, slipping.

They barge into the -

**12    INT. COUNCIL HALL - MIRROR    12**

\- and promptly SLAM the doors shut. The crack doesn't get past the building, but the ground shakes again, and a thin fracture spreads from the doors up to the ceiling.

Both double over, panting.

UHURA  
Thought this jumpsuit would weigh  
me down, like it's made of lead...

SCOTTY  
At least it's warm and waterproof.

UHURA  
(fondly)  
Always the optimist...

Shaking snow out of their hair and clothes, Scotty and Uhura raise their heads to look around.

The insides of the Hall are absolutely identical to the Prime universe, except for the cracks in the mosaic walls and floor produced by seismic activity.

Only then they notice the FIRST COUNCILOR standing right behind them, seeping anger.

SCOTTY (CONT'D)  
(wants to justify  
breaking in)  
Have you SEEN that thing?! Just a  
wee bit longer and we'd be dead!

FIRST COUNCILOR  
How DARE you come back-- you  
destroyed our home, our people,  
what else could you possibly take  
from us?!

He takes a step forward, and Scotty and Uhura start explaining frantically.

SCOTTY  
We're sorry-

UHURA  
-we are not here to destroy-

SCOTTY  
-we're not even the same people as  
them! It's all your bleeding  
soulstealing mirror!

The Halkan can only blink under the assault of the barrelling information, so Uhura attempts so speak calmer.

UHURA  
We believe the transportation of  
our consciousness in these bodies  
was caused by...

Uhura is ready to point at the mirror, but only after she extends her finger she realizes there is GAPING VOID in the further end of the hall.

UHURA  
Where is the Taahtal-os?

FIRST COUNCILOR  
(disgusted)  
Ask your Captain.

UHURA  
The Captain came with us from  
another universe - you know  
something about this, don't you?

SCOTTY  
Please help us. If you do, I  
promise we won't harm yer planet  
any more.

FIRST COUNCILOR  
You weave your words well, but they  
are nothing more than sounds.

The Councilor sits down at the stone desk, the very same the Prime universe has.

FIRST COUNCILOR (CONT'D)  
We have a strict no interference  
policy. What is done is done. If  
you are here, it means you are  
meant to be here.

SCOTTY  
That's the stupidest thing I've  
ever heard! We're but victims of  
the circumstances - we're meant to  
be home!

FIRST COUNCILOR  
I cannot help you.

UHURA  
Cannot or do not want to?

FIRST COUNCILOR  
Both. I cannot change what is  
happening-  
(dramatic gesture towards  
the window)  
-like I cannot change the fall of  
the snow from our skies or the fact  
that I'm the only councilman left.

SCOTTY  
Where's the rest of the Halkans?

FIRST COUNCILOR  
Are you asking to discover means to  
kill them faster? I will not tell.  
If you wish to torture someone, use me.

UHURA  
(irritated)  
We've already told you we won't  
harm you - but fine, whatever you  
say! Mr. Scott, get the readings  
from the remains of the mirror,  
I'll look at the murals.

She traces the drawings and carvings with her fingertips, consulting her PADD.

The Councilor watches her from the dark corner.

CUT TO: HOURS LATER, SAME LOCATION

Scotty has finished his examination and is now resting on the desk, fiddling with his equipment to draft some equations using the data he's received. The Councilor  
glowers daggers at him, but makes no hostile moves otherwise: Halkans are all talk and no action.

When Uhura signals Scotty that she wants to talk, Scotty jumps down to approach her, wobbling when the ground shakes again.

SCOTTY  
Got anything useful?

Uhura points at the largest mural; camera PANS OVER the drawings as she explains their meaning.

UHURA  
Sort of. I still can't believe my  
research hasn't shown any of  
this... Anyway, the legend  
describes the Taahtal-os mirror as  
an all-seeing eye. If we drop all  
the folklore tinsel, it's basically  
a force that senses life signs  
within its immediate range and  
somehow 'captures' them, so to say,  
to examine the ways they develop in  
other universes. What about you?

SCOTTY  
This-  
(waves the tricorder)  
-isn't made for much finesse,  
however, I found that the mineral  
this entire planet is made of  
produces an alarming amount of  
electromagnetic interference, and  
the specific way it was arranged in  
this cave have created the field.  
You're saying the locals use it to  
travel through dimensions? Doesn't  
seem right, I reckon it was our  
transporter's fault.

UHURA  
I agree, the only thing Taahtal-os  
does is communicate with the  
natives and show them what the  
souls can turn into.

Scotty glances at the Councilor for a confirmation - he just GAPES, surprised Uhura could gather so much information in such a short amount of time.

SCOTTY  
Sounds like bloody magic... I'd  
prefer a scientific explanation.

UHURA  
Well, in twenty-first century even  
transporting from one place to  
another was considered magic. I'm  
sure it can be explained, we just  
don't understand it yet. For  
example, I think the communication  
described is the result of  
low-level radiation emitted by the  
minerals the planet's made of that  
enhanced the natives' telepathic  
abilities.

SCOTTY  
So, they were telepaths, but...  
With inanimate objects?

UHURA  
I think so. When I was studying the  
Halkans prior to our mission, I  
found hints that they used to be  
telepaths, a long time ago, but  
this ability regressed and is  
dormant now. See this drawing?

She points at the murals.

UHURA (CONT'D)  
Those are the symbols for soul,  
mind, and body. In the Halkan lore,  
body represses soul and mind, but  
here we see that the Taahtal-os  
frees the mind from the binds it  
inflicts on itself, allowing it to-

FIRST COUNCILOR  
You can read our murals?!

Uhura and Scotty start at the sudden interruption. They didn't expect the Councilor to say anything at all, let alone using such an emotional tone.

FIRST COUNCILOR (CONT'D)  
But- How- Not even our nation can  
explain the ancient writings, the  
secret to the dead language was  
lost ages ago!

UHURA  
Even though I can't speak your  
language, I've studied all  
information available on your  
culture. It's easy to figure out  
the repetitive concepts your lore  
is based on, like the relations  
between soul, body, and mind.

FIRST COUNCILOR  
I... admit to not knowing about  
this "radiation". It is true we  
used to be telepaths, millennia  
ago, but I did not realize we still  
had this ability... I do not  
understand how you can know so  
much.

SCOTTY  
(proudly)  
She's a linguist and a smart lady.

While the Councilor is distracted with his flabbergasted state, Scotty and Uhura exchange glances: it seems this revelation can erase some hostility. Carefully, Uhura tries to make the Councilor reveal some information.

UHURA  
The Halkans tested us with the  
Taahtal-os to presumably see what  
we are like in other universes.  
Frankly, I still don't understand  
the purpose.

FIRST COUNCILOR  
What did the test say?

UHURA  
The Halkans only told us we were  
impure.

FIRST COUNCILOR  
Then your transportation was a  
mistake, a malfunction. If you are  
impure, you cannot return.

SCOTTY  
We keep hearing this, but what does  
it mean?!

The Councilor shifts to sit more comfortably and dons his best lecturer voice.

FIRST COUNCILOR  
Since the dawn of time we have  
chosen to delve into learning what  
the foundation of creation itself  
is. What is life? What is the  
essence of life? Can it be seen?  
Our duty as a race has always been  
searching for universal constants.  
Every member of our society  
represents it: the purity of  
thoughts and motives in every  
possible universe. However, as  
proved by the existence of this  
reality, your minds can be altered  
and turned to violence given the  
circumstances. That is  
unacceptable. If your fates were  
identical in all universes, you  
could go back to your world. But  
now you cannot.

Scotty narrows his eyes at the Councilor, as if to say, "Sure, whatever you believe in" - he simply doesn't knowabout the equations Scotty has started writing.

UHURA  
We haven't seen any other species  
on your planet. How do you search  
for others?

FIRST COUNCILOR  
(hesitant to admit)  
We... are in a passive search. That  
is, we accept any members of other  
species if they arrive and subject  
them to the Taahtal-os.

UHURA  
(pointedly)  
And how many new species have you  
examined lately?

FIRST COUNCILOR  
(uncomfortable)  
Eleven individuals... In the past  
three centuries. There was a  
delegation of Tellarites, a group  
of Romulans, Vulcans... I meant,  
_a_ Vulcan.

SCOTTY  
That explains why we haven't heard  
of your mirror. If we were "pure",  
what would'ya do to us anyway?

FIRST COUNCILOR  
We would encourage you to join us  
on Halka, of course.

SCOTTY  
Let me get this straight. When you  
invited us, you had no intention of  
joining the Federation whatsoever?

FIRST COUNCILOR  
Is this Federation a conglomeration  
of worlds, like the Empire? Then  
no, being a part of a community  
never was our goal. We accepted  
your proposal of a meetup to see if  
you could pass the criteria to join  
us in eternal peace.

UHURA  
(suspicious)  
How do you know it? You don't have  
a way to look into parallel  
universes, do you?

FIRST COUNCILOR  
No, I merely know what any of my  
alternate counterparts would do in  
this situation - because that is  
what _I_ would do.

Scotty considers this - and then remembers another oddity they encountered.

SCOTTY  
(slowly)  
The Captain touched the mirror  
before we left...  
(to the Councilor)  
Explain this: there was a visible  
reaction following the physical  
contact between our Captain and yer  
mirror.

The Councilor is at loss of words for a moment; this is unheard of, utterly perplexing information.

HALKAN LEADER  
There was?... That is strange. The  
mirror must have sensed the  
constant within him- But this is  
impossible-- Why didn't _we_ see it  
then?...

The Councilor stares at his hands, his entire world crumbling around him - figuratively and literally.

SCOTTY  
Doesn't matter. If there's nothing  
ya can help us with, we've got  
everything we need. We must beam up  
now.

**13    INT. BRIDGE - MIRROR - EARLIER    13**

The end of the shift, background officers sign off their reports and leave their stations to make place for their RELIEFS. Kirk doesn't pay them much attention; he is slumped in the Captain's chair while the crew is quietly busy with their activities.

On his personal computer screen, there's a star chart opened up. The planet in the center is VULCAN: it's destruction never happened in this universe.

Kirk looks tired, has a transmitter in his ear, listening to his log in hopes of figuring out his counterpart's plans.

COMPUTER VOICE (TRANS.)  
Captain's log, supplemental. ISS  
Enterprise is still in orbit of  
planet Halka. We have confiscated  
the dilithium crystals from the  
native population after they  
refused to cooperate. First Officer  
Spock calculated the most efficient  
coordinates to access the core of  
the planet; I advised destroying  
the cities in the process to affirm  
our superiority. I will now beam  
down with the landing party to  
install the beacons for the tractor  
beam.

KIRK  
(to himself)  
Why did you need to get to the  
core?...

Kirk turns the recording off, sighs and rubs his forehead. Everything is still confusing, he will have to await Uhura and Scotty's return.

Spock signs off his reports and vacates his station, nodding at Kirk politely to say goodbye on his way to the turbolift.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Captain.

KIRK  
(barely pays attention)  
Yes, Mr. Spock...

He turns on a PADD to see blueprints of an unknown device planned to be installed on the Enterprise.

Kirk pinches the bridge of his nose and peers at the tiny text.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
(to himself)  
A reinforced tractor beam capable  
of hauling zero point eight Earth  
mass, an additional scanner system,  
and a tracking device, all in one?  
What were you going to catch?  
(to computer)  
Computer, is the device installed  
on Deck Twenty approved by  
Starfleet?

COMPUTER VOICE (TRANS.)  
Negative.

KIRK  
Explain the purpose of the  
installation.

COMPUTER VOICE (TRANS.)  
(beat)  
No information recorded.

KIRK  
Dammit.

The doors of the turbolift swish open: enter MARLENA.

Kirk glances up at the sound, and she smiles as soon as his gaze falls on her. She is drop dead gorgeous, just like in the original universe, but the way she presents herself here emphasizes this a lot better - strolling confidently as if she's just bought the entire ship.

She approaches Kirk and slides her hand over his shoulder and into his hair seductively.

Apparently, Kirk has a girlfriend in this scenario.

His reaction is instant: at least playing a lover of a woman he kind of knows is easier than a role of a ruthless dictator - even though Marlena and he are not exactly close, there's been a few times their shifts overlapped. Enough to take a gander at her personality.

MIRROR MARLENA  
How was the mission, darling?

She gives Kirk a quick kiss on the lips, and Kirk responds with a more passionate one, fully engrossed in his role.

For an instant, Marlena's eyes fly wide in clear surprise, but she smooths her expression into neutrality a moment  
later.

KIRK  
Don't worry about the mission,  
Marlena. Everything's under  
control.

MIRROR MARLENA  
And it couldn't have been any other  
way. Your shift's ended. Do you  
want us to go to your quarters or  
are you planning on working through  
Gamma again?

KIRK  
Sure, quarters sounds nice.

Kirk quickly figured out the best course of action is to just agree with whatever everyone here says. After all, the crew of the Enterprise has Kirk's complete trust in the original universe, and his counterpart must trust these officers to command a ship and know what's best for it as well - even if they do it in their own twisted way.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Sulu, you have the conn.

MIRROR SULU  
Yes, sir.

Kirk powers down all the PADDs and computers to hide his research from curious eyes, and disappears behind the turbolift doors with Marlena: several officers look after them in envy.

**14    INT. ISS ENTERPRISE - MIRROR    14**

The couple exits the turbolift on Deck 5, passing several crewmembers.

MIRROR MARLENA  
I have noticed you looking at  
Vulcan on star charts. Might I ask  
why? Have you received new orders  
from command already?  
(lowers voice)  
Or is it your new target?

Kirk smiles, pained. The Vulcan here is safe and sound, spinning merrily around 40 Eridani - something this universe doesn't deserve. Is it too much to ask to be able to take a piece of the alternate reality and transport it back to theirs?...

KIRK  
Oh, I just wanted to see it.  
(winks)  
Too many questions, darling. You  
know what curiosity did to the cat.

Marlena looks at the crewmembers who move past them, and back at Kirk, nodding in understanding: she thinks Kirk is wary of being overheard.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Of course I do. I will save the  
questions for the privacy of our  
bedroom.

An OFFICER passes them and salutes Kirk - the gesture he returns - and just as he is about to disappear into the end of the corridor like all the other passersby, he SWIRLS AROUND and SWINGS at Kirk, aiming a thin crystal dagger at his head.

Kirk ducks, fist flying into the attacker's stomach reflexively. The attacker snarls at Kirk and CHARGES IN. He seems to be a very good fighter, and Kirk misses a couple of punches from him and ends up with a split lip.

Kirk staggers backwards - the attacker draws the dagger again, only having eyes for Kirk - and Marlena uses his distraction to deliver a LIGHTNING-FAST BLOW, plunging a hypo-like weapon in him.

The dagger flies out, and she SMASHES it into pieces with the heel of her boot.

Satisfied with the outcome of the encounter, she throws a look of disgust at the man, the one usually reserved for a pile of trash.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Lame.  
(to Kirk, accusing)  
I can't believe you can be caught  
off guard so easily.

Kirk chooses not to comment on that. Instead he comments of the hypo-like instrument he recognizes from the Sickbay.

KIRK  
Did you take it from McCoy's  
office?

MIRROR MARLENA  
Why the accusing tone? I invented  
the formula, it's safe to assume  
every iteration of the poison  
belongs to me.

She tucks the hypo back under the belt, as if it was never there, and presses a button on the comm unit on the wall to summon a security officer. Then - a HUGE YAWN.

Instantly, Marlena clamps a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
M-my apologies, I'm just really  
tired... It's all shaken in the  
chem lab, the storm messed up all  
our equipment - I suspect someone  
must've used it as a cover to  
destroy my work. Spent all shift  
sorting everything out.

KIRK  
I'll see to it and administer  
proper punishment to whoever's  
responsible.

MIRROR MARLENA  
You have my gratitude, James.

Suddenly two SECURITY OFFICERS and Kyle the transporter technician come running in - stop dead when they see the body on the floor.

SECURITY OFFICER #1  
Miss Moreau, you summoned security-  
What happened here?!

MIRROR MARLENA  
I did your job, Jeremiah, that's  
what happened. You should've  
watched after the Captain.

SECURITY OFFICER #2  
I- I'm sorry, we weren't assigned  
to the bodyguard duty today-

MIRROR MARLENA  
Do we look like we care for your  
excuses? We just wanted to point  
out what a lousy job you're doing.

The officers shift their gazes to Kirk awkwardly.

KIRK  
Dismissed. Go back to your posts.

The two security officers back off, slowly and wistfully, but Kyle lingers, kinda hoping he will be praised for rushing in despite bodyguarding not being within the scope of his responsibilities. Marlena narrows her eyes at him.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Kyle, let's pretend for a moment  
that I want to be involved in your  
antics: what are YOU doing here?

MIRROR KYLE  
I wanted to help, of course! I had  
to make up for my horrible  
misconduct.  
(hopeful)  
...I'm still up for a promotion,  
right, sir? I was the FIRST ONE to  
answer the call, those two just  
followed me!

KIRK  
Sure. One day you might just make  
officer, and maybe even Captain.

Kyle has stars in his eyes: such high praise from his idol! Oh yeah, he can definitely imagine himself as Captain!!

MIRROR KYLE  
Really, sir?!

Unexpected, Kirk PUNCHES him, and he slumps against the wall, disoriented.

Kirk wipes the blood off his lip.

KIRK  
Not on my ship.

Marlena laughs - a melodic, cheerful, incredibly fake sound - and nods at the security officers as she and Kirk resume their stride down the corridor.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Gentlemen.

Kirk is lucky that so far he managed to imitate his counterpart's behavior, and all the weirdness was ignored due to him taking advantage of the other Kirk's reputation.

Somewhere around this time Kirk realizes that being born and raised in this universe, prepared for its survival of the fittest principle from the very beginning makes even the youngest enlisted crewmember more skilled than anyone from the landing party.

**15    INT. KIRK'S QUARTERS - MIRROR    15**

Marlena and Kirk enter, but as soon as the doors close, Marlena's demeanor changes.

Her flirty smile disappears, and she becomes more professional, stepping away from Kirk immediately as she programs the replicator for a mug of coffee.

Kirk feigns confidence, as if he's been living in this room his entire life, and sits on the desk.

KIRK  
So, what are our plans?

Marlena raises one eyebrow in a fairly good imitation of Spock and hands the mug to Kirk.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Personally, I wish to finish some  
reading. Professor T'Kari has  
published a new article about  
RNA-guided genome editing - you  
should check it out too, by the  
way, fascinating material... As for  
you, your plans are a mystery to  
me, as usual.

Kirk frowns - this world can't catch a break with throwing mysteries and illogical behaviors at him. Wasn't her intention to spend an evening together?...

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
Just like your plan with the  
Halkans. I have no idea what kind  
of gain you hope to gather by  
postponing the fire.

There is a pause, during which Kirk realizes Marlena expects an honest reply to her concerns. She is expecting to be treated like an equal.

KIRK  
I have my reasons.

MIRROR MARLENA  
(beat)  
Of course you do. I simply thought  
that we were in this together, and  
as a woman who did half of the  
calculations I was entitled to  
being informed of the change of  
plans.  
(backtracks)  
...Meaning no disrespect, Captain.

Marlena touches a metal patch on her neck subconsciously: it holds the memories of what insubordination can result in.

Realizing he is acting suspicious in Marlena's eyes, Kirk needs to fix the situation. He smiles enigmatically, as if telling a secret.

KIRK  
I will tell you in good time.

MIRROR MARLENA  
(mostly to herself)  
And tonight is not a good time. I  
get it. ...I suppose.  
(beat)  
Just be careful, James - Starfleet  
WILL be after you once they hear  
about this - if you ask me, Mr.  
Sulu seemed eager to report  
misconduct, especially after being  
left in charge.

KIRK  
I am not afraid of Mr. Sulu.

MIRROR MARLENA  
I know you are not. But Starfleet  
command isn't on the Enterprise,  
you can't deal with them the same  
way you do with the rest of the  
crew - not now, at least - and  
that's _exactly_ why I'm worried  
about postponing the fire...

Marlena sighs and shakes her head, knowing she has no chance of persuading Kirk to do something he doesn't want, and  
then--

MIRROR SPOCK  
Captain.

Kirk falls off the desk, the coffee splashes right on his hands; he hasn't noticed Spock standing behind him, as if he materialized out of thin air.

KIRK  
Holy shit, Spock! Don't sneak up on  
me!!

Which is weird, Kirk's sure the entrance was always within his visual field...

Spock steadies Kirk as he regains his balance and shakes his coffee-burnt hand, and tilts his head.

MIRROR SPOCK  
My apologies. Dismissed,  
Lieutenant.

KIRK  
(wants to regain some  
semblance of dignity)  
I was under the impression that I  
was the Captain? I am deciding who  
is dismissed and when.

Marlena and Spock exchange a disbelieving look. Spock gives Marlena a tiniest eyebrow lift; Marlena's smile is cryptic but, for the first time, GENUINE.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Of course. There's no other Captain  
but you, sir.

She puts a new mug of steaming coffee on the desk and walks away, the door slides close after her.

Kirk watches her leave, unsure if this should be considered mutiny. That's why he doesn't notice Spock is not just moved closer, he is invading his PERSONAL SPACE, looking at him with concern.

MIRROR SPOCK  
(significantly gentler)  
You are acting strange today, Jim.  
I have overheard Marlena warning  
you about Starfleet command and I  
must admit to expressing similar  
concerns. Is there something about  
the mission you could not tell in  
front of the crew? Something you  
need to shield even _me_  from?

Any response Kirk was about to produce dies, because Spock takes one of Kirk's hands between both of his - looks at the coffee burn - and intertwines their fingers, pressing their index and middle ones together.

Even if Kirk didn't know the cultural significance of the gesture, it's still very intimate-

And yes, out of all the events that happened today, this is the MOST SHOCKING.

MIRROR SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Jim?-

Kirk stops being shocked for long enough to remember that Spock is a touch telepath who currently has free access to his emotions. Kirk jerks his hand away and steps back.

Wrong move.

This is a HIGHLY unusual response for Kirk's counterpart and Spock is instantly suspicious and shifts into attack mode.

He extends a hand towards Kirk's face.

MIRROR SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Jim, show me your thoughts.

Kirk PANICS - the mind meld will reveal all his secrets, he has to save his crew, has to escape - it's a split second decision to SWING at Spock, even though he knows it's futile.

Spock parries the blow easily and reaches towards Kirk's temple. Kirk sees it and gathers all his strength to barrel into Spock and SLAM him against the wall - does everything to keep Spock's hands away from his face.

Now there's clear determination in Spock's eyes. He is not holding back anymore - he grabs Kirk's wrists in a one-handed grip and TWISTS them - Kirk yelps in pain--

\--and then in panic, because Spock's free hand presses to his meld points, and there's no way out - SCREEN TO WHITE--

CUT TO:

**16    INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM - PRIME    16**

SUBTITLE: THREE HOURS AGO

KIRK, SCOTTY, MCCOY, and UHURA from the alternate reality materialize on the transporter pad. The latter three appear unaffected, but Kirk is visibly shaken by the unstable transportation. He takes a moment to come to his senses, shaking his head and rubbing a finger against his temple.

Kyle steps away from the controls, presses a hand to his chest, and bows his head in relief, which Kirk mistakes for a sloppily executed salute.

KYLE  
I'm so glad you're okay, sir-

Kirk ignores him and marches out of the room with the rest of the landing party in tow.

**17    INT. USS ENTERPRISE - PRIME    17**

Kirk's expression grows more and more disgruntled as he takes in the glaring differences like the lack of guards and changed uniforms: clearly something is wrong, although he doesn't suspect it's a parallel universe yet - people simply don't jump to such conclusions, even people like Kirk.

Uhura, McCoy, and Scotty exchange looks but don't voice their guesses or suspicions, at least not in front of Kirk - they're too intimidated by him and know he prefers to work alone and doesn't share opinions freely.

MIRROR KIRK  
Uhura! Find Mr. Sulu and ask him if  
there was a security breach. Report  
with the names of people  
responsible so that I can  
administer proper punishment.

MIRROR UHURA  
Yes, sir.

MIRROR KIRK  
McCoy, Scott - resume your posts.  
Report for any deviations in your  
divisions.

All three nod and leave in different directions.

For several long moments Kirk looks around, rubbing his temple again to get rid of the forming headache (something feels wrong in his mind...) - puzzled, but mostly on edge about a potential disaster - and then presses a touch screen to slide the doors of the turbolift open.

Kirk is ready to enter, when-

SPOCK (O.S.)  
Captain!

Spock enters the frame, walking briskly - obviously, he hurried to make sure the landing party is safe. Both enter the turbolift.

**18    INT. TURBOLIFT - PRIME    18**

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
(to computer)  
Bridge.

Just as Spock turns to Kirk, ready to ask a question, Kirk finishes inspecting him from head to toe and laughs.

MIRROR KIRK  
Alright, Spock, what are you  
playing at?

SPOCK  
...Playing, Captain?

Kirk takes Spock's chin and tilts Spock's head left and right for a better look.

How very odd. Spock doesn't back off though.

MIRROR KIRK  
Yeah, you shaved and disposed of  
all the bodyguards for some reason  
\- is this your idea of a welcome  
back surprise, to celebrate our  
plans finally amounting to  
something? Is this why you're  
shielding, not to spoil the climax?  
And what's up with these uniforms?

Spock looks at Kirk, 100% confused, trying to figure out the reason for this weirdness - especially the mention of SHIELDING of all things - and finally makes Kirk lower his hand.

SPOCK  
Captain, you assured me the  
negotiations went well, yet your  
unusual behavior indicates that you  
are under some kind of...  
influence.

MIRROR KIRK  
...negotiations, huh.  
(beat, thinks through  
options quickly; bright  
smile)  
Relax, Spock, I'm just messing with  
you.

He pats Spock's shoulder. Perfectly friendly demeanor.

SPOCK  
(not entirely convinced)  
I see. Human humor.

The turbolift chimes and the doors open to reveal-

**19    INT. BRIDGE - PRIME     19**

Kirk takes in every detail, every difference, and his gaze lingers on Sulu in command golds, who glances at Uhura occasionally. The decision is made.

MIRROR KIRK  
Actually, Mr. Spock, I'm quite  
shaken up by the transporter  
accident. I should visit our good  
doctor in Sickbay for a routine  
check-up. Continue with your duties  
\- you have the conn.

SPOCK  
(exiting the turbolift)  
Of course, Captain.

Kirk makes a discreet sign to Uhura, who is sitting unnaturally rigid at her station. She nods in response and picks up a PADD - it is assumed the communication between the intruders will be done non-verbally from now on.

The turbolift leaves with Kirk; at the same time Spock approaches Uhura.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Greetings, Lieutenant. Are you  
experiencing any complications  
after the accident?

MIRROR UHURA  
(flatly, typing rapidly)  
Of course not, Commander.

SPOCK  
Captain went to the Sickbay,  
perhaps you should follow his  
example. If not for a medical  
procedure, then to witness the  
extraordinary incident of Captain  
willingly submitting himself to  
Doctor McCoy's examination.

The joke attempt falls flat: Uhura closes her eyes in exasperation.

MIRROR UHURA  
If I wanted to go to the Sickbay, I  
would do so without prompting, sir.

SPOCK  
Certainly. As you were, Lieutenant.

Taken aback by Uhura's hostility, Spock moves to go to the Captain's chair nonetheless - but then he sees the text on Uhura's screen.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Is there a reason as to why you are  
looking into the history of the  
orders from Starfleet command?

MIRROR UHURA  
I am a Communications officer. I am  
reviewing today's mission  
parameters. Do I really have to  
explain my motivation for doing my  
job?

Spock wants to suggest Uhura visits the Sickbay one more time - but he is interrupted by Marlena approaching.

MARLENA  
(handing Spock a PADD)  
Commander Spock, if I may... The  
first analysis of the interference  
have just came in from Lab Four,  
you wanted to see it.

Spock looks away from Uhura reluctantly.

SPOCK  
Thank you, Lieutenant Moreau.

**20    EXT. HALKA - PLANET SURFACE - MIRROR    20**

Scotty and Uhura huddle close, just outside the Council Hall. Seismic activity shakes the planet again, and they grab each other for balance.

Uhura opens her communicator, while Scotty looks out for their surroundings in case another piece of debris decides to smash them.

UHURA  
Uhura to Kirk. Come in, Captain.

A beat - she looks at Scotty in silent worry, then pages McCoy.

UHURA (CONT'D)  
Uhura to McCoy.

**21    INT. SICKBAY - MIRROR    21**

McCoy looks over the table, picks up and inspects several instruments at random, including a loaded hypospray, while mumbling to himself.

MCCOY  
Nothing makes a lick of sense - I  
won't be surprised if this hypo is  
loaded with poison...

A FIGURE moves in the corner of the office. It glides soundlessly and steps into the light behind McCoy's back, revealed to be MIRROR CHRISTINE CHAPEL. She is wearing a medical tunic (like McCoy's) over long-sleeved uniform and has two stripes of a Lieutenant Commander.

A small silver dagger slides out of Chapel's sleeve. She raises the dagger, eyes trained on McCoy's neck -- just as his communicator chirps - Uhura's voice comes in.

McCoy turns towards the communicator to accept the call, just in time -- WHOOSH -- the dagger barely misses his neck, slicing his cheek instead.

McCoy gasps and his hand flies to protect his face immediately, as he stumbles and PIVOTS on his heel -- just in time to dodge another stab aimed at his throat.

UHURA (O.S., COMM)  
Leonard, are you there?

McCoy rolls over the table to get away from the dagger, not caring about grace of his movements, and is shocked to see the attacker is Chapel.

MCCOY  
Christine!! What the hell, I get  
that I ain't got no friends here,  
but--

SCOTTY (O.S., COMM)  
Leonard?-

Chapel CRASHES the communicator, cutting Scotty's voice.

McCoy grabs a hypospray and uses it to block Chapel's next attack. Metal against metal makes a cringeworthy sound.

MIRROR CHAPEL  
Friends?! Hah, Kyle was right, you  
really are drugged! I do wonder who  
managed to do it; you've countered  
every single drug I slipped in your  
food...

Chapel smacks the hypo out of McCoy's hand, and he holds up a tricorder like a shield - but Chapel's knife smashes it into smithereens, slicing a cut in the thin tunic.

MCCOY  
You tried to drug me?!

MIRROR CHAPEL  
Obviously! How else would I get rid  
of you? But now I figured it's time  
for a more direct approach.

Chapel talks while showering McCoy with precise hits, backing him in a corner. McCoy's actions are all defense, he throws everything he can grab at Chapel, unwilling to attack - but even the most forceful defense tactics have no effect on Chapel.

MIRROR CHAPEL (CONT'D)  
You're the last step on my way of  
becoming CMO - looks like today's  
my lucky day!

MCCOY  
Last step -- You killed someone  
before?!

Chapel throws McCoy bodily on his desk, holds him down-

MIRROR CHAPEL  
Boy, you really are out of your  
mind. Did you think Boyce and Puri  
simply disappeared like Kirk's  
enemies?

-McCoy sees the acid spot and knows it has weakened the construction - hits it with an elbow and the desk crumbles down under their collective weight.

He get on his feet, but this Chapel is a proficient fighter and has him in vice-like grip, backed into a corner, blade glistening menacingly in cold fluorescent lights.

MIRROR CHAPEL (CONT'D)  
Commander Chapel, the one who  
killed Leonard McCoy. I'll become a  
legend! If only someone could see  
my glorious moment-

McCoy draws his fists - a flimsy defense he doesn't want to use, but he won't stay helpless.

CUT TO:

**22    INT. KIRK'S QUARTERS - MIRROR    22**

CLOSE UP on Kirk's face - panting, eyes unfocused, he has just emerged from the mind meld.

Camera PULLS BACK and we see Spock's blade pressed to his throat.

MIRROR SPOCK  
You are an imposter. Who sent you,  
was it Paris? You will answer me!

KIRK  
I wasn't- Nobody sent me, it was an  
accident, there was an  
interference, and we switched  
places with your people - you  
must've seen it in my mind!

It was just a test in a search for truth in case this Kirk knows how to tamper with his memories - Spock senses honesty and releases him, hiding the blade on his belt, and Kirk clutches his throat - why do Spocks always have to go for THIS part of his body?

The front door opens, and Marlena busts in, followed by two Vulcan BODYGUARDS, all brandishing phasers in battle stations.

MIRROR MARLENA  
I heard fighting - are you  
alright?! Should I call security?

Spock stands unruffled, as Kirk awaits the command for his execution, looking over his opponents and calculating the most effective means of fighting.

However, he is surprised to hear Spock say --

MIRROR SPOCK  
We are well, this was a false  
alarm. However, the Captain  
requires to be undisturbed at this  
time, and you will grant it by  
refraining from accessing his  
quarters unauthorized. You are  
dismissed. Lieutenant, I will speak  
to you in your quarters.

The bodyguards comply without another word. Marlena lingers for a moment - there's a whirlwind of questions on her mind, but she wisely decides not to voice any of them for the time being, and, casting one last concerned look at Spock, leaves as well.

Spock approaches the front door and types in some codes, sealing it.

MIRROR SPOCK  
(without looking at Kirk)  
You will stay here.

He opens his communicator. This can't lead to anything good, so Kirk starts moving--

MIRROR SPOCK  
Mr. Sulu, you will apprehend and  
neutralize Dr. McCoy, Lieutenants  
Uhura and Scott. Spock out-

KIRK  
No!

\--Kirk KNOCKS the communicator out of Spock's hand, but this time Spock doesn't care enough to start a fight. This Kirk is a naive weak human, so Spock merely watches the communicator fly down impassively.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Do whatever you want with ME, but I  
won't let you touch a hair on their  
heads.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Cease your emotionalism. I asked to  
neutralize them instead of killing  
them to allow me to analyze this  
phenomenon.

Kirk moves to hit him again - Spock simply grabs Kirk around the middle and flips him over the couch easily, like he's a rag doll. In an undignified display, Kirk tumbles face-down on the floor in a heap of limbs, while Spock picks his communicator up.

MIRROR SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Stay here. I will not let you ruin  
everything the real Jim Kirk worked  
for.

And before Kirk could say anything, he disappears through a hidden door that slides into place and becomes a part of the wall, as if it was never there.

KIRK  
(mocking)  
The REAL Jim Kirk.

He reaches towards his belt - CRAP! Spock took his communicator when he flipped him.

**23     EXT. HALKA - PLANET SURFACE - MIRROR    23**

In the aftermath of a suddenly interrupted communication, Uhura and Scotty exchange worried glances.

SCOTTY  
God, I hope he didn't get into any  
trouble... Page someone from the  
alternate reality crew, we need to  
beam up at once.

Beat, beat - and finally, a reply comes through.

MIRROR SPOCK (O.S.)  
Spock here.

UHURA  
Commander Spock, landing party  
requesting a beam up.

MIRROR SPOCK (O.S.)  
Acknowledged.

A few seconds later the transporter's light envelops them and we CUT TO:

**24    INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM - MIRROR    24**

As soon as Uhura and Scotty materialize they are greeted by security's phasers pointing right at their foreheads. Spock is standing among them calmly, hands behind his back.

Uhura and Scotty are tense, calculating possibilities of escape - but alas, there are none. They're completely surrounded.

SCOTTY  
(raises hands)  
Oh, brilliant.

**25    INT. KIRK'S QUARTERS - MIRROR    25**

With no means of leaving the quarters Kirk paces, ruffling through the room in search for weapons.

He opens all the drawers of the desk, throwing a stack of PADDs, wrappers, wires, and other rubbish out. He also knocks a bunch of trophies off the display, not searching anymore as much as taking childish pleasure in ruining the room of a tyrannical jerk with his face.

There is a lirpa displayed on the wall - the sharp blade looks promising - but as soon as Kirk takes it, he drops it with a groan. It's inhumanly heavy.

He checks the bathroom, but, unlike the original universe, it's private, not adjoined to Spock's quarters.

Growing impatient with each step, Kirk finally reaches the spot where Spock disappeared and slams a palm into the wall in frustration - and to his surprise a hidden control panel reacts to the touch: lights up and scans his handprint.

COMPUTER VOICE  
Access denied. Enter First  
Officer's access code.

Kirk swears; of course Spock blocked the exit. However it does give him an idea: he inspects the other blank patches of walls in hopes of discovering another trap door.

KIRK  
C'mon, evil me, I'm sure you have  
more than one secret entrance...

He presses a hand to an inconspicuous plain surface near his bunk, and bingo! It lights up with a similar control panel.

The handprint is scanned, and this time with soft whirring and clunking the wall parts to reveal a dark alcove.

White light flickers on and illuminates a MASSIVE CONSOLE with four screens: two on top of each other in the center, one on each side. It's shape and functionality looks exactly the same as the helm console on the bridge - minus thescreens.

Kirk traces his fingertips over the controls carefully, andsettles in a chair strangely similar the Captain's chair.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
(to himself)  
Huh, I wonder what this is...

He figures out the interface pretty quickly - he's a genius, after all - and activates the device. The top screen displays moving ghost-like silhouettes in a blank space, and the screen below it turns those silhouettes into a high-quality video.

ON SCREEN

Kirk scrolls through the feed looking at random crewmembers - it seems that this strange surveillance covers every corner of the Enterprise and can observe a person from any distance and any angle with no restrictions: there is no way this can be a camera, he noticed nothing but Starfleet-issued recoding software embedded in the Enterprise's rooms. The technology is beyond everything he's ever seen.

On other screens, Kirk sees various menus and functions and notices a "locate a target" command.

RESUME SCENE

Both concerned for his friends and wanting to test the technology Kirk utilizes it.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Locate Lieutenant Uhura and  
Commander- uh, Lieutenant Scott.

The image on the main screen switches to the brig, while  the left screen displays profiles of the named officers.

Kirk starts, seeing Scotty and Uhura being shoved behind the force field of a cell and shouting at their captors - although the device produces no sound.

After locating the targets the software has placed a highlight on each found figure and a menu popped up on the right screen - but Kirk doesn't inspect what's written there, he is worried about McCoy's fate.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
(in haste)  
Locate Doctor McCoy!

Reacts, seeing the scene we saw earlier - Chapel brandishing a knife, relishing in her superiority, and backing McCoy into a corner.

Immediately Kirk flies to the door, trying to pry it open - but it won't budge, he has to act quickly -- so he goes back to the station and after a frantic inspection he sees the menu on the right screen.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Target: Christine Chapel!

The highlight changes to Chapel. Words appear: DISINTEGRATE THE TARGET?

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Shit, no, no disintegration - make  
the target stop attacking Doctor  
McCoy!

A beat - computer processes - and new words appear: TRANQUILIZE THE TARGET?

KIRK (CONT'D)  
YES!!

CUT TO SICKBAY

where Chapel goes down as if zapped with invisible electric shock - McCoy stumbles away from her, shocked and panting, not letting his guard down.

But no matter what the circumstances are, McCoy's top priority is always the health of other people: he approaches Chapel slowly, checks her pulse manually, and then turns a tricorder on to monitor her vitals. Satisfied with her condition, he arranges her on a biobed, and only then pockets Chapel's knife and takes out a communicator.

McCoy pages each member of the landing party one after another - while checking his own wounds and swallowing some pills to counteract the possible infections - but, of course, none of his crewmates have their communicators and his attempts are fruitless.

MCCOY  
McCoy to Uhura - Come in, Uhura -  
Crap! McCoy to Scott -  
(beat, no answer)  
McCoy to Kirk -

Still no answer. McCoy drums his fingers in impatience.

MCCOY (CONT'D)  
I leave you alone for a second-  
what the blazes is going on!

**26    INT. ISS ENTERPRISE - MIRROR    26**

McCoy sprints through the Enterprise, shoving people out of his way and receiving bewildered looks.

Several SECURITY OFFICERS look after him and whip out communicators, but McCoy is gone too quickly for them to do anything. One reaches out-

MCCOY (CONT'D)  
OUT OF MY WAY!

The officers are too terrified to cross furious McCoy's path.

He reaches Kirk's quarters and bangs at the door.

MCCOY (CONT'D)  
Jim, are you there?!

Kirk presses an ear to the door and shouts so that McCoy would hear him.

KIRK  
YES! The door is sealed, I can't  
hack the lock from my side - can  
you bust me out?

MCCOY  
I'm not a goddamn technician-

KIRK  
It's okay, I'll walk you through  
it! See the keypad? Use something  
sharp to open it up and reach the  
circuit plate.

McCoy uses Chapel's knife to do what he's told.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
You don't happen to have a taser on  
you, do you?

MCCOY  
Oh yeah, sure, let me check this  
skinsuit's pockets -- well butter  
my ass and call me a biscuit, here  
it is, it's right next to a  
printer!! Oh look, there's also a  
vacuum cleaner!!!

KIRK  
No need for the attitude, Bones. A  
taser would've made everything  
quicker, that's all... Alright  
then, we're gonna overload the  
voltage; wait a second.

Kirk lifts the lirpa and SMASHES it into the bulkhead next to the door. Pieces of plastic fall down; he sorts through multitude of revealed wires and circuits to disconnect the intruder alarm: this way their procedure won't alert the security.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Okay, I'm ready. Now find the fuse  
board, get the neutral conductor  
and short it out with the second  
phase conductor-  
(basically sensing  
McCoy's annoyed  
expression behind the  
door)  
-look for a little grey box with a  
bunch of colored wires, cut the  
blue one and the green one and  
connect them.

The lights in Kirk's cabin flicker and turn off momentarily - the voltage was overloaded and everything turned off, and then went back online automatically. In that split second of no power Kirk pushes the door open manually.

Not expecting this, McCoy stumbles into Kirk and the latter pulls him inside-

**27    INT. KIRK'S QUARTERS - MIRROR     27**

-the relative safety of the room. Kirk takes McCoy's knife and sticks it between the door and the frame to prevent it from sealing again.

Without preamble, McCoy starts telling his story, adrenaline botching his words.

MCCOY  
Out of all people to attack me, I  
expected Cristine to be the last,  
even here! What on Earth could have  
happened in this universe to turn  
the finest woman alive into someone  
who is proud to have tried to  
poison me? She really knows how to  
handle that knife- honestly, I have  
no idea what happened- I mean sure,  
I looked up the history of the  
Empire and we screwed up the first  
contact- What the fresh hell is  
this?!

McCoy's speech comes to a halt as they approach the surveillance station, and McCoy gapes at the screen where Chapel's unconscious body still lies in Sickbay.

KIRK  
I have no idea, but that's how I  
got you out - it sees everyone on  
the ship and can kill and  
incapacitate anyone I wish.

McCoy eyes the device warily.

MCCOY  
Wow. That's...

McCoy trails off, not knowing how to put into words the horrifying feeling creeping on him as he understands the implications of this device's existence in Kirk's quarters combined with Chapel's words.

Not that Kirk needs any verbal description to understand.

KIRK  
I know.

Kirk starts scrolling through the Enterprise to show the device's capabilities and lands in the brig, where Uhura and Scotty are arguing with three SECURITY GUARDS.

ON SCREEN

Spock and Marlena stand next to them with identical poses and expressionless faces - they might as well be siblings. They are consulting some unfamiliar equipment, presumably scanning Uhura and Scotty to find the reason for the transportation, as Spock said.

RESUME SCENE

MCCOY  
(pointing at Marlena)  
I definitely know her...

KIRK  
Lieutenant Marlena Moreau.

MCCOY  
(snaps his fingers)  
Ah, right! Last month, auroral  
plague. I would've cured it a lot  
faster if the stubborn kid came to  
me the moment she got the symptoms,  
but nooo, she had to stay holed up  
in the labs to try inventing her  
own medicine instead...

Spock and Marlena exchange final words with security and leave. The three guards stay behind.

KIRK  
Alright, let's try this...

This time Kirk selects his targets manually via a touchscreen, and presses "Yes" when the question "Tranquilize the target?" appears. The guards fall down one by one; McCoy whistles, impressed.

ON SCREEN, Scotty and Uhura share a look - confused, but not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Scotty starts looking around the cell to find a way to break out.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
(standing up)  
We have to go now, Spock can come  
to this deck any minute. If he sees  
the busted panel...

MCCOY  
SPOCK was the one who locked you  
in?!

KIRK  
Yes. He knows, Bones - he melded  
with me and read my mind.

McCoy is the first to exit, peeking in the corridor to check if it's empty.

MCCOY  
(to himself)  
I knew damn telepaths would be the  
end of us.

KIRK  
Let's go get them before the  
security wakes up. I have no idea  
how long this thing lasts.

Covering each others' backs, they slip into the corridor.

**28    INT. BRIDGE - PRIME     28**

Spock reviews reports about the interference in the Captain's chair. Marlena mans the science station.

CHRISTINE CHAPEL enters: we see what she's supposed to be like - a collected, classy woman. In this universe she is ranked Lieutenant and has title of a Doctor.

She loiters near the closed turbolift doors, uncertain whether she made the right choice by coming to the bridge.

Spock glances at her. Once. Twice.

Clearly she needs to be prompted.

SPOCK  
Doctor Chapel, is there a reason  
for you to be away from your post  
during Alpha shift?

CHAPEL  
Doctor McCoy has asked me to allow  
him some privacy while he examines  
Captain Kirk and Commander Scott.

SPOCK  
Is there a reason to arrive on the  
bridge specifically?

CHAPEL  
(uncomfortable)  
Well, it's- Sorry, Commander, it's  
going to sound really silly-  
(pause)  
You know what, nevermind.

SPOCK  
State your reasoning, Doctor.

UHURA listens to the conversation tensely. Now would be a good time to excuse herself and leave, but she was entrusted with an important task of being Kirk's field agent, so she stays to overhear.

Chapel sighs and closes her eyes, prepared to be accused of emotionalism.

CHAPEL  
Doctor McCoy is behaving strangely.  
He usually asks for my assistance  
when there are multiple people to  
be examined, but it's like he  
doesn't trust me- Sorry, Mr. Spock.  
Like I said, it's silly. I should  
probably get going.

And sure, in any other situation Spock would blame emotional human behavior, but he's already witnessed deviations in Uhura and Kirk: insignificant on their own, yet creating a pattern put together.

SPOCK  
Stay, Doctor.

The communicator in the Captain's chair chirps and Spock answers it.

Sounds of beats and shouting from the tiny speaker flood the bridge immediately.

Spock edges away from the communicator.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Spock here.

The voice on the other end is dangerously close to crying and is barely audible over the sounds of Metallica's ALL NIGHTMARE LONG playing in the background.

ENGINEER (O.S.)  
Commander, this is Engineering Deck  
Ten... We have a tiny problem  
here... Could you please, PLEASE  
ask Jaylah to turn the music off?!  
She won't listen to us and won't  
tell us how she hacked into the  
sound system controls, and everyone  
in Section C got a migraine. I'm  
pretty sure the ceiling will  
crumble soon, if not the entire  
ship-

SPOCK  
Acknowledged. I will be there.

Chapel is instantly in her doctor mode.

CHAPEL  
Oh no...

SPOCK  
Do you have a particular insight  
into the situation, Doctor?

CHAPEL  
Yes, I worked with Jaylah for a  
while to help her adapt to the new  
environment, and I know her coping  
mechanisms. If she turns the sound  
up to the dangerous levels it means  
she is seriously stressed about  
something... Can I come with you to  
assist her?

SPOCK  
(standing up)  
Certainly. Mr. Sulu, you have the  
conn.

**29    INT. ENGINEERING - PRIME    29**

The door to the Deck Ten slides open, and Chapel covers her ears instantly - she doesn't like the prospect of becoming deaf (like some of the engineers' dazed looks suggest they already did).

Covering one ear, Spock turns a terminal on with a free hand and with a couple of complicated codes shuts the music down, bringing blessed silence, automatically becoming a patron saint of Deck Ten. At least five officers want to kiss him right now.

Jaylah glares at him but continues tinkering with a broken escape pod Scotty got her to use for scraps.

Chapel approaches her and lays a calm hand on her shoulder.

CHAPEL  
Jaylah, what's wrong?

Jaylah keeps her eyes fixed on the pod's surface and violently rips a piece of metal coating off. If anyone other then Chapel, who's become her friend over the process of recovery, asked her, she wouldn't have uttered a word. But now, she says--

JAYLAH  
I thought Mr. Scott was my friend -  
he said I was like a sister to him  
\- and now he just... ignores me,  
like I don't exist! I wanted to ask  
him about new transporter upgrades,  
and he looked at me, like...  
Like... He doesn't know who I am.

Chapel doesn't know what Scotty's deal is - frankly, it just seems so out of character for him - but she feels the need to impart advice anyway to help Jaylah, who in some ways is still a lost child inside, afraid of reverting back to not having anything but herself.

CHAPEL  
Perhaps you need to give him space.  
Sometimes when an accident happens,  
people need to accept that on their  
own, and only then they'll consider  
help from others.

JAYLAH  
On Halka, you think something bad  
happened?...

CHAPEL  
I don't know. There was a  
transporter malfunction, it could  
have been just a rough ride.  
(beat)  
Let me help you with that. Explain  
how those transporter upgrades  
work.

Chapel stands by Jaylah's side; although she doesn't understand a thing about the mechanics, she knows Jaylah needs to talk to someone to distract herself, and  
complicated engineering problems is a perfect topic for this.

While Chapel comforts Jaylah, Spock watches as Scotty enters Engineering and gets to work immediately: he works efficiently, without pausing to make comments or crack a joke. On the screen closest to him there are blueprints of a tractor beam emitter.

A theory forming in his mind, Spock turns a terminal on again.

SPOCK  
(to the terminal)  
First Officer access code  
Tango-Five-India-Alpha-Six. Locate  
Captain Kirk.

COMPUTER VOICE  
Captain Kirk is on Observation Deck  
One.

Ensuring Chapel and Jaylah are too preoccupied to notice him, Spock exits.

**30    INT. OBSERVATION DECK - PRIME     30**

Kirk is standing alone with his hands on a PADD, lost in thought, looking at the planet taking up most of the view in the enormous window. The lights are dimmed; the only light source is the planet and the PADD illuminating Kirk's face in sharp artificial colors.

SPOCK  
Captain.

Kirk doesn't start: of course he heard the footsteps. A lifetime in the mirrorverse makes one attuned to the tiniest sounds.

He turns slowly, his expression placid, non-threatening.

MIRROR KIRK  
Mr. Spock. You decided to join me?

Spock approaches to stand by his side.

SPOCK  
I believe there is a problem, sir.  
I am concerned about behavioral  
deviations displayed by the landing  
party after their return from the  
surface, particularly Lieutenant  
Uhura and Commander Scott.

Kirk frowns at the sound of their names - he is going to have a word about discretion with them later.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
(beat)  
I need you to tell me the truth  
about what happened on Halka.

MIRROR KIRK  
I've already told you what you need  
to know. The rest is none of your  
concern, Spock.

Spock watches him intently, yet Kirk still doesn't look his way.

SPOCK  
Anything that affects this ship's  
safety is my concern, and it should  
be yours as well. Logically, you  
must understand the need to make  
the landing party, including  
yourself, go through a full  
physical and psychological  
evaluation.

Kirk sighs, eyes closing momentarily.

MIRROR KIRK  
Okay.

He moves around Spock, standing behind him, pointing at the window to divert his attention elsewhere.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
Look at this planet, Spock. What do  
you see?

Spock looks at Halka closely, seeing nothing out of ordinary, so he searches harder.

Behind him, Kirk looks faintly regretful because of what he is about to do and silently takes out a PHASER.

SPOCK  
I see a class M planet, twelve  
point eight thousand kilometers in  
diameter, approximate age five  
billion-

WHAM!!

Kirk SLAMS a handle of the phaser at the back of Spock's head; he hits the glass and slumps like a bag of potatoes.

Kirk looks at him for a bit, and leaves, sealing the door.

**31    INT. OBSERVATION DECK - PRIME - HOURS LATER     31**

An unknown amount of time has passed: there is no way to determine in the endless night.

Lights on the deck are 100% now.

From Spock's POV the surroundings slowly shift from blurred to focused; we see Chapel bent over him, inspecting him with a medical tricorder.

Third person POV - Spock sits up and winces, leaving stains of blood on the floor behind.

We see a thin silver chain peeking out of the uniform's collar, but Spock hides it quickly.

Chapel helps Spock sit up, while wiping the blood off the back of his head and fixing the injury with a dermal  
regenerator.

CHAPEL  
Easy, easy, you got a nasty wound  
here... I had to use my Medical  
Officer override code to get  
inside... What happened, Mr. Spock?

Spock shakes his head; a theory is already formed, but he doesn't want to voice it just yet.

He moves to get up, but Chapel pushes him back into sitting position with surprising strength. She's a kind and sweet romantic, yes, but also vicious when it concerns someone else's health.

CHAPEL (CONT'D)  
Oh no you don't, Mister! You've got  
half of your head blown up, you're  
not standing up, and you're  
definitely NOT fit for duty!

SPOCK  
A crude exaggeration tendency for  
which you have undoubtedly  
assimilated from Doctor McCoy. I  
would be unfit for duty if these  
were normal circumstances, however,  
they are not.

Chapel snaps the dermal regenerator shut and opens her mouth to argue--

Suddenly we hear a GASP.

MARLENA (O.S.)  
Oh my god!!

Through the open doorway we see Marlena stopped dead on her tracks mid-movement.

MARLENA (CONT'D)  
Commander, are you alright?!

SPOCK  
You should be at the Science  
station, Lieutenant.

MARLENA  
(shrugs)  
The Alpha shift is over and the  
Captain relieved me.

She waves at someone down the corridor.

MARLENA (CONT'D)  
Mr. Sulu, over here!!

SPOCK  
Indeed? And Lieutenant Sulu-

MARLENA  
Also relieved, as well as the rest  
of the Alpha shift bridge crew.  
(beat, realization  
dawning)  
...Well, except for Miss Uhura.

SPOCK  
I see.

Sulu appears behind Marlena.

SULU  
Commander, we were looking  
everywhere for you!  
(sees blood on Spock's  
uniform)  
...What happened?

SPOCK  
Why were you searching for me?

SULU  
Ensign Kyle was found dead.

Just when we thought the day couldn't get any worse.

Chapel reacts - this is the first time she hears about this - looks at Marlena for confirmation; Marlena nods grimly.

SPOCK  
Full report, Lieutenant.

SULU  
Yes, sir. When the Alpha shift crew  
was about to go on lunch break and  
call for replacements, Captain came  
in and relieved all stations, said  
he'll take over for the Beta shift  
as well. We didn't really suspect  
anything strange - we heard what  
Captain said about postponing  
negotiations till tomorrow, giving  
the Halkans time to think, so I was  
kind of glad for a break actually,  
it gave me more time to work in the  
botany labs - the storm messed  
everything up, we lost so many  
Magirian samples... And then I got  
a call from Yeoman Rand - she said  
she couldn't access the bridge,  
then I got a report about  
unauthorized transporter use-  
(shows a PADD with the  
transporter log)  
-so I called to see what's going  
on, nobody answered, and I went  
down to- to find Kyle. Phaser blast  
in the chest, no signs of struggle.

Sulu inhales, catching a breath after a long speech.

SPOCK  
Thank you, Mr. Sulu. I need maximum  
security to the bridge. Doctor  
Chapel, security detail will  
accompany you to examine the body,  
report as soon as you are finished.  
The Captain is compromised, from  
this point forward I assume  
position of acting Captain. Do not  
come in contact with the landing  
party. Doctor Chapel, you are  
acting Chief Medical Officer now.  
Mr. Sulu - acting First Officer.

Spock talks while taking Sulu's PADD and simultaneously examining the logs, issuing commands to security, and pulling up security video feed - only to find the last two hours erased.

CHAPEL  
Mr. Spock, as acting CMO I must  
protest your immediate involvement-

SPOCK  
Doctor Chapel, as acting CMO you  
must understand the safety of the  
ship is more important than a  
single being's health.

CHAPEL  
I don't necessarily agree, but...  
Yes, sir, I understand. I trust  
your judgement.

SPOCK  
Dismissed.

Spock and Sulu exit the area briskly, leaving Chapel and Marlena alone.

MARLENA  
What do you think's going on?

CHAPEL  
Something that would explain  
Leonard's behavior.

MARLENA  
Do you think... They killed Kyle?  
Doctor McCoy, and...

Marlena shakes her head - saying this aloud just seems so WRONG, so unnatural. Chapel averts her eyes; this explanation is the most probable, but-

CHAPEL  
Let's not draw premature  
conclusions.

Marlena understands the true meaning behind the words - points towards the exit.

MARLENA  
Well, I'm going to see what's going  
on on the bridge.

CHAPEL  
...Be careful.

**32    INT. TURBOLIFT - PRIME    32**

Marlena catches up to Spock and Sulu, accompanied by ten security officers, walking into a turbolift.

SULU  
Commander, I told you the bridge is  
sealed, how are you going to-

Spock simply enters a code in the turbolift's control panel.

COMPUTER VOICE  
Override code accepted for Captain  
Kirk. Destination: bridge.

**33    INT. BRIDGE - PRIME    33**

Spock is the first to pass through the doors swishing open.

The security officers point their phasers at Kirk, Uhura, Scotty, and McCoy, who sit in their chairs, weaponless. Expecting them.

Kirk pointedly looks at the clock.

MIRROR KIRK  
All in all, it took you three hours  
to figure it out. I would say I'm  
disappointed, but you spent two of  
those hours unconscious, so...

SPOCK  
Captain, Commander, Lieutenant,  
Doctor - you are under arrest for  
assault against a Starfleet  
officer, gross misconduct, alleged  
murder, and violation of thirteen  
Starfleet regulations.

MIRROR KIRK  
Alright, alright. "Alleged" murder,  
seriously? _I_ know what we did,  
_you_  know what we did, no need to  
reenact a court martial.  
(eyeing the security)  
Language of a threat is something I  
can understand perfectly.

Scotty opens his mouth, about to add something, probably a witty retort to establish his dominance, but Kirk silences him with a gesture. This is HIS playing field.

SPOCK  
Security, escort them to the brig.  
I will join you in approximately  
twenty minutes for interrogation.

MIRROR KIRK  
Sure, you do that. Now that we have  
all the time in the world.

Security escorts unresisting Kirk and the others out. Kirk smiles at Spock in a self-assured way - that smile turns forced as soon as he notices Marlena. It's all very  
unsettling.

Marlena gawks - is this really happening?!

Once the bridge is vacated, Rand arrives, inspecting the area with immense curiosity, hoping to uncover more enticing details. Spock issues a memo informing the rest of the crew about change of command; she hands him a PADD.

RAND  
Commander, there is an incoming  
message from Starfleet command for  
the Captain. They ask about the  
results of the negotiations.

Spock sinks into the Captain's chair, continues issuing commands. If he was human, he would be rubbing his temples, sighing, and raiding McCoy's alcohol stash to deal with this shit.

The landing party was suspiciously cooperative; he will have to check if they have sabotaged something on the ship.

SPOCK  
Thank you, Yeoman, do not reply. I  
need to conduct an investigation  
first.  
(to Sulu and Marlena)  
At the moment I theorize that the  
bodies of the landing party were  
possessed by foreign entities.

Marlena quenches the excited exclaim - weirdness, impossible adventures, that's what she's always wanted!! - after all, it's highly inappropriate.

MARLENA  
What makes you think so, sir?

SPOCK  
It is not in Captain's nature to  
act out of malice, altered state of  
mind or not.

SULU  
No offense, Commander, but you are  
putting a lot of faith into a  
theory which only support is your  
personal opinion about the Captain.

SPOCK  
I know perfectly well what I am  
doing.  
(stands up)  
You have the conn, Mr. Sulu. I am  
going to interrogate the landing  
party. I will send the officers to  
man the stations and security to  
aid in the investigation of  
possibly altered systems - report  
any findings immediately. Miss  
Moreau, assist them.

SULU&MARLENA  
(in unison)  
Yes, Commander.

As Spock exits, she turns to Sulu with a mix of dread and uncontainable excitement.

MARLENA  
Crazy day, huh?

SULU  
I know. The most exciting thing I  
was planning to do today was  
supervising the growth of the  
hybrid grass from Magiri...

Rand nods enthusiastically; oh how she loves being in the midst of events.

**34    INT. BRIG - MIRROR    34**

INSIDE THE CELL Uhura watches Scotty probe all the weak spots the cell can have, starting with those the brig in Prime universe possesses, but so far finding nothing to help them break out.

Instead of glass, the cell is separated by a force field that buzzes dangerously.

UHURA  
Are you sure it's not an elaborate  
trap?

SCOTTY  
What d'ya mean? We're kinda already  
trapped- Shit!

He jerks his hand away from the bulkhead he was trying to pry open, jabbed with electricity.

SCOTTY (CONT'D)  
They've installed a responsive  
forcefield! The security protocols  
here are so much better, I gotta  
give 'em this.

Actually, Uhura was referring to the unconscious guards.

UHURA  
They could've staged this just to  
see if we can break out.

SCOTTY  
Why'd they do that?

UHURA  
To have the grounds to punish us  
further? I don't know, but while  
you were in the Engineering, I've  
overheard a couple of ensigns  
talking about what they referred to  
as... "creative torture".

SCOTTY  
(grim)  
I get what ya mean. Some props here  
in Engineering definitely serve a  
purpose more sinister than ship's  
upgrades.

UHURA  
They were making bets to see how  
long it would take for an injured  
man to pass out from fear.  
(beat)  
They've shut up as soon as they saw  
me... I get the feeling they  
expected to receive a similar  
treatment from me. Perhaps I was  
even the one to supply them ideas.  
(sighs)  
I know what everyone will say,  
they're not actually us, but it's  
like looking into a mirror, in a  
fitting room under the white light  
that shows your every imperfection.

SCOTTY  
It is but a warped reflexion,  
Nyota. You know the saying: mirrors  
lie, they don't show what's inside.

UHURA  
Do you honestly _want_  to find out  
what's inside?

SCOTTY  
...No. Not really.

It's clear they're in agreement about the mirrorverse, but they don't get a chance to discuss it further; mostly because Kirk and McCoy choose this exact moment to barge in.

UHURA&SCOTTY  
Captain, Leonard!

SCOTTY (CONT'D)  
We were worried when yer  
communicator was cut off-

MCCOY  
Yeah, I'm just peachy - as peachy  
as I can be stuck in an alternate  
universe.

Kirk goes straight to the console where the guards used to sit, typing rapidly.

MCCOY (CONT'D)  
Will it work? Spock must've  
installed an alert to prevent you  
from tampering with the system-

KIRK  
No, he didn't. This would arise  
suspicions, and if he wanted to  
reveal us as imposters, he would've  
done it the moment he saw my mind.

UHURA  
Wait - you melded?!

KIRK  
Long story.

MCCOY  
Actually, I can tell it pretty  
quickly. Spock melded with Jim and  
downloaded all info about us in  
that giant computer brain of his.

ON Scotty's and Uhura's reactions.

KIRK  
Gotcha! I reprogrammed it to accept  
my handprint instead of the code.

He presses his hand to the scanner next to the cell. The force field disappears - Uhura and Scotty send Kirk grateful glances.

SCOTTY  
Thanks!

UHURA  
Not that I doubted your hacking  
abilities, but that was a  
suspiciously quick rescue.

KIRK  
(thoughtful)  
It was indeed easy, easier than the  
time when I was breaking into cells  
on our Enterprise-  
(re: everyone's  
reactions)  
-just to test the security, I  
swear!

SCOTTY  
It seems they haven't accounted for  
anyone wishing to break the  
prisoners out, throwing all their  
resources in the inner defenses.

"More like mirrorverse Kirk knowing he is the only one who will ever make decisions here," Kirk thinks.

Suddenly the ship SHAKES, and everyone loses balance for a moment.

MCCOY  
What was that?!

SCOTTY  
When we were on the surface, the  
planet was crumbling under the  
destruction phasers caused. It  
must've affected the planet's  
gravity and the ship's orbit...

MCCOY  
Did you find anything useful on  
Halka at all?

Uhura and Scotty start spilling information instantly, completing each others' sentences flawlessly.

SCOTTY  
A load of things! We found out what  
happened-

UHURA  
-and a possibility for returning!

SCOTTY  
The Halkan mirror was what created  
the electro-magnetic field and the  
subsequent ion storm that the  
Enterprise got into-

UHURA  
-it interfered with the transporter  
beam and upgraded the transporter  
to interdimensional travelling  
momentarily!

SCOTTY  
Look at this.

Scotty shows the tricorder he used on Halka and the draft formulas. Kirk follows the information effortlessly, completing the picture in his mind. McCoy joins him.

KIRK  
Yes, I see... We must recreate the  
initial parameters that would  
enable the interdimensional  
transportation.  
(beat)  
So, Scotty, can you do it? Can you  
reconstruct the mirror's  
wavelength?

Scotty shifts his weight, suddenly uncomfortable.

SCOTTY  
There's a wee bit problem,  
actually... Our technology's  
incapable of creating something of  
equal power, we gotta install the  
Taahtal-os mirror itself in the  
transporter room if we want this to  
work for sure.

UHURA  
And the mirror is missing from the  
planet.  
(re: Kirk's and McCoy's  
reactions; reassuring)  
But the Halkan councilor hinted  
that Kirk from this universe might  
know where it is.

Well, good to know it's not completely hopeless.

...At least, that's what Kirk thought until Scotty spoke again.

SCOTTY  
And there's another problem... A  
_tad_ bigger...  
(pause)  
Our counterparts have to be doing  
the exact same thing at the exact  
same time. Simply recreating the  
emission and merging it with the  
transporter beam won't be enough -  
it will work only if the  
transporter in the parallel reality  
will be activated using the same  
wavelength. I mean, that's why the  
exchange occurred in the first  
place, because of this crazy  
coincidence - our beaming had the  
identical characteristics down to a  
second.

McCoy throws his hands up.

MCCOY  
Great. We're stuck here.

KIRK  
No, we're not. The situation has to  
be salvageable, don't be such a  
downer, Bones.

MCCOY  
It's called realism, Jim, look it  
up.

KIRK  
(sighs)  
Anything else?

UHURA  
Finding the mirror should be our  
top priority.  
(pause)  
I guess I should mention that the  
mirror connected to your soul  
specifically, Captain. Looks like  
you're a part of a universal  
constant, whatever this means.

Kirk acknowledges, thoughtful.

McCoy is still worried - and rightfully so.

MCCOY  
What even are the chances of our  
counterparts figuring this  
complicated set of parameters out  
and willingly stepping onto a  
transporter pad? I wonder if they  
discovered they're in another  
universe at all.

UHURA  
They must have. They're not stupid.

MCCOY  
You sure about that? Running all  
this doesn't seem very smart to me.

UHURA  
They are still us. From what I saw,  
they have the same skillsets.

Scotty watches her, concerned; there's that unfinished conversation again, but they can't waste time on it right now.

MCCOY  
...Just with a completely twisted  
personality.

A pensive moment: another universe or not, these people are still some versions of THEM, and everyone contemplates what they are capable of becoming.

KIRK  
Okay, so we need to figure out what  
our counterparts will be doing,  
and... Somehow... Choose the right  
moment to initiate the beaming.

He rubs a hand over his face - frustrated.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Like Uhura said, they are us, so-  
Scotty, what would you do if you  
lost all inhibitions?

SCOTTY  
(lost)  
Uh. Hmm. Get plastered during  
Alpha? Open an illegal tribble  
breeding factory on Deck Twenty and  
beam them aboard Klingon ships for  
laughs? Install experimental  
upgrades that I'm very curious  
about but that could damage the  
entire ship?... I dunno, Captain,  
you're asking tough questions.

Scotty's kinda offended that Kirk picked him as a target.

SCOTTY (CONT'D)  
What would _you_  do?

Kirk doesn't really know what to say, but thankfully, McCoy saves him from having to answer.

MCCOY  
You're approaching it from the  
wrong end, Jim. It's not about  
losing inhibitions, it's a lifetime  
long conditioning.  
(waves hands wildly,  
indicating the ship)  
Since kindergarten, when these  
people hear about the first  
contact, they don't see connection  
of two nations and humanity's  
inclusion in the dreamland among  
the stars, they see the story about  
violence and a race that  
established dominance by killing  
the peaceful delegation who came to  
Earth.

KIRK  
While I would love to debate the  
psychological ramifications of this  
universe with you, perhaps we can  
save it till we are safe.  
(beat; thinking)  
We can just keep our transporter  
running so that when our  
counterparts enter theirs, we get  
switched places automatically.

MCCOY  
And how do you propose we do that?  
I don't mean to rain on your  
parade, but let's be realistic-  
(points at Scotty and  
Uhura)  
-the three of us are seen as  
traitors here, and don't get me  
started on your dealings with  
Spock. We can't simply march into  
Engineering and be like, hey, don't  
mind us, we're just gonna camp in  
the transporter room for days,  
months or maybe years? Set up a  
tent, start a fire, and roast some  
marshmallows?

Kirk rubs his face again: more frustration piling up. McCoy is right, of course, every notion seems too flimsy and borderline impossible.

But - Kirk isn't about to give up. If he pondered all the ways this could go wrong, he would arrive to a conclusion that there's a high chance they're stuck here forever; but he has to save his crew, especially seeing how he is the reason they ended up here. If there's even a hint of a solution, he's going to pursue it.

KIRK  
If only we could somehow pick  
Spock's brains... He knows  
everything here, including my  
counterpart, better than the rest  
of the crew. We'd find the mirror  
in no time.

MCCOY  
(1000% sarcasm)  
Yeah. If only.

Kirk paces, thinking aloud.

KIRK  
Everyone must want _something_ , and  
this Spock isn't an exception. I'll  
just have to offer him... an  
incentive strong enough.  
(beat)  
I think I got it. Let him catch us.

Uhura, Scotty, and McCoy react.

MCCOY  
Pardon me, but what the hell?!

KIRK  
It's still Spock. I'll talk to him.  
I'll-- convince him to help us.

All he gets in response are disbelieving stares. Reluctantly, everyone agrees, even though they clearly don't want to.

Kirk goes to the console, opening a communication channel.

MIRROR SPOCK (O.S.)  
Spock h-

KIRK  
Meet me in the brig.

Kirk doesn't let Spock finish or reply. The communication is barely a second long.

UHURA  
I hope you know what you're doing,  
Captain...

KIRK  
(muttering)  
I hope so too...

He picks up a PHASER from the unconscious guard's belt.

**35    EXT. OUTER SPACE - PRIME    35**

Enterprise is in orbit around Halka.

**36    INT. BRIDGE - PRIME    36**

Spock records Captain's log while a montage of several scenes plays.

SPOCK (VO)  
Enterprise log, stardate 2264.156,  
First Officer Spock, acting  
Captain. The landing party has been  
compromised.

BRIDGE

Sulu and CHIEF OF SECURITY command the investigation on the bridge; CREWMEMBERS take notes about the communications done in this period of time, watch the security tapes that weren't purged by the imposters. Rand is among them, taking notes.

SPOCK (VO) (CONT'D)  
Lieutenant Sulu and Chief Security  
Officer Giotto have reported  
transporter use for two  
individuals. The transporter log  
revealed them to be the entities  
occupying the bodies of Captain  
Kirk and Lieutenant Uhura.

SICKBAY

Chapel covers Kyle's body with a cloth.

SPOCK (VO) (CONT'D)  
Resistance shown by Ensign Kyle has  
resulted in his demise. The exact  
circumstances of this incident are  
being investigated.

HALKA

On the surface there are natives and security officers in a heated argument. The Halkans point in the sky; no words are heard, but they're obviously implying the Enterprise should get the hell out of here.

SPOCK (VO) (CONT'D)  
Upon beaming to the surface of  
Halka, the imposters killed the  
leader and members of the Council  
while they were discussing the  
Federation's alliance proposition.  
The reason for this is still  
unknown, apart from the possible  
desire to sate their bloodlust.  
Investigation in this area is  
ongoing, so far the Halkans have  
revealed nothing amiss.

ENGINEERING

General commotion: hundreds of officers from Engineering with the help of members of other divisions inspect every nook and cranny of the ship.

SPOCK (VO) (CONT'D)  
The investigation on all  
Engineering decks has revealed an  
attempt to sabotage life support  
systems. All on-duty officers are  
disassembling the device that was  
designed to override the airlocks;  
it appears the imposters, namely  
Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott, did not  
have enough time to construct a  
fully functioning mechanism, yet  
the damage to the ship is still  
significant and in need of  
immediate counteraction.

BRIG

The camera PANS over four separate cells holding the landing party. All four are closed off in their expressions, no one is able to read them: they are resting on the bunks, ignoring the onlookers.

Several security officers watch them; among them is Jaylah, who glares at Scotty - now feeling more angry than betrayed.

Chapel points a tricorder at McCoy, lips pursed.

Spock walks in and goes straight to Kirk. He passes Uhura, she watches him with narrowed eyes.

SPOCK (VO) (CONT'D)  
I am about to conduct an  
interrogation of the landing party.  
Regulations dictate I should inform  
Starfleet about the change of  
circumstances, however-

Spock stops in front of Kirk's cell, where the man sits with his hands behind his head, as if in the middle of a particularly relaxing shore leave. Kirk opens his eyes and smiles briefly.

MIRROR KIRK  
Took you long enough.

SPOCK (VO) (CONT'D)  
-this will compromise reputations  
of the members of the landing  
party, as well as the integrity of  
the entire crew. It is logical I  
postpone communications with  
Starfleet command until this matter  
is resolved in either a positive or  
a negative way, instead of waiting  
for command's orders that may come  
in belated, based on incomplete  
information.

SPOCK  
Mr. Kirk.

MIRROR KIRK  
(mocking his official tone)  
S'chn T'gai Spock.

Spock frowns inwardly. Kirk's pronunciation is on point, indicating years of practice.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
So I'm 'Mister' now? What happened  
to the 'Captain'?

SPOCK  
You are not my Captain. You will  
tell me who you are.

Kirk taps his temple.

MIRROR KIRK  
Why don't you come in and get it?

A security officer - Lieutenant HENSON - steps forward immediately.

HENSON  
Commander, I would advise against it-

SPOCK  
(interrupts, dismissive)  
Thank you for your input,  
Lieutenant.  
(to Kirk)  
Very well.

The security tenses as the cell opens, ready to fire at any moment, but Kirk doesn't do anything besides straightening on the seat.

Spock leans over him, touches the side of Kirk's face to initiate the meld.

They're barely four seconds in when Kirk firmly pushes Spock's hand away - both open their eyes.

He is surprisingly collected, contrary to the other Kirk's experience with the meld.

MIRROR KIRK  
Alright, that's enough. I answered  
your question.

SPOCK  
(taken aback)  
Where did you learn mental  
shielding?

MIRROR KIRK  
Let's just say I know a telepath  
who gave me private lessons.

Focusing on the dig would be counter-productive, so Spock dismisses it and sticks to the general line of questioning.

SPOCK  
Am I correct in assuming your  
counterparts are currently  
inhabiting your reality?

MIRROR KIRK  
I think so. Probably dead already,  
poor soft bastards. I sure do hope  
so, your goody-two-shoes Captain  
will be all too happy to jeopardize  
my position.  
(pause)  
You don't seem that surprised. Have  
you encountered parallel universes  
before?

SPOCK  
(steps away)  
That is none of your concern.

MIRROR KIRK  
Oh, this version of you is feisty.  
Fun.

SPOCK  
You will stay here until I discover  
a way to reverse the teleportation.  
You will assist me if your presence  
is required for the reversal. Is  
that understood?

MIRROR KIRK  
Hmmm, staying in the brig doesn't  
really sound like me... It's pretty  
counter-productive.

SPOCK  
It seems your understanding of  
productivity involves sabotaging  
the ship. I must inform you about  
the successful discovery of your  
modifications in the airlocks  
controls.

MIRROR KIRK  
(shrugs)  
Well, it was worth a try... Alas,  
even geniuses like us can't build  
an entire fully operational  
mechanism from scratch.  
(dramatic)  
...Or _can_ we?  
(laughs)  
No, we can't, don't worry.

SPOCK  
Worrying implies there is a real  
threat present. Therefore, even if  
I was able of expressing an  
emotion, worry would certainly be  
the last on the list.

MIRROR KIRK  
Ouch.  
(still smiling)  
See, we're even building a dialog  
here! So, how about _you_  assist  
_me_  instead - I actually have a  
plan, a real plan, not a  
hypothetical chance you're talking  
about. There's always a place for  
you by my side.

SPOCK  
Fascinating. You think you can lure  
me in with promises of...  
Friendship.

Spock turns to leave. Kirk loses cocky attitude, stands up to follow him.

In the background, security tightens their grip on the phasers.

MIRROR KIRK  
You can't get them back, not  
anymore. The chances are so slim  
they're nonexistent. I did the  
calculations - I know you must've  
done them too.

Kirk's expression tightens: the only sign that the separation is affecting him we see.

Spock is silent - yes, Kirk is right, but he's not about to acknowledge that.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
But you have me instead. A rare  
occasion when a substitute is  
better than the original. What more  
could you possibly need?

SPOCK  
What do you mean?

MIRROR KIRK  
I skimmed history of this universe,  
I know Vulcan was destroyed.

Kirk leans closer, to avoid being overheard by security.

Unconsciously, Spock leans in as well.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
(murmuring)  
I know how you feel. So alone  
inside your own mind, after all  
this time you still bear the pain  
of millions of severed bonds - be  
with me, and you'll be fulfilled.

SPOCK  
A tempting offer...  
(leans back, speaking  
full volume)  
...For someone who is not used to  
bearing the void you speak of. Your  
attempts to persuade me are futile,  
Mr. Kirk.

Irritated - he really thought he was going to convince Spock on the first try - Kirk calls after him.

MIRROR KIRK  
You will come to me anyway. You are  
refusing the most logical choice.

SPOCK  
I do not know what kind of Spock  
you are acquainted with, but you  
will find that I am very good at  
refusing the logical course of  
action.

Spock exits the cell and is intercepted by Jaylah, who regards the intruders with extreme hostility.

JAYLAH  
Mr. Spock, I have a suggestion.  
Remember the escape capsules you  
used when you first arrived on my  
planet? Let's stuff them in one and  
just chuck them out of an airlock  
right down on Halka...

SPOCK  
No, Cadet. We need their bodies.

JAYLAH  
Bodies? As in-

She slams a fist in her palm aggressively.

SPOCK  
_Living_  bodies to transfer our  
crewmembers' consciousness into.

JAYLAH  
(disappointed)  
Oh.

She would've enjoyed fucking up the person possessing her mentor's/best friend's body. She sends Scotty another death glare - he replies with the same; he was listening to their every word.

JAYLAH (CONT'D)  
Well. If your mind is ever changed,  
I volunteer for stuffing duty.

SPOCK  
Thank you, Cadet. Most... helpful.

For now, Jaylah just settles on watching the prisoners closely, while Spock enters Uhura's cell.

Uhura's attitude is haughty, sneering.

SPOCK  
Miss Uhura. Do you know the cause  
of the transporter accident?

MIRROR UHURA  
Nyota Uhura. Lieutenant, ISS  
Enterprise, registry NCC-1701.

SPOCK  
I see. Is there anything else you  
wish to tell me?

Uhura looks at the dried patches of blood on his top impassively.

MIRROR UHURA  
Yes. Change into a clean uniform.

**37    INT. ISS ENTERPRISE - MIRROR     37**

Spock and Marlena walk towards the brig briskly, the latter pushing away the officers who dare get in their way.

We hear a snippet of the conversation they are having.

MIRROR MARLENA  
-honestly, I think you might as  
well give someone the bridge for  
the rest of Beta, if we're going to  
be jumping up and down the decks  
dealing with this bullcrap.

MIRROR SPOCK  
I agree. Despite my well-known and  
justified opinion on the matter, I  
have left Mr. Sulu in charge for  
the duration of the shift.

**38    INT. BRIG - MIRROR    38**

Spock enters the brig, with Marlena in tow. Judging by the withering look Marlena throws at Kirk and the others, she knows where they came from.

A glance on the motionless bodies of the guards; Spock knows the only device capable of incapacitating people like this.

Before they can say anything, Kirk steps forward, hands raised in a peaceful gesture.

KIRK  
Let's talk, okay? You know where we  
are from, and you can imagine how  
much we want to return to our  
universe. Help us, and we won't  
bother you anymore. Deal?

In response, Spock's hand rises, steady and sure. Holding a PHASER.

Kirk's gaze flicks at the weapon and back at Spock. He is not moving an inch. Still confident.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Orders from Starfleet command came  
in. They have received a report  
saying that Captain Kirk disobeyed  
Prime orders of the Empire in the  
Halka mission, and I am ordered to  
kill you and take command of the  
Enterprise. I have no desire to do  
either, however, I _did_  warn you  
about the consequences of getting  
in my way.

MIRROR MARLENA  
You have jeopardized Captain's  
reputation. That is unforgivable.

McCoy is in the frame behind Kirk, nervous, ready to attack if needed.

MCCOY  
(whispering loudly)  
You still think he is in any way  
similar to the man you know?

KIRK  
(to Spock)  
So what, you are just going to kill  
me? You _want_  your James Kirk  
back, don't you.

Hinting at the intimacy he witnessed between the two.

Spock exchanges glances with Marlena, who gives a miniscule nod. They've spent a lot of time being each others' confidantes and now can understand each other without verbalisation.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
We figured out how to get back - in  
short, we take the Taahtal-os  
mirror from Halka and use my soul  
as a key element of the exchange.  
We just need help in finding the  
mirror.

MIRROR SPOCK  
I see. Very well, you may live. But  
they are expendable.

He points a phaser at McCoy, Marlena takes out two to aim at Uhura and Scotty.

CLICK - setting them from stun to kill.

Fingers on triggers, no mercy, no hesitation.

Both step past Kirk to get a clearer shot.

KIRK  
Wait!!

Both turn partially -- Kirk grabs his own phaser - it's a split second decision - but instead of threatening Spock or Marlena, Kirk presses the phaser to HIS TEMPLE.

Everyone STILLS.

Equal looks of horror twist McCoy's, Uhura's, and Scotty's faces.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Leave them alone.

He gives Spock the same hard look of no hesitation.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
If you don't, I'll blow my brains  
out, and he won't have a body to  
return to.

The landing party is simply STRUCK. Speak all at once, desperate.

MCCOY  
Jim, don't-

UHURA  
Captain, please-

SCOTTY  
You cannae-

Kirk motions at them to keep quiet with his free hand.

Spock is convinced it's a bluff, but pauses anyway, tense.

MIRROR SPOCK  
You would not do it.

KIRK  
The other me wouldn't, maybe, but  
he's an egotistical prick.

Spock looks him over, analyzing every tiny detail.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Your physical cues are not of the  
man who is about to die.  
Furthermore, if you believe your  
soul is the key to interdimensional  
transportation, you would not leave  
your crewmembers stranded here by  
killing yourself. I have seen your  
mind; you would do anything to send  
them where they belong. The data is  
insufficient, however, I can  
determine the likelihood of you  
actually committing suicide to be  
less than one percent.

KIRK  
That's not very high, is it? But  
the chance still exists. Are you  
going to risk it?

MIRROR SPOCK  
Logic dictates I follow the course  
of action with the higher  
probability of success.

KIRK  
And what do _you_  dictate?

A staredown for a few long, extremely charged seconds.

MIRROR SPOCK  
(beat)  
Very well. I will not harm them.

He lowers his phaser and motions Marlena to do the same.

Kirk tucks his phaser into his belt, and relief washes over Scotty and Uhura, although McCoy still looks like he's about to either pounce or throw up.

KIRK  
(as if nothing unusual  
happened)  
Great, we could use your help. I  
need my crew back, not this  
gruesome edgy Halloween parody.

MIRROR SPOCK  
I do not appreciate you talking  
about my crew in such a tone.

KIRK  
Well, I don't appreciate you  
killing people, so we're even.

Suddenly there's shuffling near the entrance:

TWO OFFICERS coming into the brig stop dead, eyeing the scene before them. One's hand reaches to the phaser -- and in a flash Spock SHOOTS both in the chest.

MIRROR SPOCK  
If we are to found an alliance, you  
must refrain from attracting this  
much attention. Follow me to my  
quarters.

They head towards the exit: Spock in front, Marlena ending the procession to keep an eye on ex-prisoners. Uhura throws a glance of pity at the officers that found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time.

McCoy elbows Kirk in the ribs as he passes him, furious.

MCCOY  
(hissing)  
Dammit, Jim! Out of all the  
dangerous stunts you pulled this is  
by far the dumbest inanity I've  
ever witnessed!! I _will_  talk to  
you about this.

KIRK  
Relax, _mom_ , it worked out, didn't  
it.

McCoy looks like he wants to punch him.

Kirk is faintly apologetic: he doesn't know the cause of McCoy's distress, but assumes this is general anger at Kirk's usual disregard of his own wellbeing.

**39    INT. SPOCK'S QUARTERS - MIRROR     39**

This is the first time we see Spock's private quarters: they are a lot more decorated than Kirk's, having more personal belongings. The crew is afraid of Spock and would never invade his space, that's why he's not wary of something personal being discovered.

The shelves have many artifacts, Vulcan in origin, decorative weapons; the walls are draped in dark red fabric. The bed has silk sheets, several velvet pillows, and a  
hand-made quilt with complicated ornaments.

Kirk and Uhura sit together on the bed. Marlena sits at the desk, typing commands nervously to check if anyone has caught on the disturbance; Spock stands next to her. McCoy paces in the background, Uhura watches Spock in case he makes a wrong move.

With similar intentions, Scotty is behind Kirk's back like a bodyguard.

SCOTTY  
Ya sure about this?

Kirk looks at Spock pointedly.

KIRK  
Yes. I am sure.

Kirk unhooks his phaser, puts it on Spock's desk, and stares at him in heavy silence.

Spock raises an eyebrow in polite disbelief, but understands Kirk's proposition and places the phaser on the desk as well.

Marlena holsters hers on her belt.

The points are made.

...But not to all of the people present.

UHURA  
Permission to speak informally,  
Captain?

KIRK  
I think this situation has already  
crossed the line where we need to  
ask this question.

UHURA  
(blunt)  
Trusting these people is a very  
stupid decision.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Excuse me? "These people" have  
ears.

Uhura ignores her.

KIRK  
Your concern is noted. But I have  
made my decision.

SCOTTY  
(quietly, to Uhura)  
I'm still gonna watch their every  
move.

UHURA  
Me too.

McCoy is currently a lot more angry at Kirk than at the mirrorverse people.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Tell me about your findings.

KIRK  
Can we use your computer?

Spock makes a 'be my guest' gesture at the second computer next to Marlena, and Scotty occupies it under Marlena's watchful eyes. He attaches a data chip from his tricorder, where the readings from the planet are recorded, and begins writing a formula for a new wavelength based on it. Spock and Marlena are glued to the screen where formulas appear, complete with a handy visualisation process for the audience.

Scotty finishes his work at the computer and looks up at Spock.

SCOTTY  
These're our calculations.

Spock scans the text. Turns the monitor towards himself and erases several lines.

MIRROR SPOCK  
The transporter technology in this  
universe seems to be somewhat  
different from yours. I will factor  
in updated data.

UHURA  
The Halkan we met told us to ask  
the Captain where the Taahtal-os  
is. Do you know anything about it?

MIRROR SPOCK  
Ideas, Mr. Kirk?

KIRK  
Well, there's only one device  
incredible enough to warrant a  
connection with the soul mirror:  
the surveillance station in my  
quarters.

Spock inclines his head; this was a test. After all, their most prized possession should not be given out easily.

MIRROR SPOCK  
We named it 'the Tantalus Field'.  
Come with me.

Spock pulls the chip out of the computer and tosses it to Scotty.

He takes the quilt off his bed and presses a palm to a seemingly random place on the wall - with effortless precision, having done it thousands of times - where the familiar technology scans his handprint and opens a hidden door, revealing Kirk's quarters.

MCCOY  
Wait a second. Why the hell do you  
have a trapdoor to Jim's quarters?  
Did you plan to assassinate him or  
something?

Spock doesn't dignify this with a response.

Spock and Marlena walk through the door. Everyone follows, entering-

**40    INT. KIRK'S QUARTERS - MIRROR    40**

-where Marlena has already activated the TANTALUS FIELD: it is coded for her handprint as well.

The screen lights up, showing ghostly images and video feed of the bridge. Marlena moves the controls to focus on Sulu in the Captain's chair. She is nervous about him the most, considers him their main opponent even in regular circumstances.

Meanwhile, Spock pries the bulkhead behind the monitors open, revealing hoards of tubes and wires: the incredibly complicated and potentially hazardous system humming with invisible energy. The MIRROR is the midst of it, with several wires connecting it to the outer device, and the rest disappearing into the bulkheads of the Enterprise, making the ship a single organism with the total control of its contents, its heart displayed in front of them.

The light within the mirror pulses like a heartbeat, sending vibrations through the tubes.

Scotty gapes at the display and in a blink of an eye he's elbows deep in the alcove.

SCOTTY  
This is _incredible_!!!

Forget the situation and pressing deadlines, he wants to bounce seeing how advanced the technology is. It's like travelling centuries into the future! He runs his hand all over the control panel and strokes each wire reverently.

SCOTTY (CONT'D)  
You dismantled a helm console for  
this? And how d'ya manage to  
connect the- ooooh I get it, I see  
a polarizer! What d'ya use to  
convert the emission into  
Enterprise-compatible energy  
signature, something like  
photovoltaics technology? Did ya  
keep the source code? Please say  
yes, I'd LOVE to take a crack at  
it!

His fingers twitch, literally itching to get a hold of th codes.

Kirk clears his throat.

SCOTTY (CONT'D)  
Ah, right, the mirror, of course.  
Maybe later then.

He takes the satchel with tools off his belt and carefully disconnects the first tube.

Spock notices Marlena tensing up: she wraps her arms around herself tightly and watches Scotty's every move.

MIRROR SPOCK  
You appear to be experiencing  
negative emotions, Lieutenant.

MIRROR MARLENA  
(sarcastically)  
Always so observant.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Is it because you do not wish your  
work to be destroyed?

KIRK  
Your work?

Marlena is happy to dodge Spock's question by focusing on Kirk's, even though Spock realizes perfectly well that his question is being dodged.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Well, it's a combined creation of  
all three of us. Captain and  
Commander started working on it  
about two years ago-

MIRROR SPOCK  
Sixteen months and twelve days.

MIRROR MARLENA  
-yeah, and then I came into the  
equation and helped them complete  
it. It was tedious work, both  
creating the device and wrapping  
the Enterprise in it; a lot of  
times we were just guessing and  
blindly sticking our hands into  
potential disasters, but it's worth  
every sleepless night.  
(prideful)  
The Field has been fully functional  
for ten months, and in such a short  
amount of time it helped us get rid  
of everyone standing in our way,  
and the Enterprise rose up to  
become the Empire's flagship.

Scotty was all gushing about how smart the trio is in the beginning of the speech, and now he feels bad for complimenting the technology.

KIRK  
In our universe, the Enterprise  
became a flagship as well. You want  
to know why? Because of how  
competent the crew is, not because  
they knew how to kill people.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Our crew is quite competent as well  
\- yes, that competence includes  
proficiency in eliminating threats.  
Your perspective on this universe  
is invalid. You have only been here  
for four point three hours.

KIRK  
I've seen enough. How can your  
mother approve of your... Position?

It is a low blow in Kirk's eyes, a reliable way to elicit an emotional response by mentioning Amanda.

However, Spock is unmoved. He leans forward and presses a finger to a medal on Kirk's chest.

MIRROR SPOCK  
My mother is a General of Military  
Assault Command Operations. Of  
course she approves.

Kirk instantly makes a connection between General Grayson from his file and Spock's mom. Oh well. Time for a plan B, and if it fails, a plan C, and so on, through all the alphabets in existence.

For now, everyone joins Scotty in disconnecting the wires one by one, each one snapping with a spark. The mirror reacts by increasing pulsation.

Finally, the mirror is FREE - except for the two devices at the ends of broken stalagmites emulating the connection to the planet - and Spock and Marlena pull it out with extreme care. Spock tosses the quilt over the mirror to cover it from the eyes of the onlookers on the Enterprise.

KIRK  
There you go, Mr. Scott. Take it to  
the Engineering and do what you  
need to.

Scotty pockets the chip and takes the mirror: it is small enough to fit under his arm.

SCOTTY  
I'll be on Deck Four, Section A,  
it's right above the transporter  
room.

KIRK  
How much time do you need?

SCOTTY  
A couple of hours maybe? But,  
Captain... I cannae do this alone.  
I'll need help.

Kirk looks at McCoy, entertaining a brief idea to suggest he goes - like in the original - but then looks at Uhura.

KIRK  
Uhura will accompany you.

Actually, she was just about to make the same proposition.

UHURA  
(smiling)  
I'll be happy to help. Somebody has  
to watch Scotty's back. Although...

She is worried to leave Kirk and McCoy alone with Marlena and Spock, who, despite the alliance, are still capable of treachery. Kirk picks up on that.

KIRK  
If you're concerned about me, don't  
be - Bones will be the voice of  
reason.

Uhura nods, gives a small smile, satisfied with this arrangement. McCoy definitely won't allow any harm or rush decisions to happen.

Little does she know that in his plan B Kirk accounted for McCoy's compassion - both natural and the one that comes with the job. Unlike Scotty and Uhura, both of whom have made their negativity towards the mirrorverse people pretty obvious, McCoy can be persuaded into feeling sympathy.

Sending Uhura away is a strategic move, and the fact she's close friends with Scotty and was about to suggest accompany him only helps in making it less obvious.

MIRROR MARLENA  
You WILL be discovered. You are  
outlaws, remember?

KIRK  
I suppose I can buy you some time.

He reaches for Spock's communicator - waits for a confirmation - yes, he can take it and yes, Spock approves of the plan he's about to put into motion. It doesn't seem like much, but Kirk understands it's a grand indication of trust for a paranoid man, and that means he might have a chance to win him over.

He punches in a hailing frequency.

MIRROR KYLE (O.S.)  
Transporter room, this is Kyle.

KIRK  
This is Captain speaking. Have you  
received Commander Spock's earlier  
orders regarding Miss Uhura and Mr.  
Scott?

MIRROR KYLE (O.S.)  
Yes, sir, they were apprehended the  
moment they reappeared on the ship!  
We take our orders very seriously!

Everyone exchange glances - it seems the news about the escape haven't reached Engineering yet.

KIRK  
I'm giving you a chance to make up  
for your earlier transgression. I  
trust you still want to become an  
officer?

MIRROR KYLE (O.S.)  
Yes, sir!! Tell me what to do, I'm  
ready for anything!

KIRK  
Allow Uhura and Scott access to  
Deck Four, section A.

MIRROR KYLE (O.S.)  
(pause)  
Uh... Of course, sir. As you say.  
Do you overrule the rest of  
Commander's orders?

KIRK  
Like what?

MIRROR KYLE (O.S.)  
Like the one about Doctor McCoy.

KIRK  
...No, that one stays.  
(waves off McCoy's  
indignant expression)

MIRROR KYLE (O.S.)  
Acknowledged.

KIRK  
Good. Kirk out.  
(to Marlena)  
You don't think he'll blow me off  
because I punched him earlier, do  
you?

MIRROR MARLENA  
Nah. You didn't even break any  
bones, he must be on cloud nine to  
catch you in a bad mood and get  
away with little to no injuries.  
Probably thinks he's gonna become  
your new favorite.

MCCOY  
I think the question we should be  
interested in instead is why the  
hell did you throw me under the  
hoverbus like this?!

KIRK  
You will be staying here, Bones,  
you're safe. It would be too  
suspicious to disregard all of  
Spock's orders at once.

Spock nods, putting a mental plus next to Kirk's name - it appears he is not that stupid after all.

Spock's attention is diverted when he sees a PADD where a red light blinks: an alert that indicates a breach of  
privacy.

Knowing its origins, Spock contacts Sulu via a private channel immediately.

INTERCUT between Spock and Sulu on the bridge.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Mr. Sulu, why are you monitoring my  
communications?

KIRK  
(mouths)  
Kyle?

Spock shakes his head - no, Kyle didn't sell them out to Sulu. Sulu always works alone, and is smart enough to figure everything out on his own.

MIRROR SULU  
I'm only doing my job as the Chief  
of Security. It's not hard to guess  
the nature of your private  
communication from Starfleet. It's  
also not hard to connect two facts:  
the most unmonitored area is your  
private quarters, and the Captain  
can't be found. Your successful  
execution of command's orders will  
make me First Officer, and I will  
see to it no matter what stays in  
my way.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Do not threaten me, Lieutenant. My  
death will be avenged, and not only  
by my bodyguards. You are aware of  
my position on Vulcan.

MIRROR SULU  
Not a threat, Commander. Merely a  
reminder. It's easy to forget in a  
flurry of exciting new  
_developments_ , but you shouldn't  
underestimate the crew, we can be  
very... perceptive. Otherwise we  
wouldn't have survived.

MIRROR SPOCK  
The same could be said for me. You  
do not wish to find yourself  
opposing me.

MIRROR SULU  
As long as you don't oppose the  
Empire, we are on the same side,  
Commander. Sulu out.

This dance of not-really-threats is what Sulu usually does with the command team, and the main objective after its end is deciphering the true meaning of the veiled words. Spock turns the communicator off and addresses Kirk.

MIRROR SPOCK  
You must hurry. Mr. Sulu is an  
exceptionally intelligent officer,  
and while he does not suspect a  
parallel reality is involved, I  
estimate it will not take long for  
him to understand what our plan  
entails.

KIRK  
How much time we're talking about?

MIRROR SPOCK  
Approximately twenty minutes.

SCOTTY  
I cannae do it in twenty minutes,  
I'm not a magician - even with  
Nyota's help!

KIRK  
Don't worry, Scotty. You have as  
much time as you need - we'll think  
of something. Keep your  
communicators close.

Marlena shakes her head disapprovingly - if Kirk's optimism and support means promising obviously impossible things, she doesn't want it.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Wait.

He approaches Kirk's desk - throws a brief disapproving look at this Kirk for its state of disarray - and takes six tiny earplug-like transmitters out of a compartment.

MIRROR SPOCK (CONT'D)  
These are impossible to track. Our  
communications will not be  
intercepted when Mr. Sulu will  
attempt to do so.

Everyone plugs the transmitters in, and Scotty tucks the mirror closer to him. Uhura leads him out of the room; takes Chapel's knife stick stuck in the door.

MIRROR MARLENA  
I will accompany you. If anyone  
asks, I'm escorting you to be  
questioned on Captain's orders.

SCOTTY  
Just how much can ya get away with  
by using 'Captain's orders' as an  
excuse for doing obviously mutinous  
things?

MIRROR MARLENA  
You'd be surprised...

All three disappear from the room, their conversation fading out, which leaves us with Kirk, Spock, and McCoy, who's still not in the mood for talking.

Kirk watches the now dead Tantalus Field, connecting all the information he received today together.

KIRK  
You know, I was thinking. If the  
mirror in this Tantalus Field can  
detect the souls of the Enterprise  
crew - what would happen if the  
_entire planet_ was used as a  
mirror? They _are_ made from the  
same material. That would explain  
the planet-sized tractor beam I  
found.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Correct. You think just like your  
counterpart; you're more alike than  
you choose to believe, Mr. Kirk.  
(r: Kirk's skepticism)  
You have even persuaded me to join  
forces in the same way he often  
does: you discovered my only  
weakness and used it.

KIRK  
I didn't harm anyone. I did it to  
benefit all of us, including you.  
That's what makes a difference in  
the end.

A brief pause - and Spock returns to answering the original question.

MIRROR SPOCK  
We _are_ planning to do this with  
Halka; Marlena and I did the  
calculations to determine the  
coordinates the phasers must hit to  
transform the planet into a device  
much more powerful than the current  
mirror - it will see all of the  
quadrant, potentially even the  
galaxy. The Enterprise is planned  
to become an energy conductor and  
controls to command the new  
Tantalus Field. Your minds  
interchanged when Jim was beaming  
up from Halka after installing  
beacons for the phasers and the  
tractor beam.

KIRK  
And the other me, he knows this  
calculations?

MIRROR SPOCK  
Naturally.

KIRK  
I've seen the blueprints, the  
mechanism you were making was  
basically just a mash of technology  
already existing on the Enterprise.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Affirmative, this was one of the  
reasons we could conceal the device  
from the engineers.

KIRK  
Would you say the other me is  
capable of reproducing the  
technology?

MIRROR SPOCK  
Of course. Jim is a highly  
intelligent individual with  
intricate knowledge of Tantalus  
Field. It would not take long to  
replicate the Field, if he is given  
enough time undisturbed.

KIRK  
(thoughtful)  
This gives us some idea as to how  
to coordinate the events of both  
universes...

**41    INT. ENGINEERING - MIRROR     41**

A lot of smoke, shouts, and commotion - ENGINEERS are in progress of fixing the damage done by the transporter accident and the following ion storm.

PAN over the lower level of Deck Four, up to the entrance to Section A. That's where Marlena parts ways with Scotty and Uhura - she goes back to Kirk's quarters.

As expected, Kyle is next to the door to the deck they need to enter; he keys in the code to open the doors and steps to the side to let them in.

UHURA  
Thanks, Kyle. If you keep doing  
what we tell you to, I can let you  
in on a little secret.

She pats his shoulder.

MIRROR KYLE  
What's that?

Uhura puts as much authority in her voice as she can master.

UHURA  
The Captain already considers you a  
part of his inner circle.

MIRROR KYLE  
Whoa!!!

Scotty turns his transmitter on, while Uhura sneaks to the upper level, placing the mirror nearby.

Kyle's eyes follow them, flabbergasted.

SCOTTY  
Captain, we're ready to install.  
We'll report our progress.

KIRK (O.S., COMM)  
That's awesome news. Good luck.  
Kirk out.

He bends to inspect the area where the wiring connected to the transporter on the deck below is.

SCOTTY  
We just need to connect it to the  
transporter as an additional fuel  
source, so to say. Ready to do down  
in history as people who did the  
impossible?

Uhura looks at the mirror, still not entirely understanding how they plan to accomplish their goal.

UHURA  
Am I ever not... Although I have to  
warn you - while I do love an  
opportunity to learn something new,  
I've got no idea what we're about  
to do.

SCOTTY  
Worry not, you're a cannie lass,  
you just follow my lead and  
everything's gonna be easy.

UHURA  
Now I wish I've taken more than a  
mandatory Engineering courses in  
the Academy.

SCOTTY  
(shakes head)  
Those damn courses don't teach  
anything... How can they expect  
them kids to learn mechanics if the  
only way a cadet can get out in  
space is if they're friends with a  
Chief Engineer? They need more  
hands-on experience, maybe practice  
on decommissioned ships first...

Uhura listens, amused at the passion in his tone; then - inspired realization.

UHURA  
You could teach at the Academy!

SCOTTY  
(laughs)  
Me, a teacher?

UHURA  
I'm serious, next time we're  
Earthside, talk to the  
administration - you're already  
doing a great job training Jaylah,  
you'll have no problem pegging a  
course. "The life and experiences  
of Montgomery Scott 101". I'd  
attend it.

Both smile at each other - Scotty's thoughtful, the idea initially seemed laughable, but it left an impression. Too bad there isn't someone around to clear their throat and say this is not the time to slather compliments and bask in mutual admiration - but luckily, this doesn't distract them from their work.

While conversing, Scotty enters a code in the touchscreen and it opens a high-tech console, where he inserts the data chip.

SCOTTY  
The subroutine will automatically  
install and activate itself as soon  
as we connect the mirror. Now let's  
start rewiring these circuits.

He shows Uhura a PADD where he recorded the schematics.

He sets an example by connecting a cable and a circuit on the mirror; Uhura watches attentively and follows.

**42    INT. BRIDGE - PRIME     42**

Spock shows Sulu multiple PADDs with information he recorded. Normally, such a meeting would take place in a briefing room, but the current situation doesn't allow the remains of the bridge crew leave said bridge.

SPOCK  
That is all currently known about  
the situation. In the meld with Mr.  
Kirk I have not witnessed them  
performing an act that could lead  
to the teleportation. It is more  
likely the catalyst for the  
accident occurred in our universe,  
while the landing party was present  
on Halka.

Sulu takes one of the PADDs for a closer look.

SULU  
This interference we recorded  
caused an ion storm, right?

SPOCK  
Affirmative, although unlike the  
storm, the parameters we very  
distinct.

SULU  
Recreatable?

SPOCK  
Possibly. Obviously, I require more  
information to construct a method  
for the exchange to be carried out  
again. I will organize the away  
team to research the possibilities  
on planet surface.

SULU  
With all due respect, sir... You  
are the acting Captain now, you are  
needed on the ship. The crew has  
been demanding answers, they all  
wonder what happened to the away  
team.

Spock almost sighs. He is reminded about what exactly he dislikes about Captain's position - everyone demands answers and needs guidance, not letting him do science stuff in peace.

SPOCK  
Very well. I will make an  
announcement to the crew.  
(turning to Marlena)  
Lieutenant Moreau.

Marlena stands at attention.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
You will lead the landing party to  
search for the interference's point  
of origin.

MARLENA  
Holy shit!!!

She slaps a hand over her mouth as soon as the words fly out.

MARLENA (CONT'D)  
Sorry, Commander, I mean - thank  
you _so much_ , I won't let you  
down! Permission to leave my  
station?

SPOCK  
Permission granted. The  
instructions will be forwarded to  
you within four minutes.

Marlena skips away. This is her first time being in charge of a science team - she's been only recently transferred - and she is eager to prove herself.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Sir, there is another incoming  
message from Starfleet command.

It is a difficult decision for Spock, something going against his very nature, and yet he says--

SPOCK  
Maintain radio silence with  
Starfleet until I say otherwise.

**43    INT. SPOCK'S QUARTERS - MIRROR    43**

Marlena returns to Spock's quarters and goes straight to Spock who monitors communications to report what she has observed during her trip to the Engineering.

She keeps Spock busy, which means McCoy can have the promised TALK with Kirk.

McCoy stares at Kirk in a way that makes him want to shrink and apologize for all the faults of the universe.

MCCOY  
So, James Tiberius Kirk. What the  
flipping hell has given you the bright  
idea to stick a phaser at your own  
dumb head?!

Starts normal, but raises voice gradually to yell the end of the sentence.

Kirk raises his hands peacefully and smiles in hopes on mollifying McCoy.

KIRK  
Oh, c'mon, Bones, I've already told  
you it was just a trick.  
(McCoy doesn't believe  
him)  
I would never shoot myself - I  
mean, if I had to choose a way to  
die, it would definitely be a  
radiation chamber, at least this is  
something that can't surprise me  
anymore.

Kirk wants to dissolve the tension, smiles - but makes it even worse. Everyone stares back at him, disbelieving, and Marlena stops her typing to look at Kirk in disgust.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
...Okay, it's not a good joke, I  
got it.

MCCOY  
A _joke_. A fucking JOKE?!

MIRROR SPOCK  
(off-handedly)  
No wonder your relationship with my  
counterpart is different from the  
one I have with my Captain, if you  
casually mention your death as some  
kind of amusing anecdote to the  
man-  
(a glance at McCoy)  
-men who watched you die.

McCoy stabs a finger at him.

MCCOY  
Exactly! Thank you! You know  
there's something seriously wrong  
if I agree with alternate-universe  
Spock!

KIRK  
(peaceful)  
Nothing's wrong with a little  
humor-

MCCOY  
Your death is NOT FUCKING FUNNY! I  
sat with your body for hours in  
that damn Sickbay, thinking what  
kind of a doctor am I to not be  
able- God!

On a regular disastrous day McCoy probably wouldn't end up spilling everything out, but now there're old wounds, Kirk's dangerous stunt, general frustration at being stuck in the mirrorverse - all piling up.

Kirk is taken aback, has absolutely no clue how to comfort his friend. Usually it's McCoy who does the comforting in the pair of them.

KIRK  
Bones, it happened five years  
ago... It's all in the past and  
aforementioned historians' writings.  
Even I've moved on already.

MCCOY  
So what, just because it was a long  
time ago, I should suddenly be okay  
with it? My fucking best friend  
died, oh, it's not a big deal, I'll  
just sleep it off and we're fine  
and dandy again!

KIRK  
I'm sorry, I didn't realize-

MCCOY  
Didn't realize what, that the crew  
remembers their Captain saving  
their lives by giving up his?

McCoy stares longingly at the replicators in the living area, anger seeping out of him.

MCCOY (CONT'D)  
Good god, I need a drink. I'd even  
agree to replicator-tasting crap.

KIRK  
(quieter)  
Bones. I really am sorry.

For scaring you in the brig, and for occasional unintentional burdens I've put you through the past five  
years.

MCCOY  
...Yeah, you better be. It's not  
like I'm asking you to stop  
sacrificing yourself. God knows  
that'll never happen.

McCoy waves Kirk off and marches up to the replicator.

Spock and Marlena watch the scene unfold attentively; Spock is expressionless as always, Marlena is enrapt, intrigued by McCoy's unusual emotionalism, wishes she had a camera to record everything.

Moments pass, interrupted only by the sounds of McCoy ordering an alcoholic concoction of his own creation.

Kirk tries to break uncomfortable silence by diverting to a different topic.

KIRK  
(clears throat)  
So... I get that Marlena's not  
really my girlfriend.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Your attention to details is  
unprecedented.

KIRK  
(gestures between the  
three of them)  
What's the situation then?

Spock and Marlena exchange glances again, communicating their agreement.

MIRROR MARLENA  
It was all James's idea, to create  
a diversion - he didn't want Spock  
to be in even more danger because  
of the relationship they have, so  
he went an extra mile to make sure  
no one will ever suspect them to be  
something other than a Captain and  
a First Officer and made me into a  
decoy. This is beneficial for all  
of us, of course, James doesn't  
half-ass his ideas. This  
arrangement we have has saved my  
life countless times. Nobody risks  
an open confrontation with the  
Captain's woman, and I can oversee  
my experiments in relative peace.  
Jealousy is worse to deal with,  
but... eh, it's a small price to  
pay. All I have to do in return is  
proclaim my undying love for James  
whenever the ever-curious ears of  
the crew are trained on us.

McCoy appears in the arch separating the sleeping alcove from the living area, drink in hand - but he hasn't even tasted it, too eager to listen to the reveal of surprising facts.

As for Kirk, he sees a perfect opportunity to get through to Spock and Marlena and plant some ideas into them.

KIRK  
Thus, you think you've found the  
perfect solution to all your  
troubles.

MIRROR MARLENA  
We did. We took an adverse  
situation and turned it into both a  
protection and a weapon, just like  
the Tantalus Field that was born  
out of our union.

KIRK  
Interesting opinion. But there is,  
in fact, a better way: our reality,  
where you wouldn't have to pretend,  
where you are simply accepted for  
who you are. Imagine that.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Wasting time on fantasizing about  
unlikely scenarios is illogical.  
_Kaiidth_. What is, is. Now is now.

MCCOY  
Did you learn this from the  
Halkans?

KIRK  
(at the same time)  
Also known as 'giving up'.

MIRROR SPOCK  
(to Kirk)  
You have a fundamental  
misunderstanding of what acceptance  
of reality and self entails-

MIRROR MARLENA  
(to McCoy, over Spock)  
So you're saying your world is a  
quintessence of utmost perfection,  
where everyone's high on happiness?

MCCOY  
Of course not - we have problems,  
everybody does! There's no such  
thing as an ideal world-

MIRROR SPOCK  
Yet you consider _your_ point of  
view to be the gospel everyone  
should follow. Why?

KIRK  
You know why.  
(points at his head)  
You saw the answer.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Indeed. I saw death. You died, your  
ally Admiral Pike died, my planet  
and the Academy were destroyed - I  
sensed the way those events  
affected you. And yet you are still  
convinced yours is a far better  
reality.

Marlena is surprised; Spock didn't tell her all the details about what he saw in Kirk's mind.

KIRK  
You saw only glimpses of my mind,  
they can't paint the whole picture.  
The real Federation is about so  
much more: exploration, discovery,  
striving to make the universe a  
better place for all - unlike you.

MIRROR MARLENA  
We ARE discovering.

MCCOY  
(snorts)  
No, you are NOT.

KIRK  
You are destroying, without an  
attempt to understand or  
communicate - you just take  
anything that's different and force  
it into a convenient shape, cutting  
off anything that doesn't fit.

MIRROR SPOCK  
(unaffected)  
Destruction is just another form of  
creation.

MIRROR MARLENA  
(smug; knows it just  
riles Kirk up more)  
The universe itself was born out of  
destruction. Ever heard of the Big  
Bang?

Kirk really kinda wants to punch both of them in their stubborn faces. Especially Spock.

Now, the real stand-off between the two begins.

KIRK  
A terror-based system cannot  
sustain itself, eventually,  
protestors strong enough will rise.  
Tell me, Spock, what do your  
calculations say about the fall of  
the Empire?

MIRROR SPOCK  
There is ninety-two percent chance  
it is going to happen in two  
hundred and thirteen years.

KIRK  
Isn't it illogical to deny the  
existing facts?

MIRROR SPOCK  
It is logical if denial dispels the  
negative consequences acceptance  
would bring.

KIRK  
What good denial can bring in this  
particular situation? How is  
following this order logical? How  
can you willingly allow it to  
control you?

MIRROR SPOCK  
Even logic can be overpowered by  
certain people, Mr. Kirk.

KIRK  
Is that what you're all about,  
balancing the power? An awful thing  
to base a relationship on.

MIRROR SPOCK  
(narrows eyes)  
Do not speak of matters you know  
nothing about.

KIRK  
Oh? Am I making you angry?

MIRROR SPOCK  
Vulcans do not 'get angry'.

KIRK  
Tell that to my neck.

As the conversation progressed, it became more of an intense word duel between Kirk and Spock only, growing quicker and more heated with each phrase, Marlena and McCoy were all but forgotten.

Subconsciously, they navigated closer to each other, and now Kirk straightens to address both Spock and Marlena.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Why do you even care about him so  
much?

MIRROR MARLENA  
I owe James my life.

MIRROR SPOCK  
I owe him my soul.

KIRK  
I was under impression the  
treatment that befalls on those  
with emotional attachment is not  
the pleasant one.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Do I have to remind you that I am  
Vulcan, therefore, emotions are  
foreign to me? Jim is the best  
Captain in Starfleet, I am the best  
First Officer - the only First  
Officer who does not want to assume  
command. The alliance we agreed  
upon is ensuring the success of our  
mission.

KIRK  
Someone like him would not risk  
their position for merely an ally.

MIRROR SPOCK  
You view the situation through the  
lens of your naivety. Please desist  
from speaking of things you do not  
know.

Spock returns to his abandoned work, putting a metaphorical full stop in the dialog.

Kirk stares at Spock's back and comes to a decision: time for a different approach. If he isn't swayed by the description of the Federation, perhaps showing the people, the relationships would help, if he "accidentally" slips some memories in...

KIRK  
Marlena, how about you take Bones  
to the terminal in Spock's quarters  
and you two check on Scotty's  
progress?

MCCOY  
What? Why can't we do it here?

Marlena figures Kirk's idea out immediately.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Certainly. Come with me, Doctor.

McCoy's protests are cut off as Marlena grips his elbow and all but drags him towards the trap door separating the quarters.

Left alone, Kirk regards Spock silently for a moment. When he speaks, it's quieter, indicating a new more private level of the conversation.

KIRK  
You don't help me just because I  
threatened you, do you. You help  
because you want to.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Your counterpart has never  
displayed an interest in semantics.  
Or motivation.

KIRK  
I'm not him, remember. I just don't  
want to force you to do something  
you don't really want.  
(beat)  
I've already done this enough  
times.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Clarify.

KIRK  
I may have convinced you to remain  
in Starfleet when you - I mean my-  
OUR Spock - wanted to leave. At  
first when we started the mission  
and he wanted to help build the  
colony, then after his future self  
from another universe - boy, we  
sure do get a lot of those - died.

MIRROR SPOCK  
I will not speak for my  
counterpart; different experiences  
lead to different outcomes.  
However, there are constants as  
well, in both universes.  
Objectively speaking, career in  
Starfleet is the most beneficial  
choice for a man of my biological  
background.

KIRK  
Thanks. For... reassurance.

Kirk can't believe he's in a situation where he uses the word 'reassurance' in relation to parallel universe Spock, as well as words of gratitude. He is especially surprised Spock would do this after the hate he displayed.

Perhaps it's a universal Spock thing to inadvertently take care of Kirks' emotional states.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
That's another universal constant.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Indeed it is.

Implying his Kirk comes to him for emotional comfort as well.

And at that moment, as he says those words he's already heard before, Kirk understands the REAL reason for this transportation: not the fact he touched the mirror, although it must've played the part, but this, the fact that the constants Halkans were searching for apply to him - and to Spock.

KIRK  
I can show you the true Federation.  
What it really means and why we  
believe in what we do.

Spock watches the finger Kirk presses to his temple.

Kirk understands that the best way of convincing Spock is through melding. That's why he references and offers so many melds despite their intrusive nature: because ideas are much more powerful than spoken words.

MIRROR SPOCK  
You will show me glorified memories  
that would construct a false  
impression.

KIRK  
Not necessarily. I will show you  
what I deem important - and you can  
search for what _you_ want to see.  
It will be like a game of chess.  
You enjoy it too, don't you?

Kirk points at the shelf, indicating a 3D chess set, like the one he and his Spock play. A pause.

MIRROR SPOCK  
(generously)  
Very well. You may play white.

And then, without a warning, he MOVES: a single step forward, a hand to the meld points.

MIRROR SPOCK (CONT'D)  
My mind to your mind.

In mirrored motions, their eyes slide close.

The next words are spoken nonverbally.

MIRROR SPOCK (VO)  
My thoughts to your thoughts.

Camera does a 180 degree SPIN towards the connection between the quarters, revealing McCoy watching the scene in horror. Marlena holds him in place, stopping him from rushing in.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Leave them alone. Spock knows what  
he's doing.

MCCOY  
Knows my ass-- maybe he does, but  
Jim- I've never trusted this Vulcan  
voodoo, and I'm certainly NOT about  
to stand calmly and watch as a guy  
who we KNOW we can't trust roots  
through Jim's brain!

MIRROR MARLENA  
He will not harm James. He simply  
can't.

MCCOY  
Oh really? What makes you so sure?

MIRROR MARLENA  
When Spock said he owes James his  
soul, it wasn't just a poetic  
expression of his eternal devotion,  
or whatever you thought it might've  
been. He was quite literal, as  
always.

McCoy doesn't take his eyes off the pair.

MCCOY  
(hatefully)  
He's probably planting fake  
memories and believes right now.

MIRROR MARLENA  
No, he doesn't. If anything, it  
will be James who would transfer  
his convictions. Accidentally, of  
course - this one doesn't know the  
first thing about telepathy.

MCCOY  
(highly suspicious)  
If you were telling the truth, you  
would be the first in line to stop  
them. Don't you wanna maintain the  
status quo?

MIRROR MARLENA  
Whether to follow this James or not  
\- it's Spock's choice. He is  
capable of making decisions  
himself, I will not interfere.

MCCOY  
I asked what YOU think.

MIRROR MARLENA  
I...

She hesitates. She is both unsure of her stance and unsure if she should tell McCoy this. In the end, she decides to tell the barest minimum. The life-long conditioning and the way she's used to being alone take their toll.

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
I can admit there's merit to some  
elements of your universe,  
something I wouldn't mind bringing  
in ours. My arrangement with the  
Captain is very profitable,  
however...

McCoy, being a doctor with good psychology training, recognizes signs of distress immediately, and he relaxes, wanting to create a comforting presence.

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
...Lately his attitude towards me's  
been changing.  
(touching the agonizer  
patch)  
I pledged my allegiance to James,  
and I'm still grateful. But perhaps  
it is time to move on.

MCCOY  
Is our universe a place you would  
like to move to?

MIRROR MARLENA  
Are you offering a place on a  
transporter pad?

The question is more of a joke: she doesn't really want to go. Not yet.

MCCOY  
Well, no - I'm pretty sure Scotty's  
calculations are calibrated for  
four people only. And besides, we  
have our own Marlena Moreau.

MIRROR MARLENA  
What's she like?

MCCOY  
She's a science officer, a  
Lieutenant, like you. Her specialty  
is chemistry.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Did she make any major discoveries?

MCCOY  
Hmm... I'm not well-versed in the  
subject of chemistry, so I might've  
missed something-

MIRROR MARLENA  
(disappointed)  
Nevermind. If she did, you'd know  
it, despite not being a scientist.  
Her name would've been everywhere.  
"Marlena Moreau: the genius, the  
vanguard, the messiah. The face of  
humanity's new era".

She makes a grand gesture to describe the scope of greatness the imaginary Marlena has.

MCCOY  
You're still young, there's a whole  
life ahead of you.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Ahead of HER, maybe.  
(sigh)  
I bet she doesn't need to  
humiliatingly parade herself in  
front of the crew, to act against  
her very nature...

Marlena falls silent, angry at herself for revealing even this little, at McCoy for screwing everything up by arriving in this universe, at this universe for being the way it is.

MCCOY  
What about me? The me from this  
universe, what am I like?

Marlena smiles faintly.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Your uniform has all the answers  
you need.

MCCOY  
My uniform? You mean the medical  
tunic?

MIRROR MARLENA  
No. Haven't you noticed how many  
people wear sleeveless uniforms?

MCCOY  
(recollecting)  
Actually, I think it's just Jim and  
myself...

MIRROR MARLENA  
Exactly. Only the fearless dare to  
expose their arms like this. The  
fabric of our uniform is lined with  
metallic fiber to shield our skin-

A blade slides out of Marlena's sleeve and she DRIVES it into her stomach - McCoy's kneejerk reaction is to grab her hand to prevent it, but this precaution is unnecessary, because the knife causes no damage, stopped by the thick fabric.

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
-but you and James take pride in  
denying extra protection. You might  
as well be wearing a crop top. All  
it would take is a blade coated in  
poison, or a needle with a  
tranquilizer. But, of course,  
nobody in their right mind would  
dare attempt to fight Doctor McCoy  
\- he knows everything about how  
your organism works and how to turn  
it against you, whether you're  
human or alien.  
(involuntary shiver)  
He can choose whether to make your  
death swift or agonizing, and can  
calculate the amount of pain you'll  
feel on a scale from one to ten  
down to a decimal point.  
(pause)  
With everyone keen on killing each  
other to move up in ranks, death of  
his patients has become mundane. He  
wouldn't remember the list of  
deceased from five months ago, let  
alone five years. THIS is who you are.

She sticks the knife at him to make a point and hides it back into the uniform. McCoy is speechless.

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
Come, we need to contact Mr. Scott.

She leads McCoy away into Spock's quarters; he throws a final glance at Kirk and allows himself to be dragged off.

**44    INT. ENGINEERING - MIRROR    44**

Section A we see is a small space on the upper level of Deck Four, separated from the main Engineering area by transparent railings and a couple of Jefferies tubes. It's a quite unappealing space right next to the ceiling, which works in favor for Scotty and Uhura, who need as few people watching them as possible - although luckily, there're only about five ENGINEERS present.

Scotty is sweating and miserable, grime on his face, hides inside a vertical Jefferies tube. Uhura is next to him, both still working on installing the mirror. It's connected to the mainframe now, but they still need to reconfigure the software to make it work. Both are hyper-aware of their surroundings.

Scotty's transmitter chirps - he activates it.

SCOTTY  
Scott here.

MCCOY (O.S.)  
McCoy here. How is everything?

SCOTTY  
Leonard!  
(nervous)  
You gotta save us from this  
backwards universe, it has KEENSER  
as Chief Engineer! Yes, I've got no  
idea how it happened either, but if  
it's fate punishing me for all the  
times I've put him on night shifts,  
if we come back, I swear I'll never  
say a mean thing to him ever  
again!!

CAMERA ANGLE CHANGES to reveal KEENSER in Chief Engineer's red uniform behind Scotty's back. He spins a spanner in his hands menacingly, and Scotty pretends to be busy immediately by tiding up some cables and sending sparks fly from them to distract Keenser from Uhura. The latter leans at the construction nonchalantly to cover the mirror. The only thing needed to complete the picture is whistling.

MCCOY (O.S.)  
THAT'S what made you want to go  
back?...

Keenser narrows his eyes at Scotty, who turns the transmitter off quickly. Keenser brushes the sparks off his uniform and points his agonizer controller at Scotty.

Scotty yelps, grabbing the railing to keep himself upright, but luckily, the jolt of pain is short - a small retribution for a small crime.

Keenser does the same to Uhura for good measure, just because he can, and leaves to supervise the engineers further.

**45    INT. SPOCK'S QUARTERS - MIRROR     45**

McCoy is staring at the terminal in worry.

Suddenly another alert comes to life, and Marlena turns the speaker system on to hear a ship-wide broadcast.

INTERCUT between Spock's quarters, the various crewmembers pausing on the decks and raising their heads to listen, and Sulu making the announcement on the bridge.

MIRROR SULU (VO)  
Attention all crewmembers, this is  
Chief of Security speaking.  
Lieutenant Scott, Lieutenant Uhura,  
and Doctor McCoy are fugitives  
interfering with the mission the  
Empire sent us on, and must be  
stopped by all means necessary. The  
rest is up to you. Sulu out.

MCCOY  
Well shit.

CUT TO:

**46    INT. ENGINEERING - MIRROR     46**

Scotty and Uhura pause in their works in horror. As if in slow motion, the engineers look up to see their targets conveniently positioned right above them.

It doesn't take long for the first shots to be fired - Scotty and Uhura duck behind the tubes, and the shots hit the metal, slicing one of the cables connected to the mirror on the way.

SCOTTY  
Shit!

Still crouching, he darts towards the remains of the cable in a desperate attempt to glue it back together.

One of the red shirts on the lower level slaps their companion's phaser down.

RED SHIRT  
We'll get blown up if you shoot  
like this, dumbass!! We need to get  
up!

They rush to climb up the ladder immediately, eager to get to their high-ranking prey after what was basically a declared free hunting season.

Uhura stands between the group and Scotty, shielding him.

UHURA  
(not taking her eyes off  
the attackers)  
Keep reconfiguring the transporter,  
I'll take care of them.

SCOTTY  
This isn't a good idea-

Uhura takes Chapel's knife off the belt and attacks the nearest opponent as soon as they get onto the upper level, knocking them down the ladder into the group that follows them, and ducks just in time when a phaser shot grazes her shoulder, missing her head, and instead smashing into the ceiling.

SCOTTY (CONT'D)  
-or maybe it _is_ a good idea.

He gets a new cable to replace the piece sticking out of the mirror, flinging a panel's lid on the wall open as a feeble protection against phaser fire.

Uhura rips the lid off completely to slam it into another guy's face and gets a kick in the stomach in return - she stumbles backwards and slams into Scotty, just as a hand knocks the dagger out of her hand.

Uhura and Scotty are back to back now, and he turns them around 180 degrees to grab the second half of the cable hanging off the ceiling and drive it into the next  
attacker's face to electrocute them. Three down, two more to go.

Another 180 degree turn, and Uhura is ready to face their opponents again. She kicks a phaser out of one's hand - it falls down - and suddenly both she and Scotty COLLAPSE on the floor, pain racking their bodies.

On the lower level, we see Keenser with an agonizer controller.

The pain is too much to overcome, they can't move a finger - the engineers aim at them, gloating at their helplessness - and then, SHOT.

Uhura's and Scotty's bodies go limp - the seizure stopped.

The agonizer controller falls from Keenser's hand - CAMERA TURNS to the entrance, where we see Kyle, phaser in an outstretched hand. Another shot at the controller, and he blows the hated thing to smithereens.

In a span of seconds, taking full advantage of the element of surprise and perfect position, he shoots down the remaining attackers, while Scotty and Uhura straighten, finally able to catch a breath.

UHURA  
Thanks, Kyle.

MIRROR KYLE  
Captain's orders have more value to  
me than Sulu's orders - you'll tell  
the Captain I saved you, won't you?  
So that he can speed up my  
promotion?

SCOTTY  
Sure thing, lad-

BANG!!

A SHOT.

Kyle's expression freezes - he FALLS face down on the floor, revealing three science officers standing in the doorway.

SCIENCE OFFICER  
Told you they're here!

Uhura picks up two phasers from unconscious engineers and throws one to Scotty.

UHURA  
Keep working your miracles, Scotty,  
it's more important!

She THROWS herself over the railing to land on the lower level in front of the newcomers and rolls over when phaser fire almost strikes her - Scotty helps her out with occasional shots from his upper vantage point, while using his free hand to keep reconfiguring the transporter.

**47    INT. SPOCK'S QUARTERS - MIRROR    47**

Back in Spock's quarters, we see the aftermath of the message: McCoy looks at Marlena briefly, panicked, and SPINS AROUND towards the trap door.

MCCOY  
We have to tell them!!

MIRROR MARLENA  
Wait, you can't just-

He runs into-

**48    INT. KIRK'S QUARTERS - MIRROR    48**

-and goes straight to the pair, still melded, ignoring Marlena's protests.

MCCOY  
Hey, you! Snap out of it!

He grabs Spock's hand to pry it off Kirk's face - yeah, this is a VERY BAD IDEA.

One moment McCoy stands next to two barely conscious people, and the next moment he is LYING FLAT on the desk, back of the head painfully colliding with the monitor, all breath squeezed out by a strong Vulcan grip.

Kirk blinks, dazed, and takes time to focus on his surroundings - just as Marlena catches up.

Kirk follows the line of Spock's arm straight to McCoy, and-

KIRK  
Bones!

He tries to push Spock off McCoy: with no avail, he might as well be a statue-

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Spock, let him go!

This stops him: McCoy groans and slides off the desk, feeling his head for bruises and bleeding.

Marlena throws a quick sympathetic look at Spock, but offers no comfort otherwise.

MIRROR SPOCK  
(watching McCoy)  
He interrupted.

Kirk kinda wants to argue that Spock could've chosen another way to voice his protest; but he knows it will be fruitless, so he jumps to a more pressing topic.

KIRK  
Yeah, what gives, Bones? Here I  
thought I will finally be able to  
go through a meld without ending up  
feeling like my head was pushed  
through a meat grinder.

"Wow, out of all the people to blame here you choose me?" Says McCoy's inner voice. His outer voice is silent, because his vocal cords still don't work properly. Kirk grasps his elbow to help overcome the dizziness.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Here's why.

She thrusts a PADD at Spock, where a recording of Sulu's message plays. Kirk peers over his shoulder to see.

KIRK  
I wonder why Sulu didn't mention I  
was a fugitive as well.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Because he plans to kill you  
himself, not wanting any  
competition. He's the third in  
chain of command, and it's no  
secret he wants to move up in ranks  
further. The only thing stopping  
him so far was the protection of  
Tantalus Field Captain and  
Commander had.

MIRROR SPOCK  
He must be planning to use the  
tumult to stage the murder of both  
Jim and myself to become Captain.

KIRK  
So we stop him with the Field-- Oh.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Yes, _"oh"_. Don't be an idiot.  
Without the mirror Tantalus is  
nothing but a fancy computer.

McCoy clears his throat, checking if he can speak - his voice is hoarse.

MCCOY  
How about we distract the crew  
then? Give them something else to  
worry about?

MIRROR MARLENA  
Good idea! We can divert their  
attention to somebody else. We'll  
say, umm... Lieutenant Guerra was  
discovered to be a traitor to the  
Empire and the person who'll kill  
him will be promoted to Commander.  
(re: everyone's  
reactions, shrugs)  
What? I hate Guerra. I know it was  
him who stole the results of my  
nitrogen experiment two years ago.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Killing Guerra would be a waste of  
a skilled officer. If you need a  
target, I suggest Yeoman Lawton.

MIRROR MARLENA  
No way, Lawton owes me a thousand  
credits. Pick Colt instead-

KIRK  
That's enough. We're not turning  
anybody into a scapegoat and I  
won't stand you discussing who  
deserves to be a murder victim,  
because the answer to this is  
NOBODY. Bones is right, we need a  
jolt, something so uncharacteristic  
it'll make everyone focused on  
saving themselves, not killing us  
or each other...

Kirk drums his fingers on the desk in thought, and then hails Scotty via his transmitter, turning the sound on for everyone to hear.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Mr. Scott, how's the progress?

SCOTTY (O.S.)  
(over the phasers)  
Perfect, we're almost done! I've  
got one more security protocol to  
override - gimme a minute!

KIRK  
Are those... phasers? Do you need  
help?

SCOTTY (O.S.)  
Great identification, Captain, and  
no, we don't, everything's taken  
care of! We'll get outta here soon!

A BLOW reverberates through the tiny speaker.

SCOTTY (O.S) (CONT'D)  
Crap!!

CUT TO Scotty pressing a hand over the gushing wound next to his ear. The next moment his phaser flies up and stuns the attacker responsible - after that, there're no more sounds. INTERCUT when needed.

SCOTTY (CONT'D)  
That bawbag almost shot my ear off!

KIRK  
Are you okay?!

There's static in the transmitter, making the sounds distorted; Scotty frowns at the device but doesn't comment.

SCOTTY  
Aye, I'm good, no worries.

KIRK  
Good. I'll calling you to ask - Mr.  
Scott-  
(dramatic pause)  
-what's your opinion on _turning_  
_the artificial gravity off_?

Slowly, a victorious smile spreads across Scotty's face.

SCOTTY  
Believe it or not, sir, I've always  
wanted to try it.

CUT TO Kirk's quarters, where Kirk grins at the good news.

KIRK  
Awesome! Work on it once you finish  
installing the mirror.

Transmitter off. Marlena and Spock look faintly impressed.

MIRROR MARLENA  
That IS a good plan.

Kirk glares at her, hoping for his 'no murder' policy to finally sink in, and stands up.

KIRK  
Alright, there's no time to waste.  
We'll need an advantage against the  
crew. Do you by any chance have  
pocket gravity generators?

MIRROR MARLENA  
We didn't exactly anticipate a  
gravity malfunction. All we've got  
is our zero-g training.

MIRROR SPOCK  
I believe the storage room contains  
the gear Jim and I used to climb  
the mountains on Kylata Two.

MCCOY  
Y'all keep searching for new means  
to defy the ways men are intended  
to live, with their two feet firmly  
on the ground... Just don't  
complain if I throw up.

Marlena laughs: she, like many others, has a grudge against McCoy and will be happy to see a man with his body in a humiliating situation.

**49    INT. STORAGE ROOM - MIRROR - MINUTES LATER    49**

The storage room is a huge dimly lit space - dimly, because piles of plastic containers rise up to the ceiling, blocking the lights.

The walls are made of myriads of lockers of all sizes, labelled with either a planet's name or the contents' purposes - the four visitors shuffle through them.

However, none of the lockers contain what it says on the lid; there're umbrellas where the label says winter gear, a bundle of golden belts where blank PADDs are expected to be, and so on.

MCCOY  
Why is it so messy in here?

MIRROR MARLENA  
Because Rand was responsible for  
organization and we haven't find  
anyone to replace her yet.

McCoy understands what "replacing" implies immediately and reacts with unrepressed fury.

MCCOY  
You killed Janice Rand?!

MIRROR MARLENA  
She was far too nosy for her own  
good, always snooping around for a  
piece of fresh gossip... After she  
discovered the Tantalus Field, we  
couldn't allow her to live. Which  
is a shame, she was a good Yeoman.

Kirk approaches Spock and watches him for a while: they were interrupted, and he didn't get a chance to convey his thoughts in hopes of convincing him.

Kirk's choice of words is careful; their conversation is quiet, private, out of hearing range of Marlena and McCoy.

MIRROR SPOCK  
(seeing Kirk pause in his  
search)  
It is in your best interest to find  
the gear as fast as possible.

KIRK  
Spock. When you looked inside my  
mind, what did you see?

Spock pauses; straightens and looks Kirk in the eye, assessing.

MIRROR SPOCK  
(pause)  
...Hope. An emotion more dangerous  
than others.

KIRK  
Look at you - you are so smart, and  
yet you waste your intelligence on  
destruction. You lives can have so  
much meaning.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Your view of my counterpart is  
biased. Our loyalty belongs to one  
man-

KIRK  
Then find someone else to be loyal  
to. Like yourself.

MIRROR SPOCK  
I cannot do it.

There is a hint of genuine regret in his voice. He really wishes he could follow this Kirk after what he saw in his mind - he IS a follower at this point, after all, not a leader - but his loyalty is already pledged.

KIRK  
Of course you can... Look, Spock,  
I'm not gonna act like I know  
everything about you in either of  
the worlds, but I saw enough.  
Underneath all these medals and  
armor-like uniforms your essence is  
of utmost integrity, and that's why  
I can say with absolute certainty:  
if anyone can do it, it's you.  
Nothing's going to change if you  
just sit and conform to whatever's  
happening - shape your own destiny.

MIRROR SPOCK  
The beauty of your words is  
captivating as usual. However, I  
cannot betray Jim, and he will not  
agree to the course you outline.

KIRK  
Convince him then. Spock, I showed  
you the man you can be. Don't you  
want this?

MIRROR SPOCK  
My counterpart suffered, more than  
you realize; as a psi-null human  
you are incapable of understanding  
the needs of a telepath. Wanting  
his fate is illogical.  
(beat)  
I do not understand, why do you try  
so hard to convince me? Soon you  
will return to your universe, this  
one will be none of your concern.

KIRK  
If I have a chance to make  
something better, I take it. That's  
what we do.

MIRROR SPOCK  
You are a curious man, Mr. Kirk.  
The hardships of your youth were  
similar, and yet...

And this is it, bingo. If Kirk can't get Spock's emotional attachment, the least he can settle on is scientific curiosity.

Spock averts his gaze from Kirk's intent one, and glances at Marlena. He is puzzled to see she abandoned the search for the gear and instead collects a survival kit for a single person: windproof clothes, a self-assembling tent, a navigator, packs of food, etc.

Spock moves towards her.

MIRROR SPOCK (CONT'D)  
What is the purpose of your  
actions?

MIRROR MARLENA  
I'm packing, just in case I need to  
run. We're basically betraying  
James by helping them. He will kill  
me if he knows I helped dismantle  
the Tantalus Field.

MIRROR SPOCK  
(hesitant)  
He is not going to _kill_ you for  
this. That would be a waste of a  
valuable asset and thus, not a  
smart decision.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Oh, let's drop the pretense, okay?  
We both know he looks out for any  
chance to screw me over. Of course,  
he will spare your life - he always  
finds excuses for whatever stunts  
you pull - but it will be easy to  
find another beard and introduce  
her to the Tantalus Field. I'm  
expendable.

Kirk enters the frame unexpectedly.

KIRK  
What did you say?

MIRROR MARLENA  
Uh... That I'm expendable?

KIRK  
No, before that!

MIRROR MARLENA  
(unimpressed)  
James always finds excuses for shit  
Spock does?

Kirk kind of throws his arms at Spock, as if having just presented proof for every theory in the universe.

KIRK  
See, you ARE the only one who can  
influence him! Make him listen to  
you! Outlogic him, lie if needed -  
oh, don't give me that eyebrow, I  
know you can play words like your  
lyre - make up terms, tell him  
you'll leave him if he won't  
cooperate!

MIRROR SPOCK  
(disdainful)  
You offer me to manipulate Jim. It  
is impossible. He simply will not  
allow himself to be manipulated.

Kirk KNOWS this Kirk's strength is just an illusion. Spock has managed to weave them together, it's a unique position where they're equals, despite the initial idea that this Kirk might want nothing but submission - and if only Spock saw it, he could exploit the hell out of it.

MCCOY  
CRAP!

Too caught up in eavesdropping on the conversation, McCoy doesn't notice the contents of a random box from the leaning tower in the middle of the room, and a pile of daggers come barrelling onto him.

He yelps and jumps away from the shower, and Kirk rushes to him to help put the lid back on the box.

McCoy shakes the imprints of imaginary daggers from his uniform and then asks, quietly,

MCCOY (CONT'D)  
Do you really believe all the  
poetic bullshit you spill on him?

KIRK  
Doesn't matter. As long as HE  
believes it.

MCCOY  
He's a telepath, he has ways of  
knowing if you're insincere.

As soon as he says it, McCoy realizes the implications: Kirk IS sincere, and it's worrying, to say the least.

He shakes his head, in a "I really hope you know what you're doing, but I start believing you don't" way.

Marlena watches them for a moment - then returns to packing. Glances at Spock sideways.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Kinda makes you wish he would stay  
here, doesn't it.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Do not ask me this.

Marlena nods sadly. Ask no questions, hear no lies.

Their transmitters light up with an incoming communication.

CUT TO:

**50    INT. ENGINEERING - MIRROR     50**

Scotty has made a short trip to Deck Six, where the life support systems are, including the gravity controls, and overrides the security protocols. Without Uhura now, whom he sent to prepare the transporter room in Deck Five.

He punches some buttons vigorously, a hand pressed to his ear, where the bleeding has thankfully slowed down.

The sound in the transmitter is worse than ever, now that it's clogged with blood and grazed by phaser fire, only every third word is heard.

SCOTTY  
I'm all set, Captain - just give me  
a word and I'll hit the switch.

KIRK (O.S., COMM)  
-yet, Scot-

SCOTTY  
What? I cannae hear a thing -  
whatever you do, you better hurry,  
we shook off the crew for now, but  
we still need to get to the  
transporter room a deck up.

KIRK (O.S., COMM)  
-We're n- ready -

SCOTTY  
I cannae hear you very well,  
Captain... so I'm just gonna assume  
you said yes.

Scotty punches a lever: he is jerked slightly and starts floating up, camera follows his ascent - prepared for this, he grabs the railing. The gravity is OFF.

BACK TO:

**51    INT. STORAGE ROOM - MIRROR - SAME TIME     51**

We hear muffled shouts of surprise from behind the closed doors. In the storage room, everyone gasps and slowly floats upwards, grabbing at the locker handles and each other: unprepared, they're a lot clumsier than Scotty.

The lights on the bulkheads snap to yellow, and automated voice announces-

COMPUTER VOICE  
Yellow alert. All decks yellow  
alert.

Kirk's TRANSMITTER slips away and flies to the ceiling, lost in tons of junk they pulled out of the boxes, including a swarm of knives.

Spock tries to retain some sort of dignity by wrapping arms around himself, but it's hard when you're hanging upside down.

Marlena enters the frame, rotating, hair flowing around gracefully.

MIRROR MARLENA  
I hate all of you so much right  
now.

She makes a few swimming motions to get closer to Spock: Spock and Marlena coordinate their movements as if they did it a thousand times before, grabbing each others' elbows to stay upright and not rotate aimlessly like the other two.

A knife hits McCoy in the head and he kicks it away - it flies into a box which turns over, spilling various clothing items.

MCCOY  
That's what you get for running  
your mouth instead of- Hey, is this  
what you're looking for? There's a  
tag saying Kylata Two.

Spock pushes Marlena to fly to the box McCoy is holding.

MCCOY (CONT'D)  
Hey!!

She grabs the box from him mid-flight and opens it to reveal sets of heavy boots and gloves interjected with wires.

MIRROR MARLENA  
That's it!

Hanging upside-down, Marlena puts the boots on and activates them, only to have them magnetize to the ceiling. She bends her knees, jumps in reverse, rotates 180 degrees gracefully, and lands on the correct surface of the floor this time.

Satisfied with the effect, she pulls on the gloves made from the same magnetizing material.

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
Catch!

She throws a set to everyone; meanwhile, Spock opens a compartment to find some extra phasers.

They'll need all of this.

**52    INT. ISS ENTERPRISE - MIRROR - MINUTES LATER     52**

There's panicky commotion in the corridors, officers scream at each other, some try to take advantage of the situation and fire at their colleagues, only to be propelled backwards by the recoil momentum. Many have already gotten used to moving by holding onto the bulkheads, but it's still very awkward, their movements are wobbly and unsure.

The doors to the storage room slide open, and Spock peeks out to watch the mess disapprovingly. His companions are watching over his shoulder.

Spock tests the waters by aiming at the highest ranking officer present and taking them out with a clear headshot, causing them to bump into the ceiling and freeze with their arms flapping around comically. Or it would be comical if it wasn't for the glassy unseeing eyes on the blank face.

Marlena laughs shortly and slips under Spock's arm, already greedy to taste more of the intoxicating power she has against her crewmates. Kirk follows closely.

KIRK  
Put the phasers on stun, do you  
hear me?!

They comply, pressing the switches on their phasers.

In the background, we hear someone yell, barely noticeable among the noise-

OFFICER #1 (O.S.)  
Mr. Sulu, Deck Nine!

With a few precise hits Kirk blows up the phasers in the attackers' hands: it really is much easier, even though there're dozens of officers against them; having your feet glued to the ground firmly is just too big of an advantage.

They start moving towards the turbolift that would lead them to the transporter room, push the unconscious officers away - when accidentally, out of the corner of his eye, Kirk spots something-

KIRK (CONT'D)  
GET DOWN!!

-pushes all three of his companions down on the floor, magnetizing gloves holding them securely, just in time to dodge

A HUGE BLAST

that barely misses their heads, and blows up the turbolift instead.

The camera follows a very thin, very long barrel of a phaser rifle, up to the cheek pressed against it - Sulu's cheek. He holds the rifle with one hand, using the other to balance himself against a bulkhead.

A few crewmembers are attracted by the commotion.

MIRROR SULU  
Scat.

This single word and the agonizer controller in Sulu's hand is enough to send them back where they came from.

McCoy straightens against Kirk still holding him down. Sees the rifle: sleek, menacing, more like a grenade launcher; nothing like the ones they have.

MCCOY  
What on Earth is that?!

MIRROR MARLENA  
A phaser rifle. Don't you have  
those?

MCCOY  
(how can you say that!)  
Not like that!!

At the same time, Spock frees himself from Kirk's protective grip. The ravaged sheets of metal that used to be turbolift's doors provide decent coverage; he urges Kirk and McCoy to remain still.

MIRROR SPOCK  
There is a Jefferies tube leading  
to Deck Five in the next section.  
Use it.

Without further ado, he takes a phaser, ready to confront Sulu. Sulu's eyes are only for him and Marlena, he's too afraid of losing his footing to attempt changing his position.

MIRROR SULU  
I want to say I'm surprised to see  
you in the heart of the mutiny,  
Commander, but I'm not. It's hard  
to keep a secret in a secluded  
space with a crew of geniuses.

MIRROR SPOCK  
What secret do you believe in  
uncovering, might I ask?

MIRROR SULU  
Your personal affairs.  
(gesturing at Marlena)  
The fact that she is nothing but a  
flashy bait.

Marlena frowns at this; meanwhile, Kirk prepares to stun Sulu from behind his cover.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Of course, what the crew of  
geniuses must also know is that the  
best way to hide a secret is by  
using another secret as a decoy.

Kirk aims, McCoy is tense behind him - and then, suddenly, McCoy is yanked out of the frame.

Off-screen, he hear a gasp - Kirk whips around, the motion sending him wobbling awkwardly in McCoy's direction - and we see the attacker is, again, Chapel and another trusty dagger.

She doesn't care about Kirk or Spock, or any other high-ranking targets - she cares about McCoy only.

McCoy grabs Chapel's hand with the dagger - but this is a familiar move, she is prepared, and she twists her hand just enough to make a deep cut in McCoy's forearm, from the wrist to the elbow.

MIRROR CHAPEL  
Counter this, Mr. CMO.

Triumphant, she withdraws, prepared to stab again - right when Kirk knocks the dagger out of her hand and McCoy throws it towards Sulu and the others, grabs both of her hands, perfectly capable of stunning her, but it's simply not the thought that comes to his mind - all in the span of a second.

Kirk prepares to assist - barely manages to draw his phaser - BANG! Another blast from the rifle throws them several feet backwards, sheets of metal crushing them down. They're saved only by the Spock's and Marlena's actions: Spock redirected the barrel while Marlena dived at him from behind.

ON Spock, Sulu, and Marlena - Spock rips the rifle away just as Sulu pulls the trigger once more - it blows up the wall, showering them in a spectacular firework of busted electricity and chunks of plastic; one hits Marlena's head, another slices Spock's cheek. Marlena jumps, snatches Chapel's knife, goes for another attack - when suddenly her body shakes so violently her boots rip off the ground momentarily. If it wasn't for the lack of gravity she would've collapsed, but instead she just twists into a fetal position.

Sulu's free hand is the agonizer controller, pointed at the only person among the four who has their nervous system rigged.

Spock doesn't waste any time in going for a headshot - and then to blowing up the controller in case anyone else picks it up.

Marlena's chest heaves, the only way she can stand up is by pushing herself off the floor and letting zero gravity do the rest. Spock extends a hand to her and helps her up, as she watches Sulu's body with grim satisfaction.

MIRROR MARLENA  
(through ragged breaths)  
T-thanks.

Her body is limp for just a moment - and then she tenses like a string - her phaser flies up and fires twice over Spock's head.

Spock looks over his shoulder to see her targets smashing into the wall: Chapel and another medical officer about to sneak up on them.

Spock fixes the phaser on his belt and takes the rifle instead.

The encounter has sobered Marlena up, and she's able to smile again. Devious.

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
We make a good team, do we not.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Indeed.

MIRROR MARLENA  
I'd say I deserve something for  
that awesome marksmanship... I  
dunno, something like...  
(mischievously)  
A highfive?

Spock is very close to an exasperated eyeroll. "Not this again," he thinks.

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
(wiggling her fingers)  
C'mon, it's possible it'll be my  
dying wish, humor your faithful ally!

MIRROR SPOCK  
Very well. As humans might say, it  
appears you have worn me down,  
Lieutenant.

Spock holds his hand up, Marlena slaps it lightly; laughs when their gloves magnetize briefly and pumps the air.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Yasssssss!

The five years of her service in Starfleet has finally amounted to something!

MCCOY  
What the hell do you think you're  
doing?!

He eyes the floating bodies with distaste and faint sickness.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Waiting for you, obviously, since  
you can't be trusted to even climb  
a Jefferies tube on your own.

She graciously gestures for Kirk and McCoy to get inside the said tube first.

Spock is about to follow when Marlena stops him to say a few quiet words.

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
Spock, when we get them to the  
transporter, I will go to Deck Four.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Yes, Lieutenant.

Only a few seconds long, this is a very loaded exchange nonetheless. Because this, of course, means that Marlena intends on creating a leverage to save her life: by taking the mirror as soon as the exchange will be executed. Spock understands that this may be the last moments they spend as "faithful allies", because by the end of the day he and Marlena will find themselves on the opposite sides of the barricade - if Marlena doesn't end up dead. And while Spock knows allowing Marlena take the mirror is just another layer of betraying Kirk, he can't deny her a chance to save herself.

**53    INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM - MIRROR    53**

Kirk, McCoy, Spock, and Marlena barge into the transporter room, phasers ready to shoot whoever's in there, but there's only Uhura, who pushes away from the control panel and flies towards them - it seems she's already gotten used to moving in zero gravity.

KIRK  
Where's Scotty?

UHURA  
Still on Deck Six. He sent me up to  
set up the transporter - he'll be  
back as soon as he turns the  
gravity on...  
(tenses suddenly)  
Leonard, what's wrong?!

She looks at McCoy wincing at the pain, clutching his forearm tightly, blood seeping through his fingers. It forms into beads and swims around the room, joining Uhura's - her injured shoulder is almost unnoticeable under the red and black uniform.

MCCOY  
I don't think it was just a  
knife... I can barely feel my arm!

MIRROR SPOCK  
Let me see.

Grudgingly, McCoy allows Spock to inspect the cut with a tricorder.

MIRROR SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Concentrated Magirian Bindweed  
essence synthesized with  
dimethylaniline and ethanol. A slow  
but very potent poison, Doctor  
Chapel's trademark.

MCCOY  
Great. I'm gonna go get an  
emergency medkit.

MIRROR SPOCK  
No.

He grips McCoy's arm tighter, preventing him from moving. McCoy frowns.

MCCOY  
Excuse me?

MIRROR SPOCK  
You will not leave this room. The  
poison will not affect  
functionality of your organism for  
another twenty-nine minutes, which  
gives sufficient time for your  
consciousness to leave this body  
unaffected. After that, it would be  
your counterpart's concern, not  
yours.

McCoy debates what to do briefly - a fight between his deeply rooted will to help whoever's in need, and the idea that another Dr. McCoy deserves being poisoned: Marlena's words about the horrors McCoy induces on his fellow officers ring clear in his mind.

In the end, he settles on a compromise: that is, doing what Spock suggested. When the other McCoy takes control on this body again, he'll deal with this.

But just because he agrees with Spock doesn't mean he can't rip his arm out of this grip forcefully and use the most hateful tone.

MCCOY  
Fine.

Meanwhile, Kirk has moved to the transporter panel to double-check the settings; Marlena stands next to him.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Kirk.

Kirk glances at her out of the corner of his eye.

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
What if I changed my mind about  
wanting in?

With this, Kirk turns towards her fully.

KIRK  
I'm sorry. You know the answer: I  
can't. You have to stay here-  
(Marlena snorts)  
-because I need to ask something of  
you.  
(beat; ensuring he has  
her full attention)  
See to Spock taking control of my  
counterpart. Don't let him succumb  
to the burden of duty to his Vulcan  
upbringing - make Kirk fall  
instead.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Sure. If I stay alive long enough  
to have a say in this.

KIRK  
He'll protect you. I know he will.

Marlena laughs bitterly for a few seconds, then shakes her head.

MIRROR MARLENA  
It's so easy for you to say, you're  
going to return to safety soon...  
And sure, maybe in your universe  
you'd get a standing ovation from  
adoring public for your little  
inspirational speeches, but here--

She presses fingers to her mouth briefly as if to stop words from barrelling out, but it's too late, she's on a roll.

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
Let me tell you what's going to  
happen. If you succeed and James  
returns, he will see the dismantled  
Tantalus Field, the crew in  
disarray, questioning his sanity  
and authority. Of course, he'll  
want to take it out on someone. And  
sure, Spock will be okay, nothing a  
healing trance can't fix, but my  
head will fly off my shoulders like  
this.  
(snaps fingers)  
And after that he'll want to know  
what the hell happened exactly. And  
if Spock decides to follow through  
with your plan, he'll refuse to  
meld with James.  
(brief pause)  
You ought to be at least half as  
smart as James, do you see what I'm  
telling you, do you see where this  
is going?...

At first Kirk is at loss about what to say, but he has a talent for pulling profound speeches out of his back pockets at any given time. Five years of diplomatic missions and advanced courses on Command track teach you that.

KIRK  
Yes, but... That's a good thing  
he'll be questioned. Use the  
momentum, overthrow him. No one  
said burning those bridges is going  
to be easy. I really do believe you  
and Spock can change the fate of  
the Empire. All you have to do is  
take an adverse situation and spin  
it to work in your favor. You two  
can be the catalyst, the ones to  
start a revolution, if that's what  
you really want.

MIRROR MARLENA  
I want...

She exhales sharply, as though in pain: she's in turmoil, never being so confused about her entire reality before. Kirk's conviction rings true, especially when he throws Marlena's own words at her, but they go against her plan of escaping the chaos.

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
I want to live in a world where I  
could be a real scientist, not  
having to look behind my back every  
time I invent something, in fear of  
it being stolen, or me being  
killed... I could do so much more,  
I could be the face of the Empire's  
modern chemistry! But now I'm seen  
as merely a decoration hanging off  
the Captain's arm, just another  
pretty face in his collection.

KIRK  
You can become whoever you want,  
now that you know how.

Marlena is silent, contemplates the idea of a stranger believing in her. Looks over to McCoy, who was that stranger for her.

Hearing no reply from her, Kirk says,

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Good luck... You'll be alright,  
won't you.

It's a half-statement, half-question. Marlena smiles, bittersweet; "you know the answer."

And Kirk - Kirk just watches. He is only human. He is tired.

Silence. And then - BLAM! - all the floating objects shutter on the floor, everyone crashes on their knees, the limbs too weak to support the suddenly renewed weight of their bodies. The droplets of blood fall down, spluttering the floor like bizarre red rain.

With grunts and moans, everyone stands up, taking the unneeded heavy gloves and boots off.

Marlena is one of the first to recover: she lends McCoy a hand, who has trouble standing upright because of the poison slowly affecting his blood.

Goodbyes with him are way more important; after all, it was McCoy who listened to her, really listened, without ulterior motives about convincing her to manipulate Spock, or Kirk, or anyone else.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Goodbye, Doctor.

McCoy, who isn't privy to Marlena's inner thought processes, is slightly confused about why she singled _him_ out - but replies with feeling anyway.

MCCOY  
...Goodbye, Marlena.

MIRROR MARLENA  
Rest assured, we'll have the  
fondest memories of you. Maybe  
they'll help us get through the  
next physical.

Phaser ready, she salutes McCoy; just as we hear shuffling of clothes against metal, and with a grunt, Scotty jumps down a Jefferies tube.

MIRROR MARLENA (CONT'D)  
I'd better go while they're  
disoriented...

Shooting Scotty a smile, to which he reacts with a certain level of confusion, she disappears into the same tube.

Rubbing his hands, Scotty rushes towards the group.

SCOTTY  
All set here?

UHURA  
The coordinates are in.

SCOTTY  
Great, all systems are go - now get  
on the pad!

He throws the group a victorious "We're really doing it!!" look, motions Uhura and McCoy to move; Spock goes to the console - but Kirk grabs his elbow, preventing him from moving.

KIRK  
Be right with you, give me five  
seconds.

MCCOY  
(mutters)  
My god, not this again...

Kirk focuses on Spock once more; his words are now hasty, losing their usual sophisticated beauty.

KIRK  
Spock, there's a weapon on this  
ship that would make you  
invincible-

MIRROR SPOCK  
Yes, the Tantalus Field.

KIRK  
(very firmly)  
No. I mean YOU.

SCOTTY  
Captain, I'd rather get transported  
sooner than later...!

KIRK  
(back at Scotty)  
Wait just a second, this is  
important!

Spock raises an eyebrow: "Is it?"

KIRK (CONT'D)  
(to Spock again, frantic)  
Tell me, why do you follow James T.  
Kirk?

The best way to describe Spock's expression is snootily unimpressed; he looks at the transporter pointedly.

MIRROR SPOCK  
As the best Captain in Starfleet,  
he possesses many admirable  
qualities. He is an unstoppable  
force.

KIRK  
Wrong. You're so wrong. Even the  
briefest glance allowed me to see  
where his weakness lies.  
(leans forward; voice  
firmer than ever before)  
You two - you and Marlena - can  
stop him. Break him.

Suddenly we hear noise of commotion behind the closed doors, and the trio on the pad grows understandably more nervous.

MCCOY  
Dammit, Jim! Enough  
dilly-dallying!!!

Kirk glances at the exit briefly, understanding that he can't stay any longer. He did everything within his power of conviction - now it's up to Spock to accept or reject it.

KIRK  
Promise me to think about what I  
said about changes.

MIRROR SPOCK  
I will, if you promise to stay with  
my counterpart. He will not mention  
it, but he will need your help very  
soon.

KIRK  
Help with what?!-

And that's when the door bursts down - yes, not even waiting for it to slide open. Several crewmembers the fastest to recover from gravity tricks are there, there's literally no more time to waste on conversation--

\--Spock grabs Kirk by the collar and hauls him on the transporter pad, where Scotty catches him; his other hand cocks the rifle and blasts the entrance area in a fiery explosion.

No time to watch the results - the next moment he's at the transporter console.

Camera focuses on the console, where among all the buttons and levers a clock is also present.

Time reads 20:24.

MIRROR SPOCK  
Energizing.

Transporter's light illuminates the clock and Spock's hand pushing a lever - SCREEN TO WHITE.

**54    INT. BRIDGE - PRIME     54**

Through a DISSOLVE light fades to reveal another clock reading 18:15; this one is embedded into the arm of the Captain's chair, where Spock sits and next to which Chapel stands. We are now two hours in the past of the original universe.

CHAPEL  
Commander, I need you to sign the  
death report for Mr. Kyle.

She is shaken by the death of her fellow officer, but she doesn't allow herself to succumb to grief, she can't spread panic when the situation is already far from normal.

SPOCK  
Certainly, Doctor.

He signs the PADD and is just about to hand it back, when he tenses.

There is something - something nobody else can see or hear - and Spock looks around to find the possible source.

CHAPEL  
Commander, is everything...  
Alright?

The exchange attracts Sulu's attention, and he turns to listen.

Spock's superior hearing helps him pick up the source; he reaches the corner of the bridge, looks up. Finally we hear it - a faint whistling sound, air being pushed through.

SPOCK  
Page Engineering. There is a  
problem with the ventilation  
system.

Communications officer does as told, but there's dead silence on the other end.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Commander - I can't reach  
Engineering.  
(trying more channels)  
No one's answering!

Sulu has already moved next to Spock - there's something familiar about the scent - a beat, and his eyes widen in realization.

SULU  
Oh crap-- The scent, it's the  
Magirian Bindweed! It's a  
tranquilizer - we need oxygen  
masks, now!!

He runs to where the bridge emergency kit is; the others rise from their sits, alarmed. Spock hits the red alert in the process.

COMPUTER VOICE  
Red Alert. All decks on Red Alert.

The bridge is flooded with sickly red light, and the panel where the emergency kit is slides open on automate, reacting to the alert.

But once it's open we see that every single slot there is EMPTY. No emergency kit, no weapons, nothing to help them.

SPOCK  
Who was responsible for the  
investigation of this area?

Sulu spills a glass of water over his shirt and pulls the wet spot over his mouth and nose. Motions the people present to do the same.

SULU  
Commander Giotto - Mr. Spock, all  
our efforts were focused on the  
airlocks malfunction, we didn't  
have enough time to...

He trails off. What else is there to say if everyone realizes they've played right into the intruders' hands?

SPOCK  
Explain what you know about the  
tranquilizer.

SULU  
I grow Magirian Bindweed in the  
botany labs, a seventeen percent  
solution of its essence is used for  
anesthesia. We need to cover our  
mouths and noses - it won't save  
us, but will give us enough time to  
reach Engineering...

SPOCK  
How much time does it take to make  
an average human unconscious  
without interference?

CHAPEL  
If it's not inhaled directly?  
Approximately six minutes.  
(to Sulu)  
We use the Bindweed's poison in  
Sickbay.

In the meantime, all cover their faces in the way Sulu showed.

On the viewscreen, Spock brings up ship's schematics, where 99% of the ventilation shafts are lit red.

SPOCK  
The bridge is the last point the  
ventilation system reaches. Judging  
by the speed of the ventilation, I  
can determine there is a high  
probability that we are the last  
conscious crew members - expect for  
the ones who caused this sabotage.

SULU  
The imposters.

SPOCK  
Indeed. We must reach the brig as  
soon as we can. Ensign Ryer, Ensign  
Mayers - search for other survivors.

The Navigator and the Communications Officer are the first to enter and leave in the turbolift.

Spock enters a code into the command chair.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Computer, initiate the following  
sequences: three-zero-nine,  
emergency ventilation purging;  
seven-one-three, weapons lockdown.

Spock grabs a bunch of PADDs; with Sulu and Chapel, he summons another turbolift.

SPOCK  
(to the turbolift)  
Brig.

SULU  
Why-

SPOCK  
Mr. Sulu, how familiar are you with  
the ventilation systems of the  
Enterprise? Do you know the only  
areas it does not reach because  
they have auxiliary oxygen supplies  
in case they need to be detached  
from the ship?

SULU  
The escape pods and - oh. The brig cells.

SPOCK  
Indeed. No doubt, it is a part of  
the ploy to escape the brig, and it  
must have been successful.

Spock's not prone to regret - even though he considers this to be his fault, he must focus on fixing the situation, not bemoaning probability.

Sulu is doubtful - simply because he understands they're walking on thin ice and running out of time, they only have one chance to set things right.

SULU  
Are you sure?

SPOCK  
Quite. They had unlimited access to  
the Enterprise's systems.

The turbolift arrives, but as the doors open, we

FLASHBACK TO: a quick succession of scenes explaining how exactly the imposters accomplished the sabotage.

BRIDGE - an hour ago, after the imposters took over the bridge - Uhura brings Kirk the duty rosters, and he checks the security officers working the shifts today, and therefore the ones who would be guarding the prisoners in the brig where Kirk and Co will undoubtedly end up.

SPOCK (VO) (CONT'D)  
Our actions were dictated by the  
regulations and therefore predictable.

Kirk flicks through the profiles, singling out a young woman: Lieutenant Henson, his new target.

CHAPEL (VO)  
Still, in merely two hours?...

Kirk opens her profile and begins memorizing the information written there.

MIRROR KIRK  
(into the comm)  
Take Henson's gear.

CUT TO ENGINEERING. Scotty picks a communicator among dozens and tweaks something in it. Next to him are four oxygen masks.

SPOCK (VO)  
They have proven to be highly  
intelligent and good at pretense.  
They must have found a way to trick  
the security.

CUT TO BRIG. Lieutenant Henson is in charge of the guarding duty. Kirk sits in the cell, eyes trained on the watch on a guard's wrist - time reads 17:59:58.

The moment 6 PM strikes, he glances at the vent outside the cell. The automated process has started pushing the tranquilizer through airways.

Suddenly Kirk doubles and clutches his head - Henson steps forward, concerned. Kirk pretends to be surprised by his surroundings.

MIRROR KIRK  
Crap! I think - I think we've  
transported again.

HENSON  
(cautious)  
Prove it.

MIRROR KIRK  
Rosa Henson, transferred here three  
months ago - you're a vegetarian,  
allergic to peanuts - remember that  
one time when you spend five days  
in Sickbay because you tasted  
peanut butter thinking it was  
caramel?...

Henson - sweet, innocent, recently transferred soul who has trouble thinking straight right now (remember: poison) - doesn't imagine Kirk got all this from her personnel file. But she knows how to do her job too.

HENSON  
You know I'll have to call Mr.  
Spock first...

She coughs and touches her nose - confused at the blood she sees on her fingers - takes the communicator.

MIRROR KIRK  
Of course. It's protocol.

HENSON  
Crap, it's not coming through...

She blinks at the screen, looks like she's about to faint.

MIRROR KIRK  
Must be jammed... Can I take a look?

Henson unlocks the opening in the barrier, slips Kirk the communicator - just as the tranquilizer takes its toll and all the guards go down, including her.

Kirk catches her hand through the window and presses it against the scanner.

Bingo.

END FLASHBACK.

**55    INT. TURBOLIFT - PRIME - PRESENT TIME    55**

Concerned, Sulu looks at Spock who stares forward, lost in thought.

The turbolift arrives at--

**56    INT. USS ENTERPRISE - DECK SEVEN - PRIME    56**

The corridors are lit with red, throwing deep sharp shadows on the bodies of the officers scattered on the floor. Some of them have fallen down unaware of what was going on, some tried to cover their faces after hearing the alert, but it didn't help.

Chapel kneels down next to one of the officers and checks their vitals.

SPOCK  
How harmful is prolonged exposure  
to the tranquilizer?

CHAPEL  
It's nothing lethal, they'll regain  
consciousness once they stop  
inhaling the vapor... But large  
quantities can result in aneurysm  
and internal bleeding.

She bends to point at the bloodied noses of all the officers. Once she straightens, she sways - the tranquilizer starts getting to her. Sulu, already unsteady on his feet himself, catches her.

Spock reaches a terminal and turns it on; accesses the schematics of the Enterprise. It takes him a few moments to focus on the screen - the words are blurring, the poison affecting his vision.

Sulu coughs, and we see the first droplet of blood sliding on his lip. Chapel props him on her shoulder, wiping blood off her own nose.

Satisfied with the results of the check-up, Spock turns the terminal off.

SPOCK  
The gas- gas distribution has been  
successfully disabled. The oxygen  
rejuvenation will purge it from the  
ship eventually.

His breathing is labored, and it is clear every word is harder to pronounce.

Chapel presses a cold metal instrument to Sulu's temples to reduce the swelling.

Suddenly, there're hurried footsteps behind them.

JAYLAH (O.S.)  
Chris!!

They turn around to see Jaylah trot through the corridor relatively energetic - the tranquilizer designed for humans has a different effect on aliens - both sleeves of her black uniform top are torn off and one is wrapped over her mouth. Rand follows her, another sleeve tied on her face. She is barely conscious and clutches Jaylah's arm weakly.

JAYLAH  
We heard the Red Alert! What  
happened?! Everyone fainted, and I  
think Rand is inebriated or  
something?

RAND  
(slurring)  
Wow, I feel like I outdrank all the  
lower decks...

SULU  
(mutters)  
I'm afraid to ask where you've  
gotten the experience...

RAND  
Is it supposed to be like that? Are  
we going through a drill nobody  
warned about?...

JAYLAH  
Chris, can you help her? I found  
her in the Engineering.

RAND  
Y're pretty...

Chapel lowers Rand into the sitting position carefully and checks her eyes.

CHAPEL  
It's the tranquilizer. Sorry,  
there's nothing I can do right  
now... But at least she takes it  
better than the rest of us. That's  
why we never give her tranquilizers  
in Sickbay, she is immune to  
anesthetics.

Spock takes one of the phasers - a quick glance at Rand, then at the corridor - and a idea blooms in his mind.

He kneels next to Rand and presses his fingertips to her meld points.

JAYLAH  
What are you doing?

SPOCK  
Giving her instructions for when  
she wakes up.

Jaylah looks between them, highly perplexed. And even though Sulu and Chapel know a thing or two about telepathy, this is something they witness for the first time.

JAYLAH  
...Okay. I accept your actions and  
don't deem them strange at the slightest.  
(beat)  
I employed human sarcasm.

SPOCK  
I understand, Cadet. Open that hatch.

He points at the closet hatch; Jaylah and Sulu force it open, revealing a small space, barely enough to fit one person. Luckily, Rand is very thin, and Spock pushes her  
inside with no effort. He wraps a belt with a phaser around her waist and closes the door.

The plan is clear: Rand is to be ace up their sleeve in the worst case scenario. It's unlikely Kirk would find her behind this door, if he expected the crew to fall down where they stood.

SULU  
This is either brilliant or  
completely insane.

SPOCK  
An accurate assessment, Mr. Sulu.  
Let us proceed.

Together, the group continues through the corridors, the humans affected more and more, and slowing down.

Eventually, they reach the brig, and Spock slowly types First Officer's code. Accepted.

**57    INT. BRIG - PRIME    57**

Once inside, Sulu and Chapel slump against the console.

The cells in the brig are empty, and even before they hear movement, they sense something is wrong.

A figure moves in a low light, and it takes a while for everyone to realize it's McCoy, his mouth covered with a transparent oxygen mask.

Spock raises a phaser - his hand is shaking, and he is ashamed of his body for betraying him - fires.

McCoy raises his eyebrows, as if to say, "Honestly, man?"

The shot doesn't even come close to hitting him.

McCoy twists Spock's wrist to take the phaser with surprising strength. Points at the cell.

MIRROR MCCOY  
I was just about to go search for  
y'all. Get inside.

It takes a moment to process his words; the tranquilizer has tampered with everyone's organisms and everyone is on the verge of unconsciousness, even Spock and Jaylah.

CHAPEL  
W-what?

MIRROR MCCOY  
We don't need anyone interfering  
with our job here. I'd kill y'all,  
but it's simply inconvenient  
and time-consuming.

Spock moves to nerve pinch him - but his movements are already too uncoordinated, and it's no effort for McCoy to grab his second wrist and hold him in place.

Spock is discontent with being this weak, with the emotions transferring through touch from McCoy; and because the tranquilizer lowered his control as well, those thoughts make their way to his expression.

MIRROR MCCOY (CONT'D)  
(shakes his head)  
Honestly, you should've known  
better. Inside.

CUT TO minutes later: Sulu, Chapel, and Jaylah are inside the cell. McCoy pushes Spock after them, and he has to grab at the wall in order not to fall.

MIRROR MCCOY (CONT'D)  
(while sealing the cell)  
It was my idea to use the  
Bindweed's essence from your labs,  
by the way. I'm pretty proud of  
this idea - seeing all of you on  
your knees is long overdue.  
Especially you, Mr. Spock. I  
haven't had the pleasure of seeing  
you this pathetic for a long time.  
Can't wait to see you blow up along  
with the entire planet.

Everyone reacts hearing him threatening Halka.

Kirk enters, speaking into the communicator. He sports an oxygen mask as well.

MIRROR KIRK  
\--tractor beam. Did we determine  
their technical capabilities to be  
the same as the Enterprise in our  
reality, or didn't we?  
(pause, listens to the  
answer)  
Then why the hell is it a problem  
to replicate the technology?! ...I  
won't hear your excuses, Mr. Scott.  
I want the system up and running in  
an hour. I'll join you in a moment,  
since you appear to be incapable of  
running a single code through a  
complier without supervision.

He snaps the communicator shut and looks at Spock.

MIRROR KIRK  
(to McCoy)  
Why is he inside, did he not agree?  
(a beat; realization)  
...You didn't tell him.

MIRROR MCCOY  
I must advise against your further  
actions, Captain. We own this plan  
as much as you do, I will not allow  
you to jeopardize it because of the  
sudden sentiment you wish to  
express.

MIRROR KIRK  
Just because you don't understand  
something, Doctor, doesn't mean  
it's not valid. Go assist Uhura  
with collecting the bodies, I don't  
need them cluttering my ship.

Spock wants to protest, say the Enterprise isn't his ship, but he can barely stand upright, let alone speak coherently. This is the kind of helplessness he was afraid of, when he can't save someone he is responsible for.

Kirk looks at Spock again.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
If you're anything like HIM - and  
you are - you must be wondering how  
I managed all this... I have a big  
advantage: I may not know this  
Enterprise or your Federation, but  
I know you, Spock. I know your mind  
and soul better than you know it  
yourself. And I knew what your  
actions in times of danger will  
be... That's why we are such a  
fearsome command team: your  
precision and efficiency combined  
with my strategy and decisions are  
unstoppable.  
(beat)  
We can be one here as well. My  
offer about joining me still  
stands, despite whatever McCoy or  
the others say.

He throws a hateful glance at McCoy lingering near the exit - he catches it, huffs, and closes the door.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
So what do you say?

Spock shakes his head. Belated, the nosebleed starts as well, slowly dripping on his uniform.

His legs finally give in and he slides down, unable to focus on Kirk's face anymore.

Kirk sighs. Slides a communicator inside the cell.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
(quietly)  
This is the only frequency the ship  
will have open. When you change  
your mind, let me know.

Spock's second to last thought before finally losing consciousness is that he makes a shitty Captain, to be allow his crew to be harmed like this.

The last one is that mirror Kirk is terribly good.

**58    EXT. HALKA - PRIME - AN HOUR LATER    58**

Spock blinks awake to endless planes of whiteness and blasting COLD - but at least he can breathe freely now. He lies flat on the glass surface of the detached escape pod and suppresses the shivers running through his body.

He sits up, relishing in the control he has over his muscles once again, examines his surroundings. Recognizes Halka.

Shot WIDENS, we see that he is not alone: Sulu, Chapel, Jaylah, and two Ensigns are there too. Camera moves back, and we see the field covered in pods, where the entire crew of the Enterprise comes to their senses at the same time: the period of tranquilizer's effect has ended.

The fall has ruffled everyone up; we see the thin chain around Spock's neck once more, as well as a small PENDANT attached to it.

Spock picks up the communicator Kirk gave him and tucks it into his pants. Climbs out the pod, looks up.

The Enterprise can be seen in the sky, low, about the size of a plane flying above a city.

They've been played time and time again, but no more. Spock is determined, and he will fix the situation no matter what.

The capsule is half covered in snow, and Spock climbs out while his podmates stir awake with grunts and groans.

Spock straightens his hair while observing the awakening crew - the hand comes out covered in blood. The wound on his head reopened. Blood drips on the snow in bright green splashes, and Spock touches the blood under his nose to determine how much time has passed judging by its dried state.

The crew, especially women in their impractical short dresses and people in their pyjamas, tremble violently and huddle together: unfortunately, the escape pods don't have air conditioning.

The confused muttering and complaining grows louder, and the crewmembers keep glancing at Spock, expecting answers.

Spock calculates his next best course of action quickly; it seems he has to focus on counteracting the transporter accident first. All in all, this entire unexpected mission is way out of his comfort zone - going up against opponents who look like his friends and who seem to always be one step  
ahead - all of this snowballing into an out-of-control disaster.

Spock climbs on top on the capsule to make a speech to calm the crew down.

SPOCK  
We have been sabotaged by the  
imposters occupying the bodies of  
Captain Kirk, Commander Scott,  
Doctor McCoy, and Lieutenant Uhura.

The crewmembers react.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Your next course of action is  
taking refuge in the homes of the  
Halkans. If you have major  
injuries, Doctor Chapel will assist  
you. Otherwise you have the  
training to survive in low  
temperatures - implement it. I will  
need volunteers from Science and  
Engineering to salvage usable  
technology from the escape pods -  
if you are prepared to work  
outside, step forward.

The crew regroups, officers helping each other; in an efficient and professional way. They were trained to handle crises like this. About thirty volunteers in blue and red uniforms stay in place.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Doctor Chapel.

Chapel appears next to Spock immediately, the firm authoritative CMO persona in place.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Gather a medical team and attend to  
the crew, get back with the report  
on everyone's wellbeing. Ensign  
Mayers, Ensign Ryer-

The Navigator and Communications Officer straighten into a parade rest.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
-both of you have top marks in  
Diplomatic Relations - ask the  
Halkans for shelter and medical  
supplies.

THE ENSIGNS  
(in unison)  
Yessir!

SPOCK  
Miss Jaylah, these escape pods are  
your craft materials. We need an  
approximation of a Science station  
\- use your expertise to lead the  
group of volunteers.

JAYLAH  
On it.

The officers leave to attend to their tasks. Jaylah and the volunteers start ripping apart the nearest pods. A single year in the Academy didn't change Jaylah's core: she is still a scavenger, the emergency triggering a habit of marauding everything that isn't nailed down.

Spock would search for parts as well, but as acting Captain, his first priority is safety of his crew. He must be in charge of organization, not just science.

In the background, there's whishing of clothes and loud panting--

MARLENA (O.S.)  
COMMANDER!!!!

Spock turns just in time to see Marlena barge into the frame, cheeks beet red, air in puffs around her, the rest of the away team lagging hopelessly behind. They - their winter attire in particular - are followed by jealous gazes.

MARLENA (CONT'D)  
We came as soon as we could - Mr.  
Spock, what's going on?! We were  
examining the planet, like you  
said, and then suddenly the escape  
pods were sent down--

SPOCK  
Do you have the results of your  
research?

MARLENA  
Yeah, part of it - we've been  
sending the results up in the labs  
before the communications went  
down, but we have copies in these  
tricorders...

Spock takes the away team's tricorders, scrolls through readings.

He takes out his own PADDs and a tricorder and places them around himself, as if sitting in an office, not stuck on an ball of ice.

Sulu sneezes - he can't help it, it's so fucking COLD.

SPOCK  
Lieutenant Moreau, you and your  
team must share your winter attire  
with the officers who suffer from  
the cold the most.

Marlena offers her hat to Jaylah immediately - Jaylah waves her off.

JAYLAH  
You don't need to do this, my  
species can withhold very low  
temperatures without no problem.

Marlena shrugs, gives the hat to Sulu, and drapes a scarf - light grey, knitted, with a huge Starfleet insignia - around Spock's neck.

SPOCK  
Miss Moreau-

MARLENA  
You grew up in a desert, Commander,  
don't protest, please. I promise  
not to give you any other items of  
clothing.

SPOCK  
(insistent)  
_Miss Moreau-_

MARLENA  
My Granny knitted it for my  
graduation!! You're insulting her  
memory by refusing!

While Spock is too dumbfounded by the lack of logic in this sentence to protest, Marlena wraps the scarf around Spock tightly and hurries away to give her coat to Chapel.

SULU  
Any ideas about what they're  
planning?

Spock looks up at the Enterprise still in the sky. He wishes he could say yes.

SPOCK  
Negative, apart from the obvious  
fact that they need this planet to  
reach their goal, seeing how they  
did not leave after seizing the  
ship. I will determine their  
objective, however, my top priority  
is devising a method of sending the  
intruders into the appropriate  
universe. As I have told you  
before, I have a theory that has an  
eighty-six percent probability of  
success.

Spock is typing at all the PADDs at once and connects them to tricorders to download information: a makeshift computer.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Lieutenant Moreau, did the Halkans  
share any information?

MARLENA  
No, sir, they are tight-lipped  
assholes-  
(embarrassed)  
-uuuh, oops, sorry, I didn't mean  
it like that... They refused to  
cooperate, talked about how if  
something is meant to happen it'll  
happen anyway, bluh-bluh-bluh, and  
now that they blame us for the  
deaths of their council members,  
they are even more resilient.

SPOCK  
I see.

Continues typing; Chapel approaches.

CHAPEL  
Reporting minor injuries of the  
crew; none of them will result in  
permanent damage. Now it's your  
turn to be fixed up. Here, let me help.

She waves a tricorder over the back of Spock's head and dips it with a clean fabric while he is bent over the PADDs.

CHAPEL (CONT'D)  
Sorry I don't have the dermal  
regenerator on me.

SPOCK  
It is of no consequence. Thank you,  
Doctor.

CHAPEL  
You're welcome.  
(a beat; smiling)  
...That's why I became a doctor,  
you know. To be able to say the  
three words more powerful than "I love you".  
"Let me help".

Spock glances at her out of the corner of his eye - the only sign of acknowledgment - then frowns at the information on the screens.

SPOCK  
(to Sulu and Marlena)  
I have to ascertain no other  
conditions existed at the time of  
the incident. After I finish this  
code for the transporter I shall  
search for Halkans to extract  
information from.

SULU  
We don't have time, you go talk to  
the Halkans, we'll take care of the  
code.

Jaylah drops the pod she was tearing apart.

JAYLAH  
I can do it! Everything Montgomery  
Scotty knows about transporter  
technology, I do too.

Spock wants to protest that she is merely an intern, she doesn't have experience, but then he remembers another time when an inexperienced cadet saved a planet.

He is not alone in this; he has to trust his crew more.

Jaylah's determination is suddenly quenched.

JAYLAH (CONT'D)  
If only we had some kind of memory  
chip compatible with the Enterprise  
systems to write the code in...

A moment of hesitation--

\--then Spock takes off the pendant and drops it into Jaylah's palm, the chain slipping from his fingers slowly, as if unwilling to let go.

SPOCK  
Just make sure the holovid file is  
not erased. Double check  
everything; one must never act  
before weighing all the  
repercussions. Mr. Sulu, come with  
me.

Spock wraps Marlena's scarf tighter around his neck, and trots through the snow towards the nearest building.

Marlena's team gathers around Jaylah to offer their valuable advice and watch her work.

**59    INT. COUNCIL HALL - PRIME - LATER    59**

Following the path the landing party took hours ago, Spock and Sulu go through the crystallized forest towards the exit of the Council Hall, hurried. Spock is several steps ahead of Sulu, deep in thought, reading from a tricorder. Both are shivering uncontrollably.

On their way, they pass Chapel who commands a workout for the freezing crew.

SULU  
(catches up)  
Mr. Spock, you've been silent ever  
since you read that last Halkan's  
mind - should I be concerned?  
Because I am.

SPOCK  
I am contemplating ways of  
resolving a complication that,  
unfortunately, does not depend on us.

SULU  
What kind of complication? Even  
worse than having to write the  
combination code?

SPOCK  
In order for the exchange to be  
executed, the transporters in both  
universes should use the identical  
signature code and be working  
simultaneously, transporting the  
same people.

Sulu reacts - a 'complication' is putting it lightly.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Furthermore, there are two possible  
ways for the exchange to occur: the  
conditions may be recreated by  
either using the wavelength of the  
Taahtal-os mirror or the entire  
planet. Assuming the crewmembers  
trapped in the parallel universe  
have arrived to the same  
conclusion-

Brief glance at Sulu - he nods, there's no doubt they did.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
-the question we need to answer is  
the following: are they going to  
use the signature of the Taahtal-os  
or Halka?

SULU  
So what you're saying is... You are  
going to just _guess_ what the  
Captain's doing? No offense, Mr.  
Spock, but it's not very  
scientific. Not to say impossible.  
(under his breath)  
And illogical.

SPOCK  
I realize that. I am open to your  
suggestions, Mr. Sulu.

SULU  
I have one, actually. We sneak  
aboard the ship, disable the  
phasers, and save Halka.

SPOCK  
Your suggestion, while reliable,  
does not result in achieving our  
top priority: safe return of the  
landing party.

"It's like you don't want to save them" is a clear non-verbal statement.

SULU  
I know, I just wish we had  
something more than a ghost of a  
chance that, if failed, will result  
not only in our deaths, but the  
destruction of Halka.

A beat; the next words are said calmer, to make Spock understand that's exactly what he would've done.

SULU (CONT'D)  
As acting First Officer, it is my  
duty to advise you on the wisest  
course of action.

Spock is silent - then nods; once, firmly. He understands.

SPOCK  
You do realize that the first step  
of your plan is obtaining a  
transporter on a planet that did  
not progress beyond personal  
computer technology.

SULU  
There might be an easier way.  
(slightly uncomfortable)  
I couldn't help but notice...

A beat; Spock raises an eyebrow as to encourage him to continue and to remind that no time can be wasted on hesitation.

SULU (CONT'D)  
The imposter Captain keeps offering  
you to join him. You can agree.

Spock catches on to Sulu's idea instantly.

SPOCK  
Pretend to agree.  
(beat, thinking)  
Then activate the transporter beam  
with the altered wavelength.

He presses a hand against the communicator Kirk gave him.

Sulu sighs; if Spock decides to stick to his own plan, he can't really argue with his superior officer. Besides, a less pragmatic part of him believed this might work (while another, selfish part, tries to convince him to follow a plan that would guarantee his safe return to his family).

SULU  
I will go with you. A second pair  
of hands can be useful.

SPOCK  
If you choose to accompany me you  
will be put in grave danger.

SULU  
And I'll prevent grave danger from  
reaching four hundred crewmembers  
and an entire civilization. That's  
what I signed up for.

Spock is silent for a moment, looking up at the Enterprise.

SPOCK  
I am going to use the mirror's  
wavelength. Jim knows we would beam  
planetside to investigate and find  
it.

SULU  
If you say so... We only get one  
shot at this-

A MASSIVE EXPLOSION interrupts him: the Enterprise started firing at Halka.

Spock and Sulu rush towards the exit.

Another explosion, closer this time: the crew scatters, searching for shelter in that hall, but if the phaser beams strike again there will be none.

OUTSIDE THE HALL

Spock and Sulu approach the crater, look down - strange, eery humming sound emits from it. Terrifying for an unexplainable reason.

They look at each other and in unspoken agreement round the crater and hurry towards the crew hiding in the adjoining globe building - which is harder than it looks, knee-deep in snow and struggling to keep balance on now constantly earthquake-shaken planet.

The most savvy crewmembers have built a shelter out of the escape pods, where Jaylah and Marlena now sit, surrounded by a condensed crowd of officers. Everyone's offering their advice, more frantic now that there's a palpable threat to their lives.

The impromptu science console has grown in size and looks ridiculous, not no one's complaining: it gets the job done.

JAYLAH  
Everyone, either shut up, or speak  
one at a time!!

MARLENA  
(waves)  
Commander, over here! We're all  
done with the code to activate the  
transporter - Jaylah had a  
brilliant idea about how to widen  
its range: now all you have to do  
is run this code on any station,  
and the entire bridge will be  
turned into a giant transporter pad!

JAYLAH  
Of course, I will need to ensure  
its continuous functioning first,  
but that is what the second part of  
the code is for.

Spock scans the lines on the screen.

SPOCK  
Commendable work, officers.

He attaches the tricorder to the console and connects the data together, like the crewmembers in the mirrorverse did.

A moment later, Spock pulls the pendant out of the slot and hands it to confused Sulu.

SULU  
Why me?

SPOCK  
It would be less suspicious for an  
emotional creature to wear a  
pendant.

Sulu looks at the pendant as if it's a small ticking bomb, wondering why the hell Spock has it then.

Spock takes the communicator.

INTERCUT as needed.

MIRROR KIRK  
Kirk here. Changed your mind, Mr.  
Spock?

SPOCK  
Indeed. Mr. Kirk, I have a request.

MIRROR KIRK  
I'm listening.

SPOCK  
I do not wish to see my entire crew  
die. Allow me to save one  
crewmember and bring them aboard.

MIRROR KIRK  
(harsh)  
Who? Is it Moreau? Because I won't  
let you.

Marlena suddenly finds herself in the spotlight of intent (and confused) gazes - why is Kirk so hateful towards her? The only times they spoke in this reality were on the occasions she manned the Science station: purely professional interactions.

SPOCK  
No, the person who will accompany  
me is Lieutenant Sulu.

MIRROR KIRK  
Ah. I see. Why him?

SPOCK  
It is only logical to save the  
highest ranking - and therefore  
more valuable - officer among the  
crew present.

This is not the real reason, but thankfully, Spock can conjure a purely logical explanation (that's not technically a lie) that Kirk buys.

MIRROR KIRK  
Sure, I will grant your request.  
But if I see a hint of a weapon on  
either of you, I'm frying  
Lieutenant's brains. Is that  
understood?

SPOCK  
Yes.

CUT TO BRIDGE

MIRROR KIRK  
Good.  
(beat)  
I'm glad you changed your mind,  
Spock. I'd hate to see you die.  
Kirk out.

We see the rest of the mirrorverse crew glaring at Kirk - smoothing their expressions as soon as he looks at them.

MIRROR UHURA  
You are giving him too much  
freedom, Captain.

MIRROR KIRK  
Did I give you permission to speak,  
Lieutenant?

MIRROR UHURA  
My apologies, Captain.

She doesn't sound sorry at all.

MIRROR SCOTTY  
I'm in agreement, sir. This  
decision will be your downfall and  
you know it.

MIRROR KIRK  
Mutiny, Mr. Scott?

MIRROR SCOTTY  
No, sir. Merely a warning from your  
second in command.

MIRROR KIRK  
A position you soon will be  
relieved of. Meet them at the  
transporter room, Mr. Scott. Make  
sure they don't do anything funny,  
but do not harm Spock more than  
necessary. Do whatever you want  
with Sulu, just don't kill him yet  
\- I need him as leverage.

MIRROR SCOTTY  
With pleasure.

Kirk's eyes follow Scotty as he exits - he trusts no one but himself and his version of Spock. It's unfortunate that he has to rely on Scotty, Uhura, and McCoy to ensure the quick execution of his plan.

**59    INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM - PRIME    59**

The moment particles reassemble into two figures, there is a BLAST.

Sulu yelps, stumbles backwards, clutches his right shoulder where blood is oozing out of a wound.

Camera on Scotty, who is pointing a phaser at Sulu (Spock's phaser).

Spock jerks forward, lands a blow at Scotty - one, then two, then three, lightning-quick-

-at the same time Sulu darts to the controls and flips the switch on, takes the pendant-

-Scotty shrinks under the assault, but doesn't lower the phaser-

MIRROR SCOTTY  
One more step and the next shot  
will be in his head!

Spock stops.

Sulu rips the pendant out of the slot on the controls and hides it quickly. Straightens.

First step: accomplished.

There's a clear sensation of walking on a knife's edge.

Scotty levels them with a hard stare.

MIRROR SCOTTY (CONT'D)  
(wipes the blood off)  
The more I see people in this  
universe, the less respect I've got  
for you. Honestly, what's the  
benefit of saving one person if  
he'll clearly be used as leverage  
against you?

SULU  
Well. It seems we're just stupid  
like that.

MIRROR SCOTTY  
Damn straight you are. Everything  
ya do is playing right into our  
hands.

SULU  
Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at  
night.

MIRROR SCOTTY  
Shut it!

Scotty walks into the turbolift first, and behind his back, Sulu answers Spock's questioning look with a nod.

SPOCK  
Mr. Sulu?... Do you require  
assistance?

SULU  
It's... bearable. Let's proceed.

The transporter hums quietly in the background, its energy now not being confined within a single room.

Eyes on Sulu's wound, Spock thinks that Scotty's right: his every action only leads to further harm to his crew.

**60    INT. BRIDGE - PRIME    60**

Spock and Sulu enter and see the bridge in disarray, the Tantalus Field hastily assembled. Pieces of equipment hang around, sharp looking scraps of metal litter the floor, wires poke out - it's all pretty hazardous. Two pieces of green Halkan mineral hang among them: a crude approximation of a mirror; even with the planet at their disposal they need the mineral's emissions for the Field to work.

But at least it's warm here compared to the icy Halka.

Kirk regards them, eyes lingering on Sulu's bloodied uniform and then - longer, scornful - on Spock's scarf.

In a single motion, Kirk rips it off.

MIRROR KIRK  
Why the hell are you wearing this?

He throws the scarf away like it's poisoned.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
Hands up.

He frisks Spock first and Sulu second, searching for weapons, and finding only the communicator and the pendant: he pulls at the latter, its chain straining around Sulu's neck.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
I thought I said no weapons.

Sulu answers with as much disgust and righteous fury as manageable in his battered state.

SULU  
It's not a weapon. I keep my  
husband's and daughter's photos  
there, okay?

Kirk scowls at what he thinks is a very stupid reason, but thankfully believes him. However, he doesn't give the pendant back - shoves it into his pocket instead.

MIRROR KIRK  
You still haven't figured out what  
I am about to do, have you?

SPOCK  
Negative.

MIRROR KIRK  
But I bet you do want to know?

SPOCK  
Your intonation indicates your  
desire for me to say yes. In that  
case - yes. I am, as you say, all  
ears.

Kirk smiles - unlike our main characters, he views the quirks of his crewmembers' alternate selves as fun or endearing differences.

In the background, McCoy rolls his eyes at Kirk's idiotic obsession.

MIRROR KIRK  
In this case, I should start from  
the beginning.

FLASHBACK TO:

HALKA - COUNCIL HALL - TWO YEARS AGO

Kirk and Spock are the only ones present. With great care, Kirk saws the stalactite holding the Taahtal-os mirror, millimeter by millimeter. Spock monitors the process with the most high-tech equipment imaginable. It's a precise surgery.

MIRROR KIRK (VO) (CONT'D)  
Tantalus Field became my pet  
project the moment I learnt about  
the existence of Taahtal-os, the  
soul mirror. It seemed such a waste  
to allow the Halkans to keep it for  
their 'examinations' and 'universal  
constants' when it had such a grand  
potential! Although at that moment,  
I had no idea how to use it my  
advantage, but, as you know, I'm  
amazing at winging everything.

The surgery is over; Kirk and Spock put the mirror in a transparent container - click, and the container becomes opaque.

MIRROR KIRK (VO) (CONT'D)  
I needed an upper hand in the  
constant battle against continuos  
attempts on my life that being the  
youngest captain entails...  
Apparently, youth equates to  
inexperience in their book. Oh, how  
we enjoyed proving them wrong.

ISS ENTERPRISE - THE LABS

A rapidly changing fast-forwarded set of scenes show Kirk and Spock spending all their off-duty time holed up in the labs, often spending nights there, creating and perfecting the Tantalus Field. On-duty time is still interspersed with occasional exchange of ideas; both their quarters are covered in notes and scraps of technology.

Months pass. Eventually, Marlena starts joining them in the scenes.

MIRROR KIRK (VO) (CONT'D)  
Spock and I began creating a device  
that would use the mirror's ability  
to track souls to its full power,  
and then Spock suggested we invite  
Moreau in, because she had unique  
knowledge that could be utilized,  
as well as provided sufficient  
cover for our relationship. Marlena  
was most useful in many aspects,  
yet, unfortunately, lately she's  
been overstepping the line.

BRIDGE

Alpha shift: months later, close to present time. Kirk at his usual place, while Spock and Marlena are in the labs, attend to science duties discussing the Tantalus along with work. With a surge of jealousy, Kirk takes the duty rosters and moves Marlena's shifts so that hers and Spock's won't coincide.

KIRK'S QUARTERS

The first rough draft of the Tantalus Field, looking haggard, like the one we saw on the bridge presently. Kirk, Spock, and Marlena stand proud in front of it. Kirk  
activates it for the first time, reverent.

MIRROR KIRK (VO) (CONT'D)  
With the Taahtal-os mirror, we  
ended up making the Tantalus Field,  
the ultimate surveillance tool and  
a weapon to control the lives of  
anyone who steps aboard the  
Enterprise... That was its only  
drawback: its range was limited to  
Enterprise only. But that's why  
we're here today.

END FLASHBACK.

RESUME SCENE.

Kirk gestures to the Halka's surface visible below.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
I have a source of incredible power  
and a naive world that doesn't  
suspect a thing and thinks I'm a  
hero. Initially, I was disappointed  
to discover there's no chance of  
returning to our original reality,  
but in reality, every drawback is  
just a hidden opportunity waiting  
to be unwrapped.  
(earnest)  
I'm honestly glad you could join  
me. This is your opportunity to  
turn your life for the best.

SPOCK  
You seem to be very confident in  
understanding my needs despite  
knowing me for mere four point two  
hours.

MIRROR KIRK  
Oh, it's not a question of time or  
anything equally prosaic. You are  
Spock, that's all I need to KNOW  
you.  
(beat)  
...You were lonely in my universe  
too. Not because Vulcan was gone,  
but because the empty space in your  
mind was much grander than that of  
an average Vulcan without a marital  
bond. Your mind is screaming to be  
fulfilled because it already knows  
WHO it needs.

On Spock's firmly suppressed discomfort.

SPOCK  
Upon discovering your connection,  
why did you choose to act on it? If  
my calculations are correct, it  
will not become imperative for  
approximately ten months.

Kirk smiles - in a way that usually precedes cooing and patting a stubborn child's cheek.

MIRROR KIRK  
It was logical.

Consciously or not, Kirk mirrors Sarek's reply to the same question, thus, equating their relationship to that of Spock's parents. Remembering what Sarek's REAL answer was doesn't help.

SPOCK  
Explain your logic.

MIRROR KIRK  
A telepathic link is a perfect  
strategical asset. Nobody _ever_  
suspected us - isn't that right?

Looks at McCoy, Uhura, and Scotty - doesn't wait for a reply. Back to Spock, inspired.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
The Enterprise didn't rise up  
simply because of the Tantalus  
Field; it was also because she had  
a command team no one else could  
rival. See, Spock, this is destiny.  
You and me, in all universes.  
Because in the end, when all comes  
down to it... You're the only one I  
can turn my back to.

SPOCK  
Destiny implies there is no freedom  
of choice. I do not wish to apply  
this concept to any aspect of my  
personal life.

Kirk crosses his arms; speaks with conviction, believing every word he says.

MIRROR KIRK  
Then you are bringing this hell  
upon yourself, Spock.

Spock meets him him equal unwavering conviction.

SPOCK  
This is not hell, Mr. Kirk, this is  
purgatory. And the worst of those,  
as you know, are often made by our  
own hands.

A stare-off. A charged silence Kirk eventually breaks.

MIRROR KIRK  
I will show you what it really  
means. You will see.  
(a beat; quieter)  
...I'll make sure you do.

He approaches a sloppily executed terminal resembling the Tantalus Field in mirrorverse Kirk's quarters - converted from the Engineering console - and activates it. There's no handprint scanner or fancy protection: just the simplest sensor screen. Uhura, Scotty, and McCoy watch in repressed awe: they've helped build this one, but they've never seen it in action.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
Activate tractor beam.

OUTER SPACE - we see the Enterprise's tractor beam emitters light up, and a singe ray of energy slams into the planet.

ON HALKA the marooned crewmembers can only watch in horror.

ON THE BRIDGE the viewscreen lights up displaying familiar software, but instead of ghostly silhouettes, there are millions and millions of wispy dots overlapping with each other until the screen becomes white - one for every person present within a ten-light-year distance.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
The Taahtal-os itself is powerful  
enough to cover the perimeter of  
the Enterprise, but imagine if the  
mirror was the size of a planet...  
It's enough to control thousands of  
light years. Everyone at my  
command.

With a hand on Spock's back, Kirk directs him towards the image of the crater with an agglomerating energy field.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
See that crater? It's only the  
beginning. Our vision was much more  
polished, we intended to cover the  
entire quadrant, but that will do  
for now. Right now it has enough  
power to easily reach... Say,  
Yorktown six light-years away.  
Perfect for making some noise.

Sulu jerks at the sound of the name - as Kirk focuses on the starbase, scrolls through the streets full of civilians, he watches intently, afraid to see his husband and daughter among them.

He doesn't. Instead, Kirk reaches Yorktown Headquarters, stops at Commodore Paris showing a delegation of visiting Starfleet Admirals around her starbase. There's no sound, just video feed.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
Hail them, Uhura.

It takes Uhura a few moments - we see Paris accept the call on the personal communicator.

UHURA  
Commodore Paris online, sir.

Paris's voice comes through the Enterprise's speakers.

PARIS  
Paris here.

MIRROR KIRK  
This is Captain Kirk of the ISS  
Enterprise speaking.

PARIS  
Yes, Mr. Kirk, I've seen the  
identification- excuse me, did you  
say _ISS_?

While talking, Kirk selects his targets manually: the Admirals who are patiently waiting for Paris to finish the call.

MIRROR KIRK  
Exactly, Ma'am. No more  
United-Something-Something. I am  
building an Empire - starting with  
you. It's fortunate you're not  
alone - I need someone to pass a  
message along.

And with a simple press of a button he disintegrates the delegation, leaving only dust and a single PADD that falls from no longer existing hands.

Everyone on the bridge reacts - this is the first time they see the true power of the Tantalus Field: the simplicity is unexpected and terrifying.

Mirrorverse crew members realize their lives were hanging off a thread while they were on the Enterprise, and Sulu and Spock has just witnessed the most efficient murder.

On screen, Commodore Paris looks at the place where her colleagues used to stand in horror, and rushes to the terminal: we don't hear her words, but it's obvious she sounds the alarm.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
Mr. Scott, shields on forty, photon  
torpedos on standby. Ms. Uhura,  
close all communications.

Kirk stands in the centre of the bridge, the control panel under his fingertips - he beckons Spock to stand at the exact spot on his right, completing his ideal picture.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
(to Spock)  
Look at this... you know the old  
Earth saying, _when life gives you_  
_lemons_? It's even better than the  
world I left. A blank slate I'm  
about to shape into something  
incredible. I have the Enterprise,  
the power over the entire quadrant,  
the crew, the trust of the naive  
public, and fear of the  
Admiralty... And a cherry on top:  
you, Spock. The crown jewel of the  
world I am going to build.

SPOCK  
I must decline your offer.

Kirk all but groans: why THE HELL isn't his proposition working?!

MIRROR KIRK  
I offer you glory! To stand by my  
side and never be alone; that's  
everything you could possibly wish  
for!

The thing is - Kirk truly, genuinely doesn't understand why Spock would refuse when he offers him everything. He stares at Spock stubbornly, hoping for the miraculous last minute change of mind. In the background, McCoy grows even more exasperated - "Will you stop this nonsense already!"

Spock looks at the chain peeking out of Kirk's pocket; then a brief eye contact with Sulu - he makes a tiny encouraging gesture, GET ON WITH IT, MAN, and masks it as a twitch of pain when McCoy glances at him in suspicion.

Spock gathers his resolve as if about to dive into icy water. Steps closer. Puts his fingers on Kirk's cheek lightly.

SPOCK  
Perhaps you should try harder to  
convince me if that is what you  
truly desire.

Wow, this is so much harder than assembling a code for the transporter out of nothing.

Kirk relaxes instantly: games are his forte. Hopeful again.

Spock's hand leaves Kirk's cheek - brushes over his lip and chin on the way - offers two fingers in a kiss. The others react.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
I do wish to stand on this bridge  
with the Captain, but I do not ask  
for glory or wealth in return. I  
never ask for anything.

Kirk mirrors the gesture, triumphant. This is the final piece of the puzzle, his vision is falling into place.

MIRROR KIRK  
You could though. If you wanted,  
you'd have Starfleet eating out of  
your hand - especially in this  
universe. You are very sympathetic  
here.

While Kirk is busy with gazing into his eyes fondly, Spock's free hand hooks the chain, unnoticed--

\--and RIPS it out of the pocket, throwing it into the air in a graceful parabola.

Sulu reacts instantly, snatches it, throws himself forward - forgets about his wound for a moment - and SLAMS it into the control panel.

A beat - and suddenly all the screens are flickering, on and off, one by one - the transporter comes to life, energy humming, shooting through every crack of the bridge, and yet...

...nothing happens. The other universe has not activated their transporter yet.

Slowly, Kirk lets betrayal sink in. Every bit of positive emotions is wiped clean.

Spock and Sulu stare back at him, tense. There was an optimistic hope that everything will be over the moment they manage to insert the data chip - but there's nothing, so they're left to face Kirk, while pondering if their elaborate plan was meant to be a failure from the very start.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
(darkly)  
You should've realized what  
treatment awaits the traitors.

Right now the most important thing is to protect the data chip, and Spock throws his hand out to cover it. While he is on protect, Kirk goes full attack.

Kirk's hand that has just been folded in a kiss shoots out - Spock catches it in a firm grip before it can reach his throat - but Kirk didn't lie when he said he knew everything about Spock, including all the weak spots, especially in his hands.

A FLASH of a chunk of metal - Kirk smashes it into Spock's hands, a mallet against a chopping board-

CRUNCH - and Spock YELLS because this is an unbelievable kind of pain, worse than a thousand phaser wounds.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
Why can't you just accept the  
inevitable! You stubborn-

SMASH!!

This time from breaking Kirk's nose - as Kirk crashes Spock's bones under his hands, Spock gathers himself enough to simply headbutt him.

Blood floods their uniforms, and Kirk stumbles away, pressing a hand to his nose.

Spock tries to nerve pinch him, but it's no use - his fingers don't work.

Meanwhile, Sulu makes a grab at Scotty's phaser - but McCoy presses at his injured shoulder, he screams.

Uhura and Scotty exchange brief nods of acknowledgement - and Uhura moves swiftly behind Kirk, dagger in hand, ready to drive it into his back. Kirk's reflexes allow him to catch the movement out of the corner of his eye and he intercepts by grabbing her wrist.

MIRROR KIRK (CONT'D)  
Mutiny, Lieutenant?

He throws Uhura over the control panel easily - the movement allows her to free her wrist and she attacks again; McCoy joins her.

MIRROR SCOTTY  
Exactly.

MIRROR KIRK  
I pitied you and took you in on the  
glorious conquest, and this is how  
you repay me?

MIRROR UHURA  
Pity demeans the glory we were  
promised.

MIRROR MCCOY  
We agreed to follow your ambitions,  
not your obsession. We would've  
given up on following you sooner if  
we knew your fixation runs so deep  
you're giving up success for a copy  
of your First Officer. Is it  
because of separation?-

MIRROR KIRK  
I am NOT obsessed-

Nobody believes him. Spock focuses on every word.

MIRROR SCOTTY  
And now that you've revealed the  
Tantalus Field - there's nothing  
else we could require from ya.

The mirrorverse people turning onto each other is pretty much the only thing that could swing the situation in Spock and Sulu's favor; however, both find it hard to fight: they have to make sure they don't damage their friends' bodies beyond repair. Their weakened state after being drugged, frozen, and injured isn't helping.

After that, everything happens fast, every action is a split-second decision, adrenaline smothering the pain.

Scotty points a phaser at Kirk's head - and Sulu SMASHES his fist into Scotty's chest to throw him off-balance and redirects the shot into the ceiling. They fall onto the floor, showered with sparks. The struggle for the phaser ensues, the struggle Scotty is about to win.

Suddenly the entire ship rocks as if collided with something, and the viewscreen switches to an automated Red Alert message, but they have no time to find out what happened.

MIRROR KIRK&SPOCK  
(together, reflexively)  
Shields on eighty percent!-

The collision pushes Sulu off; Scotty has his phaser aimed at Kirk's head again, and with the last desperate downwards hit at Scotty's wrist, Sulu swerves the phaser and Scotty ends up FIRING at Kirk's stomach.

Kirk SHOUTS. Doubles.

SULU  
Shit!

It wasn't his intention.

A lethal wound is the only thing that can really distract Kirk, and Spock uses the moment to crash an elbow at Kirk's throat: his head hits the console, knocking him unconscious.

Spock moves to get the phaser from Scotty who aims at Sulu--

\--just as McCoy wraps his hands around Spock's throat slowly, cutting the air off with professional precision, revelling in his helplessness.

MIRROR MCCOY  
Don't think just because Kirk's out  
of the picture you're getting away  
too. And now to something I've  
dreamt about for ages: feeling the  
pulse carrying your dirty  
half-breed blood dim under my  
fingers.

McCoy is nothing but efficient - Sulu tries to help but can't - Spock's almost out, when suddenly CRASH!! McCoy's grip relaxes, and his body COLLAPSES--

\--revealing Rand, holding half of a PADD she's just hit McCoy with. The other half is lying on the floor among pieces of plastic that fell off it. Her hair is a mess, flowers sticking in all directions.

She is utterly shocked at her own actions, but there's no hesitation when she jumps over the console to Sulu, Scotty, and Uhura.

Suddenly, there's a whooshing sound, barely noticeable among the general commotion. Golden sparks fizz through the bridge momentarily.

Scotty freezes - then blinks as if waking up, looks at the bridge, at his uniform, then at Uhura, and SMILES.

Unlike the time with Kirk in the cell, now we clearly understand that the transportation was successful.

SCOTTY  
We did it!!!

Rand - too far gone to notice the change - screams and punches him in the face full-force, fueled by vengeful spite. Uhura - the real Uhura now! - gasps as Scotty falls down. Sulu doesn't waste any time in picking up his phaser and training it on her.

Spock joins him - now it's three of them against one Uhura. Spock throws a fleeting glance at Rand.

SPOCK  
Yeoman, I thought I gave you a  
phaser?

RAND  
Sorry, Commander, I don't really  
know how to aim and stuff... I'm a  
yeoman, I work with a PADD and a  
stylus!

She waves a piece of a PADD.

Uhura listens with wide eyes - one glance at the state of the bridge and she understands - raises her hands when Rand aims to attack again.

UHURA  
I am from this universe, I swear -  
we got transported! We made it!

Spock motions Rand and Sulu to stop and stares at her, inspecting the body language. Harsh, disbelieving - having every right to be so.

SPOCK  
Describe the events that transpired  
between us the day prior the Halka  
mission.

Uhura glances at him in surprise. Why a test question, what about telepathy, where a person can't lie? But then she sees the way Spock holds his broken hands and understands.

UHURA  
After the shift we went to the rec  
room when it was empty, you played  
the lyre and I played the piano,  
and we sang "Center Of The Sun",  
and then "Water" and "No Light"...

She looks at Sulu and Rand quickly, unsure if Spock would appreciate bringing it up in front of an audience.

UHURA (CONT'D)  
You accused me of choosing these  
songs for some kind of devious  
purpose - which, for the record, I  
didn't do.

Spock believes her, nods - a cue for Sulu and Rand to relax.

SULU  
Good to have you back.

At that moment, the ship is rocked again, stronger than before - that's when everyone remembers the Red Alert still going full power.

SPOCK  
Mr. Sulu, deactivate the tractor  
beam. Miss Uhura, damage report.

Sulu, who saw Kirk activate the Tantalus Field and thus knows how to turn it off, cuts the tractor beam off, which breaks the connection between the Enterprise and Halka. Yorktown disappears from the viewscreen, replaced by a transparent plan of the Enterprise with the phasers colored in red, showing the damaged zone.

Behind it is the image of a Starfleet ship pointing its phasers at the Enterprise.

SULU  
USS Tereshkova.

UHURA  
Why is Starfleet attacking our  
ship?-

SULU  
...you've missed a lot. Trust me,  
they have a reason.

Uhura flies to her station.

UHURA  
Oh... Our communications were  
disabled, they assumed we maintain  
radio silence - they've disabled  
our phasers, a standard procedure  
against a hostile vessel.

"Why are we the hostile vessel?" is a question left unasked.

Meanwhile, Spock takes Marlena's scarf and kneels next to Kirk's body, awkwardly pressing it against the wound.

SPOCK  
The Captain is severely injured. We  
have to land the ship to grant the  
crew access, and request assistance  
of USS Tereshkova. Sulu, at the  
helm. Rand, navigation-

RAND  
What, ME?!

SPOCK  
-Uhura, contact the Tereshkova,  
call off the fire, inform them  
about our intentions.

UHURA  
Aye.

Uhura moves to sit at her station, and winces in surprising pain, flopping down instead of sitting gracefully: she didn't expect her body to be this battered.

SULU  
Sorry...

Spock sits at the Captain's chair; flinches, but slowly enters necessary commands with the heels of his palms to enable communications. All following communications are done in a rapid succession, overlapping with each other and the score. The atmosphere of finality, closure, tiredness.

Uhura speaks to the Captain of USS Tereshkova--

UHURA  
Lieutenant Uhura of USS Enterprise,  
we have been ambushed, call off the  
fire, we surrender-

\--while Spock pages Chapel.

SPOCK  
Doctor Chapel, we have two phaser  
wounds to treat, shoulder and  
stomach area, make adequate  
preparations.

CHAPEL (O.S.)  
Yes, sir! Did it work?

RAND  
Yeah, we're alive! Imagine that...

SULU  
Let it be known that landing a  
starship with four people aboard  
when only one of them is fully  
functional is damn hard.

RAND  
And I don't even know what those  
buttons are for!!

She sounds far too happy to be appropriate.

UHURA  
Tereshkova's captain told us to  
land and await their security team  
on board.

SPOCK  
USS Tereshkova, we request  
assistance of your medical team as  
well.

M'BENGA (O.S.)  
Doctor M'Benga here. Acknowledged.

With this, the communications are over for now.

The Enterprise lands near the crater it created.

Spock leaves the chair and approaches exhilarated Rand.

SPOCK  
Miss Rand, I have a personal  
request.

RAND  
What is it, Commander? I can do  
anything, I've just proven it!!

SPOCK  
Copy the current configuration of  
the system into this data chip.

Rand enters necessary commands (she's a yeoman, she knows mundane computer things like this), pulls the pendant out of the control panel, and looks at Spock questioningly.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Put it around my neck. Thank you,  
that is all.

**62    EXT. HALKA - PLANET SURFACE - SAME MOMENT    62**

The Enterprise stands near a crater full of placid energy.

USS Tereshkova lands next to it - snow bursts from underneath it, melting under the engines, revealing the planet surface made of green mineral.

ON Chapel, Jaylah, and Marlena watching the descend from afar.

A smooth transition through the score, FADE TO:

**63    INT. SICKBAY - HOURS LATER    63**

Panning over the beds with various patients, mostly treated for frostbite. We hear snippets of their conversations.

Rand is in the center of the gossip circle of Yeomen...

RAND  
-when I woke up, I just KNEW what I  
had to do, it was creepy but super  
cool - not to brag, but basically  
I've single-handedly saved the  
world and got to hit the Captain  
with a report he didn't sign - it  
was SO symbolic-

Sulu has a dozen people crammed around his tiny biobed, he wears a sling for his arm...

SULU  
-I knew it was the Bindweed the moment  
I noticed that coppery smell. I can  
lend you a really good botany book-

We see other crewmembers, injured in the earthquake. General mood is apprehensive, though the younger crewmembers are chipper, having survived their first adrenaline-full mission.

OFFICER #1  
-personally, I'm not sure they're  
not the imposters anymore-

OFFICER #2  
-Miss Jaylah was so cool, I hope  
she gets assigned to the  
Enterprise-

OFFICER #3  
-I honestly thought we're gonna  
freeze to death down there-

Some biobeds are surrounded with privacy curtains; the camera lands on Kirk who is behind one, unseen to the others.

Kirk changes into fresh uniform - his old one, torn and bloodied, lies nearby. The doctors didn't have time to issue everyone Sickbay getups, with so many patients. We catch a glimpse of thick layer of bandages around Kirk's stomach before he pulls a black undershirt over them.

McCoy takes readings from Kirk with his tricorder; Chapel fusses nearby. Only Chapel is wearing medical garbs: McCoy is just a patient here, suspended from his duties for questioning. However, his doctor instincts don't allow him to stay still for a single moment.

KIRK  
Looks like I'm not the last one in  
the Sickbay for once.

MCCOY  
Yeah, there's Sulu with a blasted  
shoulder, Scotty with a broken  
nose, Uhura with cracked ribs, two  
Ensigns with severe allergic  
reactions to Magirian plants and  
about a hundred cases of severe  
hypothermia. But you get the prize  
for the worst injury. As usual.

KIRK  
How long have I been out?

MCCOY  
Couple of hours tops...

Kirk inspects what little of Sickbay he can see: something's off... Then, a realization.

KIRK  
That's not the Sickbay I know and  
love... We are not on the  
Enterprise? Please tell me we  
didn't end up in the wrong universe  
again!

MCCOY  
No, we're on the Tereshkova.  
(Kirk is about to demand  
why)  
I didn't have time to go deeply  
into what's happened, but... I've  
got some bad news. Christine told  
you who is responsible for firing  
at Halka?...  
(Kirk nods grimly)  
I heard new orders from Starfleet  
came in - to return to Starbase  
Twelve for a thorough psych eval.  
You, me, Scotty, Uhura - all four  
of us.

KIRK  
Figures...

McCoy sees something in Kirk's expression that leads to an understanding.

MCCOY  
Isn't it where your mother's  
stationed at?

KIRK  
Yep. How's that for a family  
reunion? ...I don't even know what  
to tell the Admiralty. It will be  
the most nonsensical report I've  
ever written, they won't believe a  
word.

MCCOY  
We can always show them the  
security tapes. It's solid proof.

KIRK  
Have _you_ seen the tapes?

MCCOY  
Nah. I ain't too eager to see  
myself running around killing  
people in a dying duck fit.

KIRK  
Doesn't matter, you know how the  
press will see it. New headline:  
USS Enterprise responsible for the  
destruction of a notoriously  
peaceful civilization... If the  
public wants to see us go down, no  
tapes or Admiralty's decisions will  
stop them.

Kirk sighs and leans back on the bed bonelessly, weight of what's to come crashes down. And he doesn't even know about his hands committing a murder yet.

McCoy doesn't know it either - he couldn't squeeze any information out of Spock.

It's important to note that the only information McCoy got was the destruction of Halka and vague hints about their counterparts being responsible for harming their friends.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
I can only imagine what someone  
like Enid Whitethorn will write...  
She's called me an incompetent  
idiot seven times for the past  
year.

MCCOY  
Make it eight. She's already posted  
a piece of breaking news about the  
mission.

KIRK  
Are her fingers supersonic to type  
like that? ...Wait. You read her  
garbage?!

MCCOY  
I didn't, Uhura did: she's got a  
notifying script installed, every  
time someone mentions our names in  
press, her computer alerts her.  


KIRK  
And here I thought we were friends.

MCCOY  
We gotta know what the enemy thinks  
\- I mean the media, not the public.  
The general public, not taking  
ex-wives who threaten to cut off  
what little time you get with your  
daughter into account...  
(shakes head)  
The point is, I read Whitethorn's  
crap so that I know how we can  
present ourselves nice and clean.  
And by "ourselves" I mean "you".  
Personally, I wouldn't care if  
there was an ode about what a  
horrendous person I am. My patient  
list says otherwise. Luckily,  
there's no diplomacy in saving  
lives.

KIRK  
I'll make sure to quote you next  
time you come complaining about  
her.

An impressive eye-roll from McCoy.

MCCOY  
I guess the only thing I want to  
say is - whatever happens next  
we'll be by your side.

Kirk is touched. If his earlier words were said with a sarcastic mocking undertone, now he is serious.

KIRK  
Thanks, Bones.

MCCOY  
I heard Scotty suggest we view it  
as a shore leave - something we're  
all long overdue for, in my  
opinion.

KIRK  
Yeah, it's always a race for us...  
From something, towards something.  
(beat)  
How many casualties?

MCCOY  
Among our crew? One. Ensign Winston  
Kyle. Rand told me, that woman is  
like a walking log of all the  
officers put together.  
(beat)  
They would say it's okay, it's too  
little of a sacrifice. But it's too  
much.

KIRK  
It's always too much.

A moment of quiet camaraderie between two friends.

The curtain moves: Spock comes in, sporting braces on both hands. He cradles his hands closely: it's a subconscious action, he was real close to losing touch telepathy forever, if he didn't get them healed in a timely manner. Thanks to the bone tissue regenerator, his fingers are functioning again, albeit restricted - he is carrying a stack of PADDs he types in with two unbending fingers - but the touch telepathy is not yet restored.

M'Benga - a large, exasperated man in his mid 40s - is close on his heels.

M'BENGA  
Mr. Spock, if you wish to be healed  
sufficiently, I advise you to  
restrict movement.

SPOCK  
Acknowledged, Doctor. I know of my  
injuries.

M'BENGA  
And yet you're defying the most  
basic orders.

SPOCK  
Those were mere recommendations,  
seeing how you are not the Chief  
Medical Officer of the Enterprise.

M'Benga is irritated; clearly this isn't the first argument that resulted in Spock pulling the "we're not within the same chain of command" card.

McCoy slides closer to his colleague.

MCCOY  
(stage whisper)  
Don't worry, I'll give you tips on  
how to trick our XO into actually  
DOING stuff later.

M'Benga sighs, nods at Kirk in greeting, and leaves to attend to other patients.

Meanwhile, Spock looks straight at Kirk.

After what he saw in the mirrorverse, this familiar reliable Spock seems like the most beautiful sight Kirk's ever laid his eyes on.

KIRK  
Hey, Spock! Nice of you to drop by.

Nobody asked for explanation, but Spock provides it anyway.

SPOCK  
I was doing a routine check on the  
patients in preparation for the  
report to Starfleet command.

KIRK  
Who was that guy, one of  
Tereshkova's medics?

SPOCK  
Affirmative. Chief Medical Officer  
Geoffrey M'Benga, he underwent  
training on Vulcan, thus knows of  
Vulcan biology and was responsible  
for healing my injuries. He seems  
to consider it his duty to oversee  
my recovery specifically. He was  
very... adamant.

KIRK  
Looks like you got yourself your  
own hypo-happy doctor. What  
happened to your hands?

SPOCK  
They were injured, however, they  
are healing at a sufficient rate.

McCoy glares at Kirk in response for the hypo-happy comment but doesn't dignify him with a reply, addressing Spock instead.

MCCOY  
I'm pretty sure M'Benga prohibited  
you to use a PADD or do anything  
that requires precise movements.

SPOCK  
I am aware of my limitations,  
Doctor. I assure you they do not  
apply here.

MCCOY  
In a pig's eye they don't...  
Alright, I'll be right next door if  
you need me.  
(to Spock)  
Don't overexert him, he's  
recovering from a concussion.

SPOCK  
I do not intend to debrief the  
Captain about his experiences at  
the moment.

KIRK  
Relax, Bones, we'll just talk.

MCCOY  
Yeah, right. With you two, even  
talking can drive a man to an early  
retirement.  
(to Spock, annoyed and  
concerned)  
And give that PADD a break already,  
I'm sure those reports are not  
worth your fingers.

Spock powers the PADD off pointedly, but once McCoy leaves with Chapel, turns it on again. He needs to do as much damage control as possible from his very limited position.

Kirk watches him for a while, the moment of finally being together alone weighing both down along with the experiences of the past six hours.

KIRK  
We should stop meeting like this.  
(re: Spock's confusion)  
Y'know: you, Bones, Sickbay, my  
lifeless body to weep about...

Spock tenses immediately. Kirk suddenly remembers what the other Spock said.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Uh, I meant- sorry.  
(change the topic, now!)  
Anyway, how did being Captain work  
out for you? Nice position, huh?

SPOCK  
I would rather serve as Chief  
Science Officer. I have no desire  
to command the Enterprise, however,  
I did my duty as acting Captain as  
it was required.

KIRK  
Yet you did a great job.

SPOCK  
You have not familiarized yourself  
with the full extent of my  
decisions yet, therefore, you  
cannot measure their efficiency.

KIRK  
I know you've figured out how to  
bring us back. That's enough.

SPOCK  
Your successful transportation was  
the result of a collective  
endeavor, achieved in equal parts  
by our efforts and yours.

KIRK  
You have to agree, we make a great  
team even while being scattered in  
parallel universes. This is  
incredible, don't you think?  
Carrying out the impossible. The  
more I actually think about it the  
more improbable it seems, and yet,  
here we are. We got so lucky.

SPOCK  
Luck is a mere superstition humans  
created to rely on in times of  
need. However... Over the course of  
our acquaintance you have been  
successful in almost making me  
believe in existence of such a concept.

KIRK  
Thank you, Mr. Spock...  
(beat, smile)  
Why, _you_ almost make me believe  
in miracles.

Spock's PADD pings with a new message: screen lights up and we see the sender is Starfleet command.

ON SCREEN

The text reads: "Commander Spock of USS Enterprise is summoned in Starfleet headquarters (planet Earth, San Francisco) for a court martial. Accusations are as listed-"

RESUME SCENE

Kirk cranes his neck to see the message, but Spock powers the PADD down before he can see anything - and before the viewer can read the rest of the text.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
What was that?

SPOCK  
It is none of your concern at the  
moment.

KIRK  
You sure?

Spock is silent for a moment - he is unsure of much as of late.

SPOCK  
You should not worry.

KIRK  
It only makes me worry more.

SPOCK  
How very illogical. I have just  
told you worrying is unwarranted,  
and as you know, Vulcans do not lie.

KIRK  
Funny thing: I've just told your  
parallel universe counterpart it's  
only partly true.

SPOCK  
What exactly did you discuss with  
my counterpart?

KIRK  
(uncertain)  
Oh, you know. This and that... What  
about you and the other me?

SPOCK  
This. And that.

Kirk narrows his eyes: it's just a revamp of their "More or less" conversation. But at the same time he knows it's not fair to expect a report about another Kirk's actions from Spock (complete with a PowerPoint presentation and color-coded binders) while offering nothing in return - and Kirk's not ready for that kind of conversation yet.

KIRK  
It's interesting how history  
changed so much, yet everyone ended  
up on the Enterprise anyway. Even  
the name Enterprise didn't change.  
Just like it was in Ambassador  
Spock's timeline...

SPOCK  
Similar variables produce similar  
results, it is only logical.

KIRK  
Still. It's like it's destiny.  
Although I bet if Vulcans don't  
believe in luck, they certainly  
don't believe in destiny.

Not the best moment to reveal a piece of important information, especially when Spock himself has only recently discovered it - but Kirk is Kirk and he deserves the truth. At least, the most basic part of it.

Spock sits at the visitor's chair: this is going to be a long talk.

SPOCK  
That is not entirely correct.  
Yesterday you inquired about Vulcan  
myths; there are some, and most of  
them concern concepts of soul, as  
it is still the most unexplored  
area. You know of Vulcan bonds, do  
you not?  
(Kirk nods)  
They can be categorized as marital  
or familial. But there is one that  
does not fit into either category -  
or rather, overlaps both.  
(beat)  
T'hy'la.  
(meaningful pause, allows  
the word to sink in)  
It is a bond that is considered the  
most rare among my people. A gift  
that is said to outlive death  
itself, because it is created out  
of true essence of life. However,  
the last recorded case appeared  
four hundred years ago - hence the  
majority of the population  
considering it a myth. They  
consider the mentioned occurrences  
to be merely abnormally strong  
marital bonds.

A pause. Kirk feels like he should say something.

KIRK  
Do _you_  believe in it?

SPOCK  
I do. It is one of the few  
indulgences I allow myself.

KIRK  
That's an interesting bit of  
mythology, thank you for trusting  
me to share it. So why is this bond  
so special?

SPOCK  
It is formed between two warriors  
whose _katras_ \- spirits,  
consciousness - are two halves of a  
whole; formed without their  
conscious awareness. They are meant  
to be one in body and mind,  
destined to be by each others'  
sides. Joined in life and unparted  
after death, even after it  
inevitably claims one of them.

Spock knows Kirk is smart enough to figure out the connection between the soul mirror, universal constants, this myth, and the events of today. Kirk knows Spock knows he's smart enough. This is a way of departing information without acknowledging the fact of the departure.

KIRK  
A connection in the afterlife.  
That's... Poetic. A nice concept,  
to never be alone.

SPOCK  
I, too, have considered it to be a  
precious gift at an earlier age,  
however... I find it to have too  
much of an element of-- obligation.

Of course, here Spock doesn't mean himself - only Kirk, for whom the connection is expected to be unwanted.

Kirk frowns at the sudden negativity.

KIRK  
(uncertain)  
Yeah, I suppose?...

This is the moment of choice, one path or another. Acceptance or diversion.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
So, that's just like the crew of  
the Enterprise? We are all  
officially destined to be joined in life,  
we've got three universes to prove it.

Diversion. Spock accepts his choice.

The thing is, while Spock generously offers Kirk a leeway to make a choice for both of them, Kirk does the same here - like standing in front of a door and saying "after you" till the end of time. Out of respect, nobody presses their advantages, and this traps them in a stalemate. For now.

Meanwhile, Spock has another piece of truth to reveal.

SPOCK  
You call it destiny, Jim Kirk from  
the parallel reality called it the  
true logic of the universe.

KIRK  
Didn't know the evil me could wax  
poetic.

SPOCK  
I meant Jim Kirk from the world  
where Ambassador Spock came from.

Spock shows a PENDANT he used to alter the transporter beam.

Flips it open - Kirk realizes it's not just a pendant. It's a holo-emitter.

A HOLOVID is projected in the space between them: KIRK'S (William Shatner's) face is frozen mid-speech: aged, but with an unchanged wide smile, clearly happy to be addressing the recipient of the message.

The last seconds of the birthday card from original Star Trek 2009 screenplay play:

KIRK (VID)  
-being a starship captain is my  
first, best destiny... if that's  
true, then yours is to be by my  
side. If there's any true logic in  
the universe... we'll end up on  
that bridge again some day.

Spock closes the pendant, holds it for a moment - then passes to Kirk: it's his now.

SPOCK  
I inherited this after Ambassador  
Spock died, along with the rest of  
his belongings.

Kirk stares at it like it's a ticking bomb, takes a few seconds to process. Opens, looks at the paused holovid, closes it again.

KIRK  
You've had this all along and you  
didn't tell me? Why?

SPOCK  
I did not want you to live under  
another shadow. Your father,  
Christopher Pike, and then another  
James Kirk... They do not have to  
influence your decisions unless you  
want to. No one has the right to  
change our lives.

KIRK  
Why did you decide to show it to me  
now?

SPOCK  
In the light of recent events I  
concluded that you are not easily  
susceptible to such influences. You  
are an intelligent, strong-willed  
individual with a good moral compass  
who is not manipulated into  
changing his opinions by outside  
forces.

Kirk gives him a small "I'm glad you have such a good opinion of me" smile.

SPOCK (CONT'D)  
Although perhaps the decisive  
factor was the amount of  
life-threatening situations we are  
getting into. The events of today,  
for example, could have left the  
pendant destroyed if I failed to  
protect it, or if we failed to land  
the Enterprise. And you deserve to  
know what it contains.

Kirk opens the paused holovid again and looks at older Kirk's still face - then closes and wraps the chain around his neck.

KIRK  
Thank you. I'll take good care of it.

A pause.

Kirk fiddles with the pendant.

KIRK (CONT'D)  
Spock... Do you need help?

SPOCK  
...Clarify. Was my performance  
unsatisfactory in this mission?

KIRK  
No, nothing like that. It's-  
(what's the best way to  
approach this?)  
Your counterpart said something  
about you needing help from me  
soon.

SPOCK  
(uncomfortable)  
I see. I assure you, I do not  
require assistance in any personal  
matter.

Kirk sees he's uncomfortable, and shrugs to dismiss the topic, even though his mind refuses to drop it.

KIRK  
He must've lied.

Without missing a beat, Spock reflexively uses his stock reply.

SPOCK  
Vulcans do not lie.  
(realizing the  
implications)  
...Most of the time.

Kirk reacts: okay, something's really fishy here.

KIRK  
Spock. You _would_ tell me if  
something was wrong?-

Just in this moment the curtain moves and Uhura peeks in.

Kirk shoves the pendant under the undershirt instantly - it is his and Spock's secret, not to be shared.

UHURA  
You ARE awake!  
(over her shoulder)  
Come here!!

Scotty peeks from the other side of the curtain; grins.

SCOTTY  
We did it, Captain! We're home!

KIRK  
Indeed we are.

Kirk's momentary disappointment about the interrupted conversation is washed away by happiness of seeing the crew alive and well.

He looks at Spock, as if to say, "Don't think you're getting off the hook this easily."

Spock responds with a "Joke's on you, I already did" look. Stands up from the chair to allow the crew more space.

MCCOY (O.S.)  
You've just restored three  
fractured bones, Uhura, if I knew  
y'all'd come running I wouldn't  
have said a word!!

Kirk stands up to greet them properly, but the next moment the curtain flies open and Sulu, Marlena, Jaylah and other crewmembers barge in with McCoy in tow, stuffing in the tiny area like sardines in a can, pushing him back.

SCOTTY  
So good to see ya back to normal -  
what a day, huh?  
(disapproving)  
Leonard told us about the phaser -  
yer wanker of an alternate self  
didn't care for you at all to put  
holes in yer body like that...

Sulu and Spock exchange glances; Uhura hugs Kirk - brief but tight.

MCCOY  
My god, lay off, I don't want to  
treat him for broken ribs again...

Kirk and Spock look at each other over the heads of the crew. A lot is left unsaid, however, there is a silent understanding.

KIRK  
(quiet)  
True logic of the universe indeed.

FADE OUT.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note:**

> Roll credits.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this - I definitely enjoyed writing in this format, maybe one day I'll write an original screenplay, with proper formatting this time...  
> Because I know exactly why ST:M wouldn't be accepted as a real movie: it's three hours long; too much plot; too many overly complicated explanations; too many new characters; the action is limited to two places only: the ship and the planet, hard to make visually interesting, etc, etc. What I'm trying to say is - I know what's wrong with it.  
> Ooookay. There's so much more I want to say about this ifc, but AO3 notes are really not the best place for this. So if you're interested in bonuses/extra info/etc - here's a link to [ST:M tag](http://leifor.tumblr.com/tagged/st%3Am) on my tumblr.


End file.
